Animal Instincts
by DecemberSnowfall
Summary: One arm was around my waist as he pressed against me from behind, while the other held my chin in it's grip. He tipped my head to the side exposing my neck. "Don't you dare," I said quietly. He breathed one word into my ear as a reply "Mine." Eric/OC
1. Prologue

So I had to start an Eric Northman story from True Blood, I couldn't help myself. But to those of you still wondering, **yes **I am still continuing my other stories. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got busy, but you can expect updates soon. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be completely fallowing the show's story line. But they're might be events from the show, I haven't completely decided yet. I'm not sure if this first chapter is any good, I wrote it when I was very tired. But I hope you like it all the same.

* * *

Prologue:

I moved to Louisiana to get away, and it seemed like one of the farthest and most different places I could go. Compared to home, this place was a blessing. Bon Temp, Louisiana was a small town located in the Northern part of Louisiana, the kind of place were if you told one person your secret, within the next hour the whole town was sure to know as well. In most sense, that did kind of suck. But at the same time, the town had a sort of...appeal to it.

I grew up in a busy city in California, the city...it does things to people. And it sure as hell did something to my family. Everything was fine for a while, I had a loving mother, a devoted father, and a cute little sister. But by the time I was five, my mother...there was just something wrong with her. She barley ate anymore, and she was constantly yelling at all of us, especially my dad. It was like she hated everything about him. Even at such a young age, I knew she was going out of her mind. A few months later...she killed Everly, my three year old sister. After that, my dad did everything he could to protect me from her. And for a year, it worked, she only took her frustrations out on him.

But one night in November, my world had once again came crumbling down around me. In a classic move, she took a knife to him, over and over again till he was just a disgusting heap of mess on the living room floor. But her anger wasn't satisfied, she bashed my head into the wall several times. Hitting the family photo right off the wall. The glass had cut right across my right eye leaving a cut that sat diagonal on my skin, it started from my forehead above my eyebrow and went right over my eye down to my cheek bone. The concussion hurt, but the sirens and flashing lights had been my savior. The neighbors had heard both mine, and my fathers screams.

Surprisingly, I didn't loose my eyesight in my right eye that night. But I did loose the last bit of family I had left. They hauled my mom off to prison for twenty five years to life with no chance of parole, dad was buried in the local cemetery, and I was taken to the emergency room. My life was spared that night, I had beat death and only came out with one nasty stitched up gash, and trauma to the head. But there was something different about me, I didn't know what, but I could feel it... The rest of my childhood life was spent in an orphanage over in the downtown area. I bounced from foster home, to foster home, but no one ever kept me around for long. A child that could sometimes see things before they happened, spooked a lot of people.

By the time I was eighteen I worked in that same orphanage, taking care of the younger kids that were just like me, alone. Of course I had a side job working at a Library a few blocks over. I did that until I was twenty going on twenty one, by that time. I knew I needed a change in scenery, which is how I ended up in Bon Temp.

I sighed to myself as I clicked my last suitcase shut, I only had a few bags scattered around the room, but all of my stuff that I had accumulated over the years were packed away inside them. I gazed around the small dingy upstairs room one last time. It had been my 'house' for the last fifteen years of my life well if you cut out the random moves back and forth between different families, and to my surprise I wasn't sad to be leaving. This place may have been where I stayed, but I could never truly call it my home. It just didn't feel right coming off of my tongue.

I walked across the room to my small vanity tucked away in the corner. I smoothed out my tight black tank top and sighed at my reflection. It's not like I was hideous or anything, in fact I was very comfortable with my looks. It's just that I didn't trust anyone else to be, there was a thin layer of cover up on my face. But I only wore it for one reason, and that was to cover the scar that was left behind from the glass in the picture frame from all those years ago when my head face was forced to come into contact with it.

I had a creamy white complexion, that most would consider pale, it contrasted greatly with my naturally straight, black hair. My hair was moderately long, it went down right under my breasts. I had bright green eyes, there were many different shades of green in them, some light and some dark. They were currently outlined in a small amount of black eyeliner and mascara. My lips were naturally a red color instead of pink which made my features stand out a little more. I have a mostly skinny frame, but unlike most girls these days I have round hips with a plump rear end that were currently inside a pair of tight blue jeans along with nice c-cup breasts. I'm relatively short, only being about five foot five in height. A pair of half purple, half zebra print heals adored my feet adding a few extra inches to my height but not much. There was only two things I ever changed about myself so far, and that was the piece of metal going through my tongue, also known as a tongue piercing, and the piercings going through my ears which currently held a pair of purple hoops through them. Seeing as how I only made a little bit of money, I really had to stop my bad habit of buying cloths that I couldn't afford.

I turned away from my reflection and back at the bags centered in the middle of the floor. I walked over to where they sat and picked up a few of them and proceeded to drag them downstairs, setting them next to the front door. I heard footsteps behind me and turned my head to see Sister Audriene smiling at me from the staircase.

"I called a cab for you a little while ago, it should be here within the next ten minutes. You all packed dear?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, I just have to go get the last of my bags from upstairs and I'll be ready." I always watched my tongue around her, she was a very proper woman. And seeing as how she was the closest thing I had to a mother all these years I tired not to upset her too much.

"You got your money and your ticket?" Again, I nodded my head. Sister Audriene as you may have guessed was a Nun, she ran the orphanage and has taken care of me since I got here. She was a natural at worrying about everything.

"Yes, and yes. Stop worrying so much. I'll be fine." And with that I walked up the stairs past her to get the rest of my bags, not giving her time to reply back. By the time I managed to haul them all back downstairs the cab was already waiting outside for me. And Sister Audriene was loading my bags into the trunk. I scowled at her form from the doorway, she was far to old to be carrying such heavy luggage. I grasped a hold of my bags once again and brought them down the steps over to the car where I loaded them in next to her, only keeping my small shoulder bag out with me that held the important stuff I would need at hand. Snapping the trunk closed I turned to her and smiled, it was still too early in the morning for the kids to be up and running around which is what I wanted.

It would have been too tough for me to leave if they had been awake, she took me into her arms and gave me a gentle squeeze which I returned. "I'll tell them you said goodbye, you know the phone number don't you? Please don't forget to call once you get settled in."

Before I knew it, I found myself on the plane heading to Shreveport. I had no idea why I had picked Bon Temp to live in. To tell you the truth, I had picked up a map of the US and randomly picked a spot to go to. It's strange that fate would lead me here, than again I'm not sure you could really call it fate if I was the one that had picked it out. My name is Fae Victoria Dellacross and my life was about to get a whole hell of a lot more complicated.


	2. This town is crazy

When I landed in Shreveport, I immediately got a cab outside of the airport that would take me all the way to Bon Temp. The ride was boring, as I knew it would be. I was a bit nervous though, I kept shifting in my seat every few minutes and biting down on my lower lip lightly. When I decided to move out here, I didn't really have a plan. I didn't have a place to stay besides a motel for a few nights. And I didn't have a job lined up, all I was hoping for at the moment, was for a streak of good luck so that I could survive out here.

The cab dropped me off in front of a small Motel and I stood gazing around at the scenery with my many bags surrounding me as the car made a u-turn and sped back towards what most would consider civilization. It was late afternoon, and the air was a bit hazy with humidity. I had been used to a bit of heat, but this was southern heat it seemed to burn my lungs and I knew it would take a bit of getting used to before I could stand it. I could already tell the town wasn't that big, that had been my guess from the moment I had randomly selected this place to be my new home. But I guess I could get used to it right? I mean there shouldn't be that many weird things in a small town. I quickly got a room at the front desk, I had enough money left over to stay a few days and be able to get some food into my stomach before I had to start worrying. I threw all of my bags down onto the floor next to the twin bed in the middle of the small room. The room was pretty much empty, which really didn't matter to me much. I hoped I wouldn't be staying here long anyways.

I took only my shoulder bag with me as I walked out of the room the sun was settling behind the horizon as the town was cloaked in darkness, locking the door behind me as I walked back down the steps past a few more motel doors, some were vacant, but others you could hear small chatter from inside the rooms. I found myself aimlessly walking around town before I stumbled upon a nice looking diner called Merlotte's. My stomach seemed to know we were near food as it grumbled loudly, I glanced around me making sure no one had been around to hear that, for I would have been far too embarrassed to go inside. But thankfully, my luck was holding out as I walked into the diner, it had that perfect southern feel to it. And I instantly knew this was the place to be in this small town, there were quite a few people scattered around, all coming in for dinner. I tried to slip in unnoticed, but it seemed that this place wasn't used to a lot of new people strolling through town. And I felt most eyes on me, I could hear a few whispers and a few people glared at me, and I couldn't quite figure out why. I slipped into a booth and picked up the menu, eying my way through it. I heard light footsteps approaching and I turned my head up to look at a cute little blonde smiling down at me. She had a nice tan, and her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing the waitress uniform, which consisted of a white shirt with the logo up in the corner and a pair of small black shorts along with a green apron tied around her waist.

She seemed to be concentrating awfully hard on something, and I felt my expression change as my eyebrows furrowed together. She seemed to snap out of it and put the smile back on her face though she still seemed a bit tense like the others scattered around the bar. "What can I get you?" Her southern accent greeted me through the air, she looked and sounded like such a darling. I glanced back down at the menu after she said that and quickly scanned it once again.

"Just a salad please. With uhmmm, ranch dressing." I looked back up at her and it looked like she visibly relaxed, as did everyone listening in and I could honestly say I was completely lost. "And a root beer to drink." She nodded and turned like she was about to walk away but than she seemed to have thought of something and looked back at me.

"Forgive me for being so nosy, but are you new here?" I nodded my head at her question.

"Yeah, just rolled into town today actually." I drawled out.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse." She outstretched her hand to me and I shakily raised my hand and grasped onto hers to shake it, but I was cut off. Like I guessed I may have been. The scenery blurred around me, it was like everything went into slow motion. I suddenly felt very cold and I saw white for a moment before the scene in front of me changed.

_It was outside of Merlotte's the moon was high in the sky but even with the light it gave off, the area was shrouded in darkness. Sookie was walking over to her yellow slightly beaten down old car. She didn't have the apron on anymore, but she was still in her uniform for work. It must have been at least one in the morning by the time she got off work the air was quiet all around her except for the distant chirping of the wild life. She was shuffling with her keys trying to pick out the right one for her car when they dropped out of her hand, jingling when they hit the ground._

_"Shoot." She muttered under her breath as she moved forward to pick them up. Her feet didn't agree with her, and her body was sent forward as she fell to the ground in one clumsy motion. A little bit of blood appeared on the palms of her hands where she had tried to catch herself, along with her chin where she had hit the hardest. She groaned as she shakily raised herself back up._

It was a short vision as the scenery slowly blurred once more and changed around me, but one none the less, I normally have them the first time I came into contact with people. But they normally last longer and were about more important things, but all the same I had one. I blinked my eyes and shook my head lightly trying to clear my mind so that I could once again think properly. I looked up to see Sookie staring at me wide eyed and I felt myself go cold once again, but not from another vision. She looked very startled, and it made me very uneasy. It was like she knew what just happened, most people just thought I was stupid and spaced out a lot, but something told me that is not what she thought at all. Our hands were still grasped together and she used her strength and hauled me up out of the booth without a word. She turned on her heal and dragged me across the room with everyone watching us as we went into the hallway leading towards the kitchen, bathroom, and a few other doors that I couldn't tell what they were, she got right to the point wasting no time at all.

"Who are you?" She questioned quietly, barley above a whisper so no one else would over hear our conversation, she seemed very curious, yet concerned at the same time. I sighed lightly, she was too nice to lie too and plus if I was going to get any answers out of her, I might as well give her the information she wanted.

"Fae Dellacross. It's nice to meet you." I decided to be polite all the same. She moved onto the next question a bit more hurried this time.

"What are you?"

"Human." I stated simply.

"I saw what you saw..." She stated quieter now, her voice slowed again and she tilted her head to the side.

"You...saw...what I saw?" I repeated back at her with my eyes narrowing...something clicked into my brain after I said that. "Like a telapath?" She nodded her head quickly with a smile, her eyes brightened and she seemed astonished.

"Yes, but I couldn't read your mind until you..." She paused and furrowed her eyebrows together, her head tilted to the side a bit more than it already was as if she couldn't believe what she was saying. "Did you have-" I cut her off, not willing to hide my gift from her. She seemed like too good of a person, she was genuine and that was hard to come by.

"A vision..yes." I shuffled uncomfortably as she looked at me in awe.

"I aint never met a person who could see the future..." She trailed off with a smile.

"Truthfully, I'm kind of bad at it actually...I never really tried to practice it, most of the time I try to prevent it."

"Oh why?" I opened my mouth to reply to her but was quickly cut off.

"Sookie! There you are, why aren't you out there working?" I looked over to see a slightly tall man. He was wearing a short sleeve blue plaid shirt with a pair of jeans that looked quite good on him along with a pair of boots. He was cute, but not my type in the slightest. He had scruffy brown hair that somewhat stuck out in different directions. He had a little bit of facial hair, but overall had a nice face. He stopped in his tracks when he realized that there was someone else standing there , someone new for that matter. His expression darkened a bit, I realized I had been getting that a lot lately and once again furrowed my eyebrows. I finally got fed up with the looks and so well...I snapped. I never was good with controlling my anger.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" My tone was filled with hostility and my eyes were glaring over at him, my lips were pursed as I waited for his answer. He ran a hand through is hair and looked away, sighing heavily as he cursed under his breath.

"Another Vampire in Bon Temp...I can't believe this-" I stopped him right there before he went any further.

"Vampire? I'm not a vampire." He looked over at me startled and tilted his head to the side.

"Oh...well I just thought since you're so pale..." he trailed off obviously realizing his mistake.

"Okay, I'm not THAT pale...jeez.. I just don't do well in the sun." I paused and sighed deeply and smacked my hand up against my forehead before I continued. "Okay, that did kind of make me sound like a vampire.." I muttered crossing my arms over my chest as I turned my head in the other direction. Sookie laughed lightly and turned her head away from me over to the guy.

"Sam, this is Fae Dellacross, she just moved here. Fae this is Sam Merlotte." He walked over and outstretched his hand towards me, but I didn't take it. As much as I thought it would be nice too, I didn't feel up to it. My visions were something I couldn't control, and mostly happened when I came into skin to skin contact with someone new. And they were very draining, I always felt quite tired after I had them, and I was already feeling the fatigue from the last one I had with Sookie. He withdrew his hand once he saw that I wasn't going to take it and set it back down at his side, he spent a moment longer looking down at me before he turned his head over to Sookie and nodded once before he headed back out into the main part of the bar. Seems like I had left him speechless, either that or he was too embarrassed after accusing me of being something I wasn't.

"Listen, I need to get back to my shift but we can talk about this later. Do you have a place to stay?" She asked kindly as I looked back over at her.

"Yeah, I'm staying over in a motel-"

"Nonsense! I have plenty of room, you can come stay with me for as long as you like." A big smile spread across her face, it seemed like she was exciting about the aspect of someone living with her. I looked at her like she had grown there heads.

"Are you crazy?" I snapped suddenly and she seemed startled at the outburst and took a step back. "I could be some axe wielding murderer, and you invite me to your home? You don't even know me." I know I should have said something nice, and thanked her for her hospitality. But I wasn't known for being rational... After noticing that I was just a bit concerned for her, she shook her head lightly.

"You don't seem like a murderer to me, I insist that you stay with me at least until you get onto your feet." I studied her for a moment before I sighed and gave in. Here I was, giving into a total stranger, that I had met maybe fifteen minutes ago and already spilled my biggest secret to. Not to mention I was already staying at her house, this town was crazy...I just hoped I didn't end up going mad along with it.


	3. Bad feeling

After I finally gave into Sookie's demands, I walked back to the booth I had been sitting in before as Sookie ran back towards the kitchen with my order. I felt my stomach give another rumble even worse than before, but the chatter of the other people in the bar drowned it out thankfully. Sookie practically skipped over with my food and set it down before me with another beaming smile my way before she went off to tend to the other costumers. The food was delicious, my stomach was intensely satisfied after the meal.

During the duration that I had to wait for Sookie to get off shift, I ended up meeting her friend Tara who worked at Merlotte's as well, who I swear swore more than I did, which was interesting because I thought I had the worst truckers mouth ever. But I got along with her alright all the same, I knew we wouldn't be best friends, but it was nice to know a few more people in town. I also met with her friend, who was also the cook, Lafayete. It was around one thirty in the morning when Sookie finally got off of her shift, she came back around from the back and smiled over at me, finding me in the same place I had been for the few hours I had been here. She looked a bit more tired than she had been before, as was I. I could feel my eyelids slightly heavy with exhaustion, but I was forcing myself to stay functioning.

"You ready to go?" I asked her while standing up from the booth, she nodded her head, now out of the green apron from earlier.

"We can swing by your room at the motel and pick up your stuff, I gotta' spare room at the house and everything." We both headed out the door as she was telling me this, her shoes lightly thudding on the ground while my heals clicked in contrast.

"Thank you Sookie, you're very kind. I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier, I'm not used to people being so giving." I said while fidgeting with my hands, I saw her toying with her keys as she tried to locate the right one, we were heading towards a little yellow car, it was one of the few cars still left around. The sign for the bar clicked off behind us, casting the rest of the area in darkness. I watched the keys fall to the ground, away from her hands and land with a jingle.

"Shoot.." She mumbled under her breath as she leaned down to pick them up, her feet didn't agree with her. My hand instantly snapped up to her arm and pulled her back up before she met the ground. She stared at me wide eyed and let out a big breath.

"Thank you..."

"Don't worry about it, I didn't know my vision would happen so fast. But I was glad to help..." I released my hold on her arm dropping it back down to my side. We made it the rest of the way to the car without any other difficulties, I climbed into the passenger seat after she unlocked the doors and proceeded to buckle my seat belt.

"You're staying at the motel down the road right?"

"Mmmhmmmmm, I'll just be in and out I promise I won't be too long. That way you can get home and get some sleep, you look really tired."

"No it's fine, I won't be going to sleep for a while anyway. My boyfrie-" She cut herself off as she started up the car, pulling out of the spot on the gravel as she started to drive.

"You okay?" I questioned her lightly.

"What do you think of Vampires?" She was gripping the steering wheel harder than necessary when she asked me that, and I felt my eyebrow raise at her actions and sudden cold exterior.

"Can't really say, I've never met a Vampire before, though I can't understand the fuss about them. They're not all that different...well from what I hear anyway." I turned my gaze away from the side of her face to look towards the road we were driving on, she pulled into the motel, slowing to a halt.

"Oh good! I'm so glad." She turned her head to me, with a smile again. She was just a series of emotions, though I wasn't much better some days. "You see, my boyfriends a vampire, and I was worried you'd be like most of the town. They're so judgmental." I waved my hand in the air as if I was waving it off.

"He makes you happy right?" She nodded her head quickly. "Well than, nothing else matters other than that." I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door swinging my legs out, I paused and looked back at her. "And I would love to meet him if you'd be okay with that." I didn't wait for an answer as I pulled myself the rest of the way out of her car, shutting the door behind me as I jogged my way up the steps and across the wood. I had to say, running in heals was an art, and you had to pay attention or else you'd fall flat on your face. I pulled the key to the room out of my bag as I heard small footsteps walking up to me, I looked over my shoulder to see Sookie willing to help thankfully, I wasn't sure I'd be able to carry all the bags by myself again, I was far too tired, and they were far too heavy.

We stepped into the room and I quickly grabbed some of the bags and she took the rest, I flicked off the light and shut the door quietly behind me. I returned the key to the front desk and the older lady bid me a farewell with a smile. My bags seemingly fit into the tight space of the back of her car and once again we were on our way. This whole day had begun to feel like some huge blurr, everything was moving so fast, and I was struggling to keep up with it. I thought when you moved to a small town that things were calmer, but I was beginning to get a different perspective of Bon Temp.

When we pulled up to Sookies house, the first thing I noticed was it was quite spacious, but it looked welcoming. The second thing I noticed was there was a very cute, and if my guess was right about who he was, a very dead vampire on her porch waiting for her. He was somewhat tall, my guess was between five foot nine, five foot ten maybe? I couldn't be too sure, he was standing too far away. But I could make the observation that he was taller than both me and Sookie..than again Sookie was a bit taller than me. He had pale skin as to be expected. Along with dark hair, he looked like a brooding type in a way, and once his eyes laid on me he became even more serious. Me and Sookie grabbed my bags out of the back and started trudging them up to the porch, Bill was there before I had time to blink. He took the bags from Sookie's hands and I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips. Who said chivalry was dead? I almost snorted in laughter at what I just thought, in this case I guess it was dead, damn I had a bad sense of humor.

Sookie smiled at Bill as she looked up at him, "Bill this is Fae Dellacross, she just moved into town and I offered her a place to stay for a while." She glanced at me for a split second to finish the introductions. "Fae, this is Bill Compton, the one I told you about in the car." His eyes remained on hers for a second longer before they flickered over to my face. I put a friendly smile on though in my tired state it was probably lopsided and made me look crazy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Dellacross." He had a cute southern accent like Sookies', his voice deep but kind.

"Oh, please none of that formal junk. Fae is just fine, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well Bill." After the short introductions we all clambered on inside of Sookie's house, I nearly tripped over myself through the darkness, not being familiar with the surroundings. Thankfully one of them flicked on the light, illuminating the room around us, I blinked a few times getting used to the transition.

"Here, fallow me, I'll show you up to your room." She turned to face Bill and grabbed the bags back from him, "I'll be right down okay?" He just nodded his head in understanding and she headed up stairs I fallowed closely behind her, casting only one look back at the first vampire I had ever met in my entire life. We got to the top of the stairs and made a turn, she pushed open one of the doors, the room was quite cute once she flicked the light switch on. It wasn't too big, wasn't too small, the walls were painted a regular white color and the floor was hard wood. There were quite a few pieces of furniture tucked away inside, but the room looked bare. There was a bed directly across from the door, it was queen sized and already had crisp, clean white sheets spread across it along with a thin blue comforter. There were a few pillows done in white pillow cases as well. On either side of the bed was a bedside table, both had a matching lamp that were currently lit up. It cast the room in a dim glow, but bright enough to see properly. To the left side of the bed was a small door which I assumed lead to a small closet. The last two items on the left side of the room was a small window overlooking the back of the house, to the right side of the window was a medium sized oak dresser. On the right side of the room was were the last piece of furniture sat, it was a small vanity with a medium sized mirror attached to it. Next to it was a small trash bin and a laundry basket.

I stepped into the room after I had finished examining it and set my bags down in front of the bed and Sookie fallowed suite. "Do you like it?" Her voice sounded wavered, like she didn't think I would.

"Yeah, I really do, it has a very homey feeling. Thank you again Sookie, this really means a lot. You should get back down to Bill." I winked at her and she looked at me in playful surprise and lightly slapped my arm.

"We'll get to know each other tomorrow I promise." She locked back at the door and leaned more towards me. "Not to mention we still have to finish having our earlier discussion." I nodded my head knowing what we were referring to. "The bathroom is right across the hall, sleep good!" She said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room...well my room now, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. I sat down at the end of the bed and gazed around at everything, I glanced down at my bags and decided I would leave the unpacking for tomorrow. I bent down and rummaged through my bags for a pair of white shorts and a white tank top. I stripped my heals off first, letting out a content sigh at how relieved my feet were, I quickly stripped off the rest of my cloths until I was down to just my white lacy bra and matching panties. I quickly changed into my pajamas and took out my earrings and replaced them with studs. I threw my laundry into the hamper and shut the light off before I crawled into bed, I shuddered lightly at the feeling of the cold sheets against my body, and before I knew it, I was pretty much dead to the world.

The morning light is what woke me up, opening my eyes only to be blinded by the sun streaming in through the window. I had forgotten to close to curtains last night before I fell asleep and now my eyes stung from the brightness. I turned my body away from the light and blinked until I could see properly without squinting. I sat up on the bed, running one of my hands through my now tangled hair. I imagined it had to be late in the morning with how bright the sun felt, and the heat circulated around the room. Getting up out of bed, I rumaged through my bags until I found a new outfit for the day. I picked out a pair of white panties not needing a bra with todays outfit. I picked out a little dress to wear it was tight around the top, hugging my breast and my waist, until it flared out at the bottom a bit. It was white in color, with thin straps and a low swooping neckline that showed off a good amount of cleavage, but left more to the imagination, it stopped mid thigh and I picked out a pair of small cute strappy heals to go with it. I grabbed my bag of bathroom stuff and headed out of my room, the hallway was empty, but I thought I could hear some clinking down the stairs as I crossed the hall into the bathroom. I felt something churn inside of my stomach, and I knew something was going to go...terribly, terribly wrong today.

* * *

Alrighty, so I'm sorry to you all for the slow start, but Eric will be in the next chapter I promise! I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided to add a little suspense into it and add to the wait. But it will be worth it, I promise! Read, and Review! Also, on another note, sorry for any mistakes in the chapter, I was very tired when I wrote this, but I was determined to get chapter three posted.


	4. This was not a good idea

The shower felt wonderful on my skin as it skimmed down my body, the beat of the pressure untied the knots in my back one by one as I let myself relax under the spray. Reaching over to where I had put my my shampoo and conditioner I grasped the shampoo in my hands and poured enough to lather my hair, the scent of vanilla and honey mingled through the air as I started to work it through my tangled hair. I shuddered as my toes curled at the pleasant feeling of my fingers massaging my scalp. Once I was finished with the shampoo, I moved onto the conditioner. Much of the same process except I used my fingers to rid myself off the tangles that had formed in my long hair. The shower proceeding in a normal manner, like any shower. I washed my body with a nice body wash, shaved, and washed my face, removing all the previous days make up that I had been too lazy to remove the night before.

When I got out of the shower, I grabbed one of the fuzzy pink towels from the rack in the bathroom and quickly dried myself off, focusing more on my dripping hair than anything else before I wrapped the towel tightly around my body. I quickly changed into today's outfit, the dress hugged my figure nicely, the top half being tight enough to push my breasts up like a push up bra that it wasn't necessary to wear a bra at all. Next was the pair of white panties that I had picked out. I sat on the toilet seat as I put my feet into my heals and buckled them, they went up onto my ankle. The contrast of the white of my outfit, and the white of my skin made me feel less pale and I liked that. I came out of the bathroom, a blare of steam coming out after me as I took both the towel, and my bag of bathroom stuff, and my dirty cloths with me. Next I grabbed my make up bag out of one of my duffel bags laying on the floor and set it on top of the vanity as I sat down on the stool in front of it.

Once I was satisfied with my appearance, meaning my scar was covered up, I had on a bit of eyeliner and all that jazz I got up to leave the room. My next stop was the kitchen, I could smell the freshly cooked food from the stairs so it came to no surprise to see Sookie at the table eating some breakfast. She looked up at me with a smile and pointed to the chair across from her where another plate of food sat.

"So how did you sleep?" She asked once I sat down.

"Fine actually, best nights sleep I've gotten in quite a while."

"So I wanted to talk about-"

"I know." I cut her off, knowing full well what she wanted to discuss with me.

"I can't read your mind you know..." I looked up at her with the fork in my hand with a sausage piece stuck onto it. "I tried the first time when you walked in to Merlotte's, and than again after your vision. But I could only see your thoughts when you were having the vision about me."

"Am I the only one you can't hear?"

"No, I can't here vampires either, but I've never met a...human that I couldn't hear." She paused and took a drink of well...whatever it was that was in her glass. "How long have you been having visions?"

"Since I was six years old, after...a traumatic event." I made sure to word what I said carefully, I didn't want to be a complete open book as of yet.

"And you don't ever try and practice?" I simply shook my head no at that.

"Why not?"

"Being different...it draws a lot of attention to you, and in today's world...that's not always a good thing."

"How old are you Fae?" The change in subject caught me a little off guard, but I quickly recovered.

"Twenty, I'll be twenty one here soon though, what about you?"

"Twenty Five."

"Can I ask you about vampires?" Now it was my turn for the random question.

"Sure." She seemed surprised that I wanted to know, and even more surprised that I had asked instead of keeping it to myself.

"I thought they couldn't come into a mortals home?"

"They can once invited, but you can recede their invitation if you wish for them to leave."

"How long have you been with Bill?" I continued on with my series of questions.

"Not to long." I nodded my head, and decided it was best to save the rest of my questions for later, I didn't want to over load her with my curiosity. "Do you have any family?" It was her turn for a question as I finished the last bit of food on my plate.

"No." I said it quickly, and realized I must have sounded a bit snippy with her and grimaced. "Sorry." I muttered under my breath and she seemd to understand. "What about you?"

"Just my brother Jason now."

The rest of the day was spent with us getting to know each other, you know the stupid questions that you just have to ask. Like what's your favorite color, favorite flower, which do you prefer, if you could would you? We acted like a couple of teenage girls which I'm sorry to admit, but she did help me unpack all of my bags and once we were done the room looked like it had belonged to me all along. The sun had fallen behind the horizon at least ten minutes ago, and the world was once again shrouded in darkness. I preferred it to the dark to tell the truth, sure the warmth of the sun felt nice on the skin, but I preferred the cool crisp night all around me. The stars looming overhead, and the moon shinning back brightly holding all of the nights secrets within itself.

Me and Sookie were currently in her living room, she was sitting on the couch while I was sprawled out in an arm chair. My back was against one of the arm rests, while my legs were flung over the other, I was the vision of relaxed. "If you want, I can talk to Sam for you and see if I can get you a job at Merlotte's. Were short some help anyway, I'm sure he'd love to have you work there." I pondered it for a moment, letting it roll around in my mind.

"Alright, we can try, though I don't have any experience at being a waitress." She just waved me off, in her own way telling me that it didn't matter. There was a knock at the front door and Sookie got up immediately to go answer it casting me a sideways glance as she pulled the door open. I turned my head and peered around behind the chair to get a good look at who was at the door. Naturally it was Bill, Sookie moved out of the way and he walked inside.

"Fae." He nodded his head at me once...well at least he acknowledged my presence, but his face looked a bit grim.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him in a light tone and Sookie seemed curious about it as well. He turned his attention to Sookie as they now stood behind me, I turned my head up a bit more so I could get a better look at the two. "Eric has requested us at Fangtasia tonight..." He trailed off, as if he was unsure to go on, and with Sookie's reaction to what he said, I knew why.

"Requested or ordered?" The way her lips pursed together, and her eyes flashed darker as her eyebrows furrowed together I could tell she wasn't very fond of this so called Eric.

"Who's Eric?" I but in lightly before the could continue on, they seemed to remember I was there as they snapped their heads to look down at me from my spot. "Another Vampire I'm guessing?"

"Eric is Sheriff of area five, and a complete..." She trailed off, unsure of how to insult him.

"Sheriff?" I mused lightly, not quite understanding what she was getting at so Bill took up the explanation next.

"It's a position of great power among our kind." He stated simply, I guessed he felt no need to go further into detail than that.

"And he wants you two to go where?" Like I said, I was a bit too curious sometimes.

"Fangtasia, it's a vampire bar in Shreveport. He owns the place." I nodded my head once Sookie told me that, now fully well...at least partially grasping onto the situation.

"I won't go, he should learn to ask me himself, instead of going through you. And plus, I can't leave Fae behind that would be rude." Bill went to speak up but Sookie continued. "Unless we could bring her along?" She was talking as if I wasn't sitting right there. In fact, it looked more like she was having the conversation with herself now instead of with him.

"Sookie, I don't know if that's-" Bill started but she cut him off again, poor guy.

"Fine I'll go, but only if we can bring Fae along." She seemed to have made up her mind in that split second and now it was my turn to protest.

"No, really I'll be fine here by myself and plus I'm not even old enough to be in a bar. Not twenty one yet remember?" Sookie turned towards me and scoffed at what I said.

"If Eric wants to see us so badly, he'll have to let you in now come on." I looked over at Bill, who was looking down at me, and I sighed and slumped myself out of the comfy chair into standing position, it seemed I wasn't going to win this one. The churning feeling in my stomach continued, and I got even more worried, something told me I was not going to like tonight.

We all loaded into Bill's car, Sookie Bill were up front while I sat in back. "What does he want to see us for anyway?" Sookie questioned him and we zoomed down the road towards Shreveport.

"He didn't say." Bill bit back bitterly, I looked back and forth between them, the tension in the air could have been cut by a knife, and I thought it would be better if I didn't speak up for once. It didn't take us too long to arrive, especially not with Bill speeding the way he was, my guess was that we were late. Perhaps too much debating back at the house? When we got out of the car I suddenly felt very...out of place. I could see the people crowding around the front of the bar, and most of them were dressed in at least some black if not all, me and Sookie stood out like a sore thumb, though she had a partially red dress on that she had changed into before we left, I however was still wearing all white. I reached up and ran my fingers through my dark hair out of habit. I took a deep breath as Sookie laced her arm through mine and started to pull me forward, her other hand was currently being held in Bill's grip as we walked in through the door. Surprisingly, instead of the decor, the first thing I noticed was a woman standing a few feet from the doorway, she was turned and looking directly at us.

"Pam." Bill greeted simply, she smiled lightly at him though it seemed forced a bit. I could tell she had a very...interesting personality. She was wearing a tight black corset dress she had long hair, it was a sort of dirty blonde than again it was hard to tell from where I was standing. She was tall, but not too tall I think her heals were putting her a little taller, she was pale naturally with a nice figure she was definitely attractive. I didn't want to stare too long, especially because of the way she was staring at me.

"Bill...Sookie...and who's this?" her eyes hadn't left me, her stare was kinda making me squirmy. But I didn't let it show, or at least I don't think i did. Bill turned his head towards me and gestured to me with his other hand that wasn't holding onto Sookies'.

"Pam...this is Fae Dellacross, a new friend of Sookie's."

"Is that right...and how old might you be Miss Dellacross?" She questioned lightly in amusement. Sookie stepped forward a little more, though in result she moved us all a little bit more forward as well.

"She's twenty, can you just let us see Eric now." She pulled her gaze away from me and looked at Sookie before she turned on her heal and started walking through the crowd. We fallowed suite and I was finally able to gaze at something other than the strange women that seemed like she was just rather eat me on the spot. The bar was packed, with vampires and humans alike, though I'm pretty sure most of the crowd were vampires. Everything inside seemed to be done in red and black, the music went through the air like wild fire. I barley had time to process it all before I felt someone brush up against my arm. I froze, and once again I turned cold as the world shifted around me, I must have hit a male, because it was a male in my vision.

_He scrambled forward through the bar frantically, he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. His face was red, and his breathing was rapid, he looked like he was shaking as well. There was sweat rolling down his face as he ran towards the men's room, he grasped the handle but it slipped from his sweaty grip and he had to try again as he fumbled with it, finally he got the handle to turn and pulled it open as fast as he could handle and stepped in, letting the door shut behind him._

_He seemed in panic, and I was guessing it was from withdrawals, but withdrawals from what exactly? He flung himself to the sink, standing in front of the mirror. He had short cropped dark hair, it was messy and looked like it hadn't been washed recently, I don't think he really cared. His eyes were wide as if he was paranoid as well. He had a spiked collar around his neck and along with dark circles around his eyes. He was wearing mostly black, with a partial fishnet shirt. What eyeliner he did have around his eyes was smeared by this point. He pulled a smile vile from his pocked and set it on the counter._

_Thick red liquid swirled around inside, it was half empty. Now, I knew what it was, he needed some more V. I had heard there were a lot of people doing Vampire Blood now days, but who would be so stupid to do it in a vampire bar? It was illegal, not to mention I don't think vampires would like it very much if they caught him._

My world came back into focus as I felt another tug on my arm, it must have only been a minute because Sookie didn't seem to distressed that I had stopped in the middle of the bar. My eyes snapped back up to her as she leaned towards me. "Come on...what's with the hold up?" My body suddenly felt tired again and I had to force my legs to move forward with her.

"Sookie.." I paused as we continued walking forward, my voice was hushed, but my guess was that the vampires could hear me anyway. So I had to be careful about what I said, I didn't need them to all go after and murder a guy because of me. "I have to tell you something...I had...I had a you know what." She gaped at me as we started walking up what seemed like a platform, but neither of us were facing forward to pay attention much.

"About what?"

"Miss Stackhouse...Bill....who's your friend?" That voice brought us both out of our thoughts, it was deep and instantly sent a pang through my body making me shudder lightly. There was a slight accent to it, though I was still too disoriented to tell what kind. His voice was in a low tone, and sounded absolutely delicious, it was calm and a bit cold but yet there seemed to be a spike of interest in it. I turned my gaze forward as did Sookie and there he sat in well...for lack of a better term it looked like he was sitting in a throne as we stood before him. The woman known as Pam now stood at his side, leaning one of her arms against the top of his chair. His eyes were directly on me, his gaze was intense, I felt like I couldn't breath. His eyes were a breathtaking blue, long blond hair framed his face down to his shoulders. His skin was pale as to be expected, his features were stricking. He was wearing a pair of black jeans that he wore...very well... along with a black shirt that was tight over his wide chest. He was tall, you could tell by just looking at him, and I knew he would tower over me greatly. He was slightly lean, but you could tell he had quite a bit of muscle to him in fact you could see it and I had to surpress the second shudder that threatened to move through me at that point. He looked strong...powerful, confident, and even as he sat there he radiated sex. In risk of sounding completely cliche' he had to have been the most gorgeous man and vampie I had ever seen in my life, though I had only seen a few vampires so far, I knew that none could compare to him. I felt my stomach twist and turn, I felt my mouth go dry...oh boy.

* * *

Alright, so this chapter was longer, and Eric is finally in it(: Again sorry for the slow start, everything will start heating up from this point on. And yes, I am starting Eric off with long hair, but in a few chapters it will be cut short like he has in the second season. I hope you like this chapter though, again sorry for any mistakes I have a bad habit of writing when I'm very tired. Read and Review!


	5. Stay away from her

I wasn't sure if I would be able to find my voice, he left my breathless just by sitting there. No, this was not good at all, I could not be attracted to a vampire. That just screamed danger at every corner, I cast the thoughts out of my head as I heard Sookie's voice ring out for me. "This is-"

"Fae Dellacross." I cut her off, deciding to finish the introduction myself. I was finding that I was having to introduce myself a lot these last two nights, than again when you're in a new place that does tend to happen. I made up my mind to speak because I couldn't stand there like a mute the whole time, that would get me no where. I just had to suck it up and show some backbone, I could not let him effect me like that. He gazed at me for a minute longer before switching his gaze to Bill.

"Two humans Bill? Is this one 'yours' as well?" It came out in a slight mocking tone and I couldn't tell if he was seriously asking or not. Bill cast me a look, though I didn't know what kind of look it was. It was a mixture between a nervous glance and an apologetic one, along with something else that I didn't quite catch before he looked back at Eric.

"No...she's not." Eric cocked an eyebrow lightly, he seemed to be letting it work through his mind as his eyes flickered back to my gaze that had never left his face. He seemed to be speaking more to me than to the others when he spoke again.

"Please, sit." He turned his head towards the chair to his right side, Sookie slowly and with an unsure vibe unlatched her arm from mine. I looked over at her but she was already moving towards the chair to his left. Bill gave me a nudge before fallowing Sookie to stand next to her as she sat down. I started to move forward when I felt a pull at the back of my mind, my footsteps stilled as I turned my head to slowly look back behind me. The man from my vision caught my attention, he was zig zagging his way through the crowd from a back corner, he was going to pass right by me. He looked quite young now that I officially saw him. I had to do something, he was seriously stupid bringing and attempting to do V in a vampire bar. Part of me wondered how he had got his hands on the V, did he buy it or was he a drainer? What could I do, if I exposed him he could be killed and I wasn't up to having a life lost because of me. Than again if he got caught on V or was in the middle of doing it, I doubted there was any chance he'd make it out of this place alive. At least if I exposed him he had a chance...I hope, I mean they wouldn't kill a human in the middle of a bar in front of witnesses would they? I had to stop myself from thinking about the fact that they could do it later, instead I reacted.

I turned my body around quickly, my black hair whipped around me, as did my white dress. My eyes were set on him and only him, my timing was perfect I had launched myself right off the higher platform. Mid jump my mind wondered to why I was even bothering with this guy? What compelled me to stop him? I could hear Sookie cry out my name as I hit right into the guy's side. He cried out with a yell as I hit into him. We both toppled down to the ground, he hit harder than I did as he grunted in pain, there was a slight sound of crunching bone and I wondered if I had broken something on his left side. Mostly everyone in the bar had stilled, and I felt too many eyes on us, but no one moved forward any closer than they already were. I quickly sprang into action as I sat up so that I could get to the vile in his pocket.

"You crazy bitch! Get off me!!" He screamed in fury, as he tried to push me off, and I had to wrestle with him to get him to stay down as I reached into the right pocket in the front of his black jeans with my right hand, it was hard getting my fingers into the tight material but I managed. I grasped onto the vile and pulled it free from it's confinement, once it was safe in my hand I grasped a hold of it tightly and stood back up as quickly as I could manage. My body was a bit sore after that, and the fatigue from the vision earlier wasn't helping. He was panting and glaring at me, but when he noticed what I now had clutched in my hand his eyes widened as he sat up a bit and lunged for me. I jumped back out of his reach, my back hit something solid, and my heels almost made me fall back forward. But I felt two, large, strong hands grab onto my upper arms and pull me back to steady me. I took a step forward and turned around only to see a wide chest covered by a black shirt. I tilted my head up until I looked up at Eric's face he was that much better looking up close. And now that I looked at him, I could see the slight facial hair that he had as well, it suited him very well.

I was right, he was tall...very tall....If I hadn't been wearing heals he would have been exactly a foot taller than me, he had to be around six foot five in height. I only came up to his shoulders with my heels on. At some point when I had attacked the guy him, Pam, Sookie, and Bill had moved behind me. Though Eric stood in front of them all. His eyes were trained on my face in that same intense, and totally over powering stare. His eyes moved down to what was in my hand and I outstretched it towards him, holding it only within my fingers. He reached up and took it from my grip, and looked it over. Nobody was daring to make a sound, though the music still wafted through the air so that there wasn't a complete silence which comforted my scattered mind.

His face remained impassive, though I thought I saw something in his eyes change. "Chow.." He said in a light tone and there seemed to be a pulse through the air and suddenly there was another man standing next to me, I nearly jumped out of my skin. He was around Pam's height with short dark hair. I didn't really care to gaze upon him longer, he was...not appealing at all, lets just say that. "Escort him out." Was all he said and Chow nodded as he turned around and leaned down and gripped the man's arm in a very tight grip that I knew there was no way he was getting out of. I watched the crowd part to let the man known as Chow and the man who still remains nameless through. Where he was taking him, I had no idea, out of the club, or out...for for a punishment or something along those lines, I couldn't say.

My eyes glanced past Eric's arm to see Sookie looking straight at me, her eyebrows were drawn together, and her lips were slightly parted. Her face showed pure concern and worry, she looked incredibly nervous. I saw the arm I was looking past move up and felt his cold hand slip past my hair to the back of my neck where he gripped, I felt a shudder go down my spine at his touch and had to swallow hard to keep myself thinking straight. It wasn't painful, but his grip was tight enough that I knew there was no chance for me to get out of it. I was surprised I didn't have a vision when he touched me, but that might have been because I was already overly exhausted as it was and didn't have the strength to. He pushed me forward with his hand and I walked in front of him as we walked down the same path Chow had taken. He was directing me over to a door that said 'Employees Only' across it with the rest of them fallowing behind us. Behind the door was a hallway with a series of doors We made it through a doorway that was directly across from the first door, it lead to an office of sorts, my guess was it was his.

To sum it up, his office was of a spacious size, shelves took up part of the wall to the left with various boxes stacked on them along with a few other objects. There was a black I believe it was leather couch tucked against the same wall that had the door we were walking through on. The main part of the room was a large desk located in the center. Many things were spread across it, including a flat screen monitor and keyboard, various papers and a phone. A large black chair was behind the desk along with some more shelves with books, and a couple of filling cabinets. In front of the desk were two chairs. He pushed me forward and pushed me down into the seat to the left and let go of my neck, he walked around the desk and slowly sat down in the chair and resumed his relaxed position. Sookie sat down next to me in the chair as Bill stood in between us. Pam now stood next to Eric as he sat there, and as I glanced back over I realized Chow was shutting the door and was standing a few feet away from it.

I didn't think I was going to like this much, if only I had just sat down when he asked me to back out there instead of attacking some random guy over some V. I mean what was he to me, I could have just left the guy to his own issues. "That was quite the show.." My head looked back up from my lap to see his gaze on me once again. His elbows were resting on the armrests and his arms came in front of him, his fingers lightly joining together to make a slight tent of sorts. "But what I want to know, is how you knew he had vampire blood on him?" I glanced over at Sookie who was looking at me, she shook her head slightly no, pursing her lips together in warning that I shouldn't say anything. I know he had saw the exchange, but all the same I turned back towards him with a defiant look in my eye.

"I saw him with it across the room." I said with ease, I was a good liar when I needed to be. But he seemed to see right through me, and instantly called me out on it.

"Don't lie to me..." He muttered, his eyes smoldering lightly under his heavy lidded gaze.

"I'm not!" I snapped at him, my eyes narrowed into a glare as I let out a heavy breath through my nose. He cocked an eyebrow lightly before he turned his head to look at Bill who stood between us still.

"You seem to attract the interesting ones...is this one telepathic as well?" Bill didn't say anything, he just stared across the space at Eric, what could Bill say? He didn't know, the only people in this room that did know where me and Sookie. "Bill." Eric warned lightly, I could hear it in his tone, I felt guilt weigh down on me heavily. Bill shouldn't get into trouble over me, I barley knew the guy and that just wasn't fair for him.

"He doesn't know anything." I spoke up, glancing from Pam to Eric.

"Fae!" Sookie tried to plead with me, as she turned her head fully to face me as I sat looking ahead at the two vampires across the desk. I ignored Sookie and continued. "I'm not telepathic, you can call me...well a Seer is the most commonly used but there are many terms to describe what I do." Eric sat up a bit more into his chair and Pam shifted her weight as her eyes seemed to try and look straight through me.

"A telepath and a girl that can see the future? I must agree, you do seem to find the most interesting humans..." Pam said directing the statement at Bill with a smirk. Sookie got up quickly from her chair as she grabbed onto my upper arm and dragged me out of my own and started to pull me to the door.

"We're leaving!" Sookie shouted, surprisingly nobody tried to stop us as Sookie dragged me past Chow and threw open the door only to slam it on her way back out, I was glad to be out of there I had a striking feeling that they had tried to glamour me while I was in there, but that obviously didn't work.

Bill watched Sookie storm out with her friend before turning back to Eric. "Stay away from her." He said in a low tone, he knew that look in Eric's eye and the smirk that spread across his face after he said it just confirmed his thoughts, he didn't need to be a telepath to figure out what he was thinking. Eric slowly stood up from his chair and walked around is desk till he was looking down at Bill with amused eyes.

"She's not yours, you really have no say in the matter.... You can't protect both of them, and we both know who'll you'll pick." Bill glared at him with an angry look on his face before he turned away from Eric and started to head towards the door. "And Bill," Bill paused at the door and turned his head around to look at Eric, who had his head slightly turned towards him even though he still had his head partially tilted downwards, he was gazing at him through the corner of his eye. It gave him a more menacing look, his next words were in true vampire manner of claiming a human. "Fae is mine."

* * *

Mmmmkay, so there you go! Some more Eric for you(: I hope you like this chapter, sorry for any mistakes and if it isn't detailed enough. I wrote this one very late at night and my brain was a little out of whack due to a bad day but I wanted to get a new chapter out for you guys. Read and Review!


	6. Late night visit

Sookie had my arm gripped tightly as she dragged me out of Fangtasia, what I found amusing about this whole situation, is that we didn't even accomplish what we came here to do. Which was figure out why Eric had requested to see Bill and Sookie, I don't even think that was on her mind as she dragged me out to the parking lot muttering under her breath a slur of profanities and I guessed that wasn't something she did very often and I felt myself wince because of it. Laced through her words I could pick out a few select words: Stupid, vampire, Eric Northman. I cut out the rest of her words when I heard the rest of his name, Eric Northman... She looked furious, and when Bill appeared at our sides, he looked in an even worse mood than her. He grabbed Sookie's arm and stopped her. Oh boy, they were gonna' cause a scene...

"How could you not tell me?! There was no way I would have let her come if I would have known!" A few humans and vampires scattered around the parking lot cast a look our way as he didn't bother to keep his voice down, and I shifted nervously, I hoped they'd shut up soon. It's not like I needed the whole fuckin' population of Shreveport knowing about my secret.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you! You wouldn't have let her come! And I wanted her to be here, not to mention that it is HER life and you don't need to know every detail of it." She shouted back at him and I sighed in defeat, deciding I really did need to step in between the two before this got even more out of hand.

"GUYS!" I shouted loudly which brought their attention back to the cause of all the trouble tonight, well at least most of the trouble. That stupid...very sexy....cocky vampire inside was too blame for some of it.

"AND YOU!" They both shouted "What were you thinking?!", I brought my hand up to my forehead slapping it lightly as they started to yell at me, okay that didn't work. I walked past them without saying a word and headed to Bill's car. They seemed to get that I didn't want to hear it after a little bit and we all made it inside the car. The car ride home...was very...very quiet, I had to check every once in a while to make sure two out of the three passengers were still breathing. And yes that included myself, I guess for now the arguing had stopped. I mean what was it going to change, I had let myself be figured out by three vampires that I barley knew. This was my problem, not theirs I didn't know why they were so worked up.

When we pulled up to Sookie's house I practically jumped out of the car and hugged the ground, thankful that I wasn't stuffed in that backseat anymore, I had almost drowned in the tension, it was worse on the way back than it had been going there in the first place. Sookie tossed me the house keys and I bounded the rest of the way over to the steps, taking the few of those in a leap I heard the wood creak under my weight as I landed slightly hard due to my heals. I opened the screen door before unlocking the second door and walking in the house, leaving Bill and Sookie alone to say their 'good nights.' which my guess was to have a heavy make out session full of lust and regret for yelling at each other. I wasn't in the mood to hear my new friend be disappointed with me, so after I set the keys on the table in the dinning room I made my way upstairs towards my room.

I shut the door quietly behind me throwing my purse down on the floor without a care as I reached down, lifting my leg up so that my knee was bent and my foot came up near my butt I stood on one leg so I could unstrap my heals, repeating the action again with my other shoe I let them fall with a thump against the hardwood floor as I grabbed the bottom of my dress and dragged it up and over my head, leaving me naked except for my panties. I grabbed a pink tank top from my dresser and quickly slipped it over the top half of my body. Once again I was too exhausted to do much of anything, even as I felt my stomach grumble in protest as I climbed under the covers. I thought my life had taken a weird turn last night, but this night well things were just turning so much I was getting dizzy. I knew the moment that I jumped on that guy at the bar, that my life was going to take a dramatic twist, and I knew that Eric Northman would be the one to cause it.

I felt myself drift into a heavy sleep, and for the rest of the night and early morning, I was out like a light. I groaned lightly and turned my head when I heard my door creak open. I slowly fluttered my eyes open to see Sookie fidgeting at the edge of my bed. I ran a hand through my messy dark hair as I sat up and leaned back against the headboard, using the other hand I tried to rub the lingering sleep from my eyes. She was wearing her Merlotte's uniform again and I was guessing she had work today. "Hey..." She said softly and I mumbled a probably incoherent hello back at her as my voice was dry from sleep, I bet I looked like trash too. I was always a late sleeper, it was a bad habit I had.

"I'm sorry about yellin' at you last night. I was just so concerned...I know what Eric's like and-" I cut her off by raising my hand telling her to shut up.

"Seriously Sook, it's fine. I'm not upset at you or anything." The smile that spread across her face, I swear was ear to ear, and I looked at her confused as I raised a single eyebrow at her while making a weird face all at the same time. "What?"

"You called me 'Sook'" She said beaming at me still, I swear her smile could have melted ice, or at least that's what it felt like to me this morning.

"And?" I mused lightly, not understanding what she was getting at.

"No one but my close friends ever call me that."

"Oh...I-"

"No, I know what you're about to do, don't you apologize." She came around the bed and sat down at the edge of the bed and turned her body to look at me better. "I was wondering if you wanted to go into work with me today, so we could see about that job." I had totally forgot about that until she brought it up just now, I nodded my head in a yes and she stood up.

"Alrighty, I have to be there by noon." I just nodded my head and she turned and went out the door. I groaned and slumped more against the headboard as I shifted my head to the alarm clock sitting next to my bed 10:45am greeted back at me in neon green. I slowly managed to pull my tired body up from the comfy confinements of my bed. I cursed as I looked around the room, I had been here for two and a half days now and my dumbass forgot to check my cellphone. I walked across the room to my purse and bent down and dug through it, I pulled out a small black flip phone, I had a tenancy to break them, so I tried not to buy nice expensive ones. 3 missed calls blinked back at me when I flipped it open and I groaned in annoyance all were from the orphanage back in California, I new that they were all worried about me since I hadn't called. I closed my phone thinking I would call later, but after a moment of standing there I knew I'd probably forget so I flipped it back open and scrolled through my contacts, Sookie had entered her number in yesterday and mine in hers. I selected the right number and hit the green button, pressing it up to my ear I waited as I headed towards my dresser to pick out some cloths.

"Hello?" A voice asked quietly from the other line.

"Hey Sister Audriene, it's me, Fae." I heard a sigh of relief and I could just imagine her hand moving up to go over her heart as she thanked god that I was okay.

"Why hadn't you called sooner dear, I had been worried sick and the children really wanted to hear from you."

"I know, I know I'm sorry, I've just had a busy last couple of days. But listen, I don't have much time to talk but I'll call back soon okay?"

"Well...alright, be careful." She muttered lightly in a soft motherly tone.

"I will, bye." I flipped my phone closed as I pulled out a pair of black, white, gray, and pink plaid shorts along with a tight white tank top from my dresser. I moved on to another drawer while grabbing out a pink push up bra, and a matching pink thong. I grabbed my bag of of bathroom stuff and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the morning as quickly as I could. My shower didn't take long, and as usual I came out smelling of vanilla and honey, I felt refreshed and ready for a new day as I scurried back in my room once I was dressed. I quickly applied all the necessary make up and pulled my dark hair up into a messy bun letting a few strands hang down to frame my face, my bangs hung lightly above my eyes. I grabbed a pair of small white socks that only came up past my foot a bit and my black and white converse, lacing them up I grabbed my bag, stuffing my cellphone back down into it and I was on my way downstairs.

When Sookie and I arrived at Merlotte's it was just a few minutes past noon, we would have been here before twelve but when I had went downstairs she had breakfast made again, and I couldn't just not eat it, that would have been rude. Plus I had been starving and was thankful for the meal so that I could make it through the day. When we walked in, I didn't even give the few people scattered around a second glance, instead I just fallowed Sookie into Sam's office. He was sitting in a chair, over looking some papers with a pen in his hand.

"Hey Sam." Sookie said with a smile as he turned and smiled back at her. "You remember Fae from the other night?"

"Yes, I do. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Was all I muttered in reply.

"Well you know how were low on waitresses? Me and Arlene have been working real hard, and I just thought-"

"Say no more," He interrupted her as he turned his gaze to me once again. "Any experience working as a waitress?"

"Nope, none whats so ever." He pondered for a moment before he nodded.

"Well I guess I can give you a shot, Sookie can help train ya', can you start right now?" I was surprised, that was the shortest interview of my life, than again I had a feeling he had a little somethin' somethin' for Sookie so that was probably why.

"Yeah sure." Sookie grinned and turned and sat her bag down in one of the little cubby thingies in his office, I fallowed suit. After a few minutes, I found myself wearing an green apron like Sookie's with a pen and pad of paper, since I had just started, naturally I didn't have a uniform but that was fine with me. The day went by pretty fast, and I avoided skin to skin contact with anyone and everyone around me. I got the hang of it after a few hours, and I was starting to place names and faces. On my break, I sat in the kitchen with Lafayette and chatted with him as he cooked with big John as he called him. I found Lafayette to be very amusing, and found myself laughing till I almost cried on the floor of the kitchen. I got along better with him than I did with Tara.

By the time the sun fell over the horizon I was exhausted, I hadn't worked this hard in quite some time. My feet was killing me, and my hand had cramped up and I thought I'd have to permanently keep a pen in my hand at all times now so that I didn't look too funny. Sam had told me I could go home a few minutes later and I was thankful, though Sookie had to work a while longer and now Arlene was on shift to help her. She said I could borrow her car to go back home as long as I swung by around midnight to pick her up which naturally I agreed to, it was the least I could do. I put away my stuff and grabbed my bag out from Sam's office and did my closing prep so that I would be prepared for work tomorrow. She handed her keys off to me, I hurried out of the bar into the crisp night air. I took a deep breath and sighed contently as I shut my eyes for a moment and tipped my head down as I let myself relax before I opened my eyes again. My fingers sought out the key as I walked forward without looking up, once I had grasped the right one I looked up and nearly had a heart attack, I yelped and dropped the keys on the ground startled. There leaning against Sookie's little yellow was Eric.

"Don't do that!" I shouted at him in anger, my heart was beating wildly in my chest and I wondered if he could hear it, taking another deep breath I went to reach down for the keys but he was already there gathering them up in his large hand. I straightened up as did he, he towered over my petite frame as he held the keys in between two of his fingers. My eyes narrowed in on him, and I was wondering why he was even here to begin with. "Give those back."

"We never got to finish talking, you and I." Came his rumble of a reply from above me.

"Yeah, and I'd prefer to keep it that way if you don't mind." I said reaching up and snatching the keys from his hand, I knew he let me or else it wouldn't have been that easy. I took a step to the side and went to walk past him when his cold hand gripped onto my upper arm stopping me in my tracks.

_I was struck with fear, it was coursing through me like lightning, just adding to my adrenaline. I swallowed hard, my breathing was coming out in pants as I stared wide eyed over at him, he was standing on the other side of the dinning room table from me. He was watching me like a lion would as it stalked it's prey, well in this case since he was a vampire I guess I was prey to him anyway. His blue eyes narrowed in on me, his mouth was slightly parted and I could see the glint of ivory from his fangs. I panicked and turned on me heal and ran into the living room as fast as my shaky legs could carry me. I slipped momentarily on the carpet and he was in front of me in an instant, I let out a scream of surprise even though I should have seen it coming, a smirk went across his perfect lips as I crashed into his hard chest._

_I turned my body, my hair floating around me as I did so, my heart was hammering loudly in my chest, I felt like it was going to burst out of my chest at any moment like in some horror movie. I ran swiftly up the stairs my bare feet thudding loudly, my mind screaming at me to do something, I knew this was a game to him, he was toying with me. If he wanted to catch me, he would have no problems doing so. He was getting a kick out of my fear and that just made me furious. I turned down the hallway and ran for my room, hoping that if I could get to it in time, I could maybe get out the window, no that wouldn't work....I was trapped. I felt a pulse through the air and knew he was right behind me..._

_

* * *

_There you are! Chapter six, I hope you like it. I'm still deciding on a few things about the plot, I know that I want my own issues in it that I make up. But I'm also wondering if I should add the Dallas / Godric stuff into it? That way I'm having the best of both worlds, but I'm not sure yet. What do you think? However I do know that the Maryann storyline will not be addressed in this story. Read and Review!


	7. Tree top terror

I was pulled back into reality, my vision leaving me blind to what was to happen after that. But I felt the fear that shook through me when I turned my head once again to look at the blonde vampire from the vision. His hair looked straighter than the last time I had saw him, he was wearing a tight black t shirt with some sort of white design splattered across the front. He was once again wearing black pants, that were snug on him, and I must say once again they looked so good on him. He wore a tight fitting what I assumed to be leather jacket over his shirt, he hadn't released his grip on my arm and I was somewhat glad he hadn't, I felt myself sway a bit as I tried to shake the vision fully from my head so that I could think clearly about the situation at hand. And his hand happened to be the only thing keeping me upright.

"Interesting vision?" He mused with a smirk on his face, and as much as I loved his deep, slightly accented, and totally erotic voice I wanted to reach up and slap him, but I resisted...for now. I tried to jerk my arm from his grip in a violent manner, but he just gripped on tighter to my arm and I felt myself scowl even more at him, he was going to leave a bruise, that much was certain. He had figured out how they worked, skin to skin contact, damn him for being so intellectual.

"Yes, well I can't really control them." I snapped back at him, deciding I just wanted to get this over with so I could go drown my thoughts in fattening food and a movie, I watched him cock an eyebrow at me in question. "Can't say I've tried though."

"Start practicing." It wasn't a statement, it felt more like a demand. Who was he to command that I learn how to use MY gift? I wasn't going to be pushed around by this guy, no matter how much power seemed to radiate off of him. Just as I went to open my mouth to say something smart ass back at him the door to Merlotte's flew open and a few of the drunken townsfolk came stumbling out laughing. I felt his hand slowly ease up on my arm, and than it was gone entirely as he dropped it back down to his side. I turned my head around to see who it was coming out of the bar, but couldn't recognize really anyone through the dark, I turned my head back around to face Eric but he was already gone. I let out a growl of fustration and took my cellphone out of my bag, it still wasn't that late, we hadn't been standing there for too long. I huffed and walked the rest of the way over to Sookie's car and practically threw the door open once I got it unlocked.

I used the few hours I had to myself to do exactly what I wanted to earlier, I ate some junk food and watched some random movie to keep my thoughts off everything. By the time I had picked Sookie up from work, she had kindly asked me to take her over to Bill's house, I obliged seeing as how I hadn't seen where he lived and I was a bit curious. It was actually just across the way from our house, the only thing really separating the two houses was a cemetery in the middle. We walked up the steps and Sookie used the key she had to open the front door, we both walked in and Bill stood up from the living room. He had been expecting Sookie that much was evident, I turned away when they started to kiss right in front of me I might add. I was taking in the scenery of the house before a girls voice broke me out of my thoughts. The voice didn't belong to me or Sookie, I tipped my head up towards the stairs, and there on the landing was a tall redhead wrapped up only in a towel.

"Bill, I just love your shower." She said with a smile, emphasizing her words, I felt my eyebrows raise up, who the hell was she. I turned my head towards Bill and Sookie, Bill looked like a deer in headlights and Sookie was like me, confused. After the redhead, which I learned to be Jessica was a bit more decent, they sat on one couch while me and Sookie sat on the other. Sookie seemed mad, Bill apparently hadn't told her of his new progeny, apparently he had to turn her as his punishment since he had killed a vampire by the name of Longshadow to save Sookie. Jessica had been staying with Eric, he had sent her out the night we came to visit him at Fangtasia, but apparently tonight he had dropped her back off with Bill, which explains why he happened to be outside of Merlotte's when I came out, but I kept that part to myself.

I could tell Sookie was very upset with Bill, and she seemed a bit convinced that he had slept with Jessica, which even I could tell he didn't. I sighed as I laid there sprawled out on my side of the couch, Sookie was standing now as she stared them down and asked Bill some questions. I had my elbow leaning against the arm rest of the couch while my cheek rested in my palm in a pure lazy fashion. I finally decided to voice my opinion about the matter. "Sookie, I really don't think Bill would sleep with a seventeen year old." Her eyes snapped in my direction as she turned her head to face me with a scowl on her face. I rolled my eyes and stood up from the couch, I walked over and grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her off the couch, heading across the room and up the stairs. Bill started to say something but I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah dangerous vampire impulses, I got it!" I shouted back at him.

Me and Jessica ended up in one of the bedrooms upstairs, we were both sitting on the bed with our backs against the headboard as we talked. "So I never caught your name?" She told me lightly.

"Fae Dellacross,"

"That's a very pretty name." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, she didn't seem so bad actually, take away the bratty teenage issue and I didn't find her bad at all actually.

"Yeah, well I've been introducing myself so much lately that I feel like I'm over using my own name." She laughed lightly with me and we ended up talking for a while longer, a certain male vampire cast completely out of my mind. I was glad to be making another friend besides Sookie, don't get me wrong, I adored Sookie already. It's just when her and Bill were getting a little freaky with each other, I wanted someone to be able to hang out with so that I didn't have to be alone.

"So what made you want to move to Bon Temp, don't you find it boring?" She groaned out as she looked over at me, letting me know that she found it boring herself.

"Well actually the few days that I've been here, it's not so bad. There were a couple...issues but they didn't really bother me as much as I thought they would," I paused before I asked my next question. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" She waved her hand telling me to go on so I continued. "Do you miss your family?" She thought about it for a moment before she slowly nodded her head. I accepted her answer, I didn't need her to use words to know how she was feeling after all I had already lost my family. After a few minutes we were on a more happy subject and I found myself trying to choke back laughter every now and than. After a little bit, there was a soft knock on the door and Sookie opened up the door with a small smile as if to say 'I'm sorry about earlier.'

"You ready to go?" I nodded my head and climbed my way off of the bed. I turned back to Jessica and waved with a silly grin on my face.

"We'll hang out soon alright?" She nodded her head and waved at me as I walked out of the door with Sookie, heading down the stairs past Bill, and headed to the car.

The next few days were troubling, Lafayette had gone missing the night Jessica had shown up, and nobody knew where he was. Everyone hoped he had just taken one of his spontaneous trips like he did every so often. With Lafayette's absence, Terry Bellefleur had to take over in the kitchen, that poor guy, I really don't think he could handle the stress of everything so I tried to make him less nervous by speaking in a low, calm tone every time I passed him an order. Despite my earlier feelings about it, when Eric had practically demanded that I learn how to use my gift as a Seer better, I started to. Jessica, and Sookie helped me a lot with it, it took a lot of concentration at first to stop myself from having a vision when I came into skin to skin contact with them in fact I tried to so hard my eyebrows hurt, but the more I practiced, the better I was getting at it and I didn't have to try so hard anymore. And I was starting to get better at making myself have a vision when I wanted to by touching them instead of just having it automatically happen. I was now able to have two visions a day without feeling like I was going to pass out, but we hadn't tried to push it past two yet.

When Sam told me my shift was over and that I could go home, I practically tackled the man as I thanked the heavens for taking pity on my poor feet. I quickly untied my apron and put it away and did my prep so that I would be ready next time I had work. I grabbed my bag out of his office and threw myself across the bar, fully prepared to walk back home, Sookie stopped me before I got to the door.

"Hey, feel free to take the car home. I'll have Bill come get me after work, and remember it's your night to cook dinner." I nodded my head and thanked her as I rushed out of Merlotte's and skipped over to the yellow car. The sun hadn't set yet and wouldn't four another twenty five minutes at the most. I pulled my keys out of my bag and unlocked the door, eventually we saw fit to make me a copy of the house key and the car key since I would be staying around for a while, though I felt like a burden for Sookie, she didn't seem to mind and I did help her around the house a lot.

When I got back inside, I did the first thing that came to mind, and that was take a very long, and very hot relaxing bath. I ran the bath till it was scolding hot, even though I knew by the time I got out I would probably look like a lobster. While I was waiting for the bathtub to fill up I grabbed my cellphone and dialed back to the orphanage.

"Hewows?" I recognized that cute little voice anywhere, that would be five year old Karen, she wasn't very good with speach, unlike the rest of the younger kids, but I understood her most of the time.

"Honey, what are you doing answering the phone, you know you're supposed to have Audriene do that?"

"Fwae?"

"Yes Karen, it's me." She giggled in happiness and I heard the phone drop with a small 'oops' and I felt a huge smile stretch across my face, I heard some scrapping and than some breathing again when she finally got the phone back in her hands.

"Audweine be busy, makens dinnar."

"Alrighty sweetie, can you remember to tell her I called?"

"Yeah!" she seemed excited to have a responsibility and I felt myself shake my head, I know I wasn't supposed to have favorites when it came to those kids, but I just couldn't help myself, Karen was absolutely adorable.

"Already kido, I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye bye." She mumbled and I heard the phone clunk down, I flipped my phone closed and reached over and shut off the water. I set my cellphone on the counter by the sink and shut the bathroom door, locking it before I stripped out of my uniform, I slowly stepped into the water and hissed from the heat, goosebumps spread across my skin like wild fire as I slowly lowered myself into the steaming heat getting used to the temperature of the water as I slowly submerged myself letting my muscles unknot. I breathed in deeply and shut my eyes as I tipped my head back against the side of the tub. I was in the bath for at least an hour, of course I did all the necessary things: Shaved, washed my hair and body, and even gave myself a mini foot rub. Though it wasn't as good as to if someone else was doing it, but it did help take the edge off. I noticed the darkening purple hand print on my upper arm. Yep, I had been right, his grip left a bruise. My eyelids were droopy as I climbed out of the comfort of the water, letting it drain out as I wrapped a large towel around my form, quickly drying off so that I wasn't dripping water as I made it across the hallway.

I still had a little bit before Sookie would be home, so I was in no rush to get dinner started. And I doubted that she would be coming straight home anyway, she'd probably stop at Bill's house for a while, which meant that Jessica would probably be sent over here. I pulled out a black lacy bra, and a pair of matching black booty shorts, I threw them behind me onto my bed and got out a pair of soft black short shorts to go over them along with a plain long red shirt. I dropped my towel and changed into the new cloths, the shorts went barley past my butt, and the shirt almost covered them up completely, it was loose, but not too loose. I quickly threw my hair up into a messy bun and left my face void of make up. Sookie had already seen my scar one morning when my cover up had been smudged off. I told her the story about my family, and she seemed mortified, ever since than she hasn't brought it up. She's the only one that knows about it over here, and I'd prefer to keep it that way.

I decided I needed some fresh air as I slipped on a pair of low black socks and my black and white converse and made my way downstairs, not bothering to take my keys or my cellphone, I didn't plan to be outside for too long. I breathed in deeply once I stepped onto the porch and held back a smile. "Nothing like Louisiana air..." I mumbled under my breath. I made my way across the yard up to a large sturdy tree and looked up into it. Nothing but branches and darkness stared back at me, and well of course some green it was a tree after all. Despite the fact that I had just showered, I reached up and grabbed a hold of one of the branches and dragged my body up and started to climb. I climbed a good ways until I was pretty high up. I steadied myself on a thick branch as I looked out over the large house, with some of the lights still left on thanks to me. It was peaceful out here, the wild life was chirping noisily and the cool night air nipped at my skin. I heard a branch creak and looked down beneath me where I heard it, but nothing was there. I felt my stomach churn with anxiety, and swallowed hard. "Hello...?" I mumbled softly, hoping with everything that I had that nothing answered me back.

Only the silence greeted me, and I let out a shaky breath, it was an old tree, of course it would creak...right? I tried to set it out of my mind, and remain calm, I closed my eyes for a moment and drew in a soothing breath before I opened my eyes again. I heard a twig snap on the other side of the tree and my head slowly turned on either side of me to see if I could see anything, again there was nothing...maybe it was just an owl? My heart was hammering inside of my chest, and my body went cold with terror. Despite the fact that I was trying to tell myself otherwise...I knew that there was something else in the tree with me...

* * *

Well there's chapter seven for you, sorry it isn't that good, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. And I have decided I will be putting the Dallas storyline into my story. But I will also have my own plot, as you may have guessed this isn't going to be some quick and short story. Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this chapter fast, and with my mind a little unfocused. Thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews. Read, and Review!


	8. His human is dying

"Is anybody there...?" I said slowly, I twisted my body on the branch to get a better view of the other side of the tree, though there was a big trunk in the middle blocking some of the view. I thought about those stupid girls on horror movies, that went towards the spine chilling sounds instead of running and I knew I was being as stupid as they were right now. But honestly, if something was in the tree with me, especially something dangerous, how much luck did I have that I'd actually get away in time? I couldn't see a thing, as far as I could tell, there wasn't anything in the tree besides myself. But I did notice something that made me worried, the wild life had stopped chirping. It was eerily quiet, and I don't know about anyone else, but to me, that meant one thing: danger.

I felt myself shake, oh no....I slowly turned my head back in front of me, and there it was...or I guess I should say she was... I didn't know who she was, but what she was I knew very well. Her mouth was parted, her fangs peaking out through the darkness, she was perched on the branch in a crouch. Her arms dangling between her knees as she stared at me with wide, crazed eyes, her head was cocked to the side, her flowing dark hair all around her, a grin spread across her face and I did not like the way she was looking at me.

"Now I can see his infatuation with you...so pretty....so...virginal..." Her voice was just as creepy as she was, and I felt myself shaking with dread. "Too bad I can't have a taste..." Normally, I had much more backbone than this...but than again, there was a very ominous female vampire in front of me in a tree. I swallowed hard.

"W-who...are y-you...?" She seemed to pout when I stuttered, and her eyes furrowed as she tipped her head to the other side now..

"Awww...he doesn't talk about me? How....insulting..? All the same," She seemed to shake off her disappointment. "My name...is Sira, and I have a little message for you..." She was crouched in front of me in an instant, the branch didn't even move, her eyes were narrowed, she was inches from my face and I felt myself freeze on the spot. Her next words came out in a low threatening growl, "Stay away from Eric..." Despite the malice in her voice, she still managed to make his name come out in a purr. Before I could even take my next breath, she shoved me hard and I felt myself tip backwards as I lost my balance on the branch, I looked up at her with wide eyes as I started to fall. She grinned evilly back at me and waved her hand in a goodbye as she vanished from the spot on the tree, I couldn't manage to scream I couldn't even breathe. My head was the first to take a hit, my skull cracked into a branch on the way down and I felt pain circulate down my spine. In that moment, I thanked myself that I hadn't climbed up the tree higher, at least this way I had a small chance of surviving the fall. The fall only took seconds for me to hit the ground thanks to gravity, but it seemed as if everything was set on slow motion around me. Why hadn't I just stayed inside? I was surprised that I only hit a few smaller branches on the way down, giving me several little cuts, one ripped through my shirt and got me in the side.

My body hit the ground painfully, and with a loud thud a sickening crack echoing along with it, this time I did scream in pain. White hot fire spread across my body and I felt tears burst from my eyes and slide down my face, I was screaming bloody murder and couldn't stop. I was trembling, every nerve ending in my body seemed to be in flame. I faintly heard footsteps across the yard, and saw red hair come into my view, through the tears rushing out of my eyes I recognized Jessica and she looked terrified. And in that split second she was gone with a pulse through the air, I was alone writhing on the ground for what felt like hours but in reality it was only minutes, my breathing was coming out in painful gasps and my voice was horse from screaming for so long, I had stopped screaming now my voice couldn't take it but the painful moans didn't stop. And neither did the pain, I had never felt so much pain before in my life. I closed my eyes tightly as I coughed and sputtered, I heard footsteps thudding against the ground know and saw blonde hair above me when I opened my eyes.

"Fae! FAE!" She screamed at me, and I just kept crying..I tried to calm myself down as best as I could.

"I-.....I-can't...." I coughed and choked as I turned my head to the side, I let out a painful shriek. "feel...my.." I didn't even get to finish before she was looking frantically at Bill.

"Give her some of your blood now!" There were tears leaking from her eyes and her face had pure agony over it.

"Sookie, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't!?" He ignored her for the moment and turned to face Jessica.

"Call Eric, NOW! Tell him to get over to Sookie's house, tell him his human is dying." my eyes went wider as I looked up at him, Jessica grabbed Bill's cellphone and ran off to call Eric.

"I'm...d-dying?!" I sputtered, and he just turned his head away from me.

"His human?! You explain right now Bill Compton!" Sookie said in outrage, he looked back and forth between me and her before he started his short explanation.

"At Fangtasia, after you and Fae left the room, Eric voiced his claim over Fae, I cannot give her my blood...Eric would not appreciate me being able to feel his humans emotions..amongst other things." Sookie seemed to be in shock at the fact Eric took such an interest as to claim Fae for his own, but she understood Bill's reasoning for not wanting to give her his blood. Eric was not a person anyone wanted to anger, especially since he was Sheriff of the area, with Jessica back from making the call, they thought it would be best to try and move Fae into the house.

"Fae...this is going to hurt..." Bill warned, he had his hands near my side while Jessica sat near my shoulders and Sookie was at my feet, all at once they proceed to lift me up, trying their best to keep me from bending. My voice screamed out into the dark night once more as I cried harder as they carried me up to the house, Bill and Jessica had already been invited into the house so it was no problem getting my form inside. They placed me down onto the couch delicately so that I was laying flat, I hissed in pain but slowly calmed again, my body was going numb and I felt very sleepy. Bill slowly turned his head towards the door at the sound of someone approaching at breakneck speed, Sookie noticing Bill's actions rushed over to the door and threw it open.

Eric stood there, but he looked different, his blonde hair was short now, and slicked back allowing more access to see his beautiful face His hair seemed a bit darker now than it had been before, my guess was it was brown with lots of blonde highlights, it suited him. He was wearing very dark gray pants, they were a bit loose, but still in his normal tight pants fashion for the most part. He was wearing a simple, black zip up over-shirt, with nothing underneath it was part way unzipped, two blue stripes went down the sleeves, his sleeves were pushed up part way on his arm, showing off his forearms. A necklace hung around his neck and dangled on his chest. Sookie wasted no time at all, "Eric, please come in!" Her voice was rushed as she stepped aside allowing him to step threw the doorway and in a flash was at my side looking down at me as I trembled, my eyes slowly looked up at him, and I knew I looked like a wreck. I vaguely wondered in the back of my mind how he'd gotten here so fast from Shreveport, than again vampires were very fast...

He kneeled down next to me, there wasn't a single emotion passing on his face as he looked me over. "You need to drink.." His deep voice rumbled next to me as I hazily looked over at him, he brought his wrist up and bit into it, tearing away some of the flesh as thick, dark red liquid leaked down his arm. I shook my head no, my confused and drowsy mind not keeping up with the issues at hand.

"Fae! Just listen to him!" Sookie wailed at me. Eric didn't wait for her to try and convince me to do as she said in my current state of mind, his wound was closing and he had to bite into his wrist a second time.

"Hold her head." he ordered a Bill who was standing next to the arm rest of the couch. He nodded and leaned down grasping my head in his hands gently, yet the grip was there, Eric reached out with his other hand, and held my nose until my body naturally reacted and my mouth opened, his wrist was against my mouth in a second, the liquid sliding into my mouth, I couldn't breath at all now and so I yielded to his demands, my foggy mind deciding I didn't want to die, not right here, and not right now. I closed my lips around the gash and sucked, he let go of my nose, allowing me an intake of air as I pulled his blood into my mouth. It was....dare I say it intoxicating as it ran down my throat, and I probably would have moaned if there wasn't so many people around. I reached up with one of my hands and held his wrist closer so that I could suck more freely. Eric's eyes seemed to roll into the back of his head for a moment as he took a deep and very unnecessary intake of air, his fangs were out as his lips were slightly parted. After a few more moments he slowly, removed his wrist from my mouth, there was blood all across my lips, the left side of my mouth, and down on my chin as my head slowly tipped to the side, the pain was fading and I felt the pull of sleep. My hand didn't let go of Eric's wrist, even as I allowed sleep to take me into it's embrace.

When I awoke, I slowly shifted to the side as I stretched my body and let my toes curl at the feeling...wait...I could feel again. My eyes snapped open and I found my head to be slightly elevated, I hadn't been out that long, maybe an hour at most but I felt completely healed though in my mind I knew I had healed before that even, I let my eyes adjust to everything around me and found my head resting on someone's thigh, I slowly sat up and turned to figure out who I was resting on. I shouldn't have jumped, cause that resulted in me falling off the couch. I should have known Eric didn't leave, that freaking...perv! Putting my head on his lap, who did he think he was, I was scowling at him and he just looked amused as he leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on his knees as he looked down at me.

"Quite a jumpy one, aren't you?" My glared only hardened more, this man seemed to bring out the childish side in me it seemed.

"What are you still doing here?" I snapped at him, he cocked an eyebrow at my behavior towards him, I looked him over and noted the changes in his appearance. I felt a tingly sensation all over my body, I knew from the moment I saw him that I was attracted to him, but now...I could REALLY feel it...

"That's no way to talk to the person that just saved your life." He stated bluntly. Instead of saying anything back at him, or even an apology I blurted out something totally off topic.

"You cut your hair." I stated just as Sookie and Bill walked back into the room, my guess was they sent Jessica back home, Sookie looked relieved as she rushed over to greet me, she bent over and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad you're okay, I mean I knew you'd be okay since you took Eric's blood but-" She paused and took a deep breath. "What happened?" I suddenly froze at that, as the memories came rushing back over me like a tidal wave, I shuddered before slowly closing my eyes. I opened them back up again to see Sookie take a step back and sit in one of the armchairs. Eric reached down and grabbed my arm in the same place he had the other night. The bruise was gone, though it had been on it's way to healing after so long but now there were no traces of it at all, he hauled me up, and this time I didn't fight it as he placed me right next to him on the couch. He leaned back and put his arm on the back of the couch behind me.

"I was...pushed..." I managed to choke out as the vision of the woman came back into my mind.

"...Pushed...?" Sookie asked slowly, the vampires seemed to stay quiet and wait for an explanation.

"By a woman...when I was sitting up in the tree across the way.." I glanced at Eric and he caught my eye. "She...told me to stay away from Eric among a few other things." Bill shot Eric a look, but Eric's head was turned my way, his eyes on my face, I tilted my head up to face him. "She said her name was Sira." Eric stiffened for a moment before he relaxed.

"Sira?" Bill questioned Eric with a confused look on his face.

"A vampire I used to know...she had a bit of an...attachment to me." He seemed to be pondering as his eyes looked at nothing in particular, but the intense stare didn't go unnoticed by me.

"How did she know about Fae?" Bill questioned Eric again.

"That, I do not know. Nor do I know how she found her so quickly...than again.." He turned his head back to me, and his eyes went up and down my form and I shifted uncomfortably, not because I found his gaze to be unsettling, it was because his gaze was doing..very inappropriate things to me at the moment. I thought I saw him smirk before he continued. "You do have quite...a..unique scent." He turned back away from me before I had time to let what he said sink in.

"Why would she attack Fae like that?" Sookie whispered out into the room.

"Jealousy." Bill guessed.

"What does she have to be jealous about?" I questioned dumbly, everyone shot me a look, and I knew there was something I was missing. I glanced at Eric before looking away again.

I shifted in my seat, and let me thoughts wrap around what was being said about the female that nearly killed me, my arm brushed against Eric's and seeing as how I wasn't at all focused another vision came to me.

_I saw Lafayette on the leather black couch in Eric's office, he was shirtless and he looked exhausted, he was scruffy and dirty. And there seemed to be a towel wrapped around his leg as he laid there on the couch, his leg draped over the arm rest and his arms resting across his stomach. There was a chain leading down his chest that was attached to a collar of sorts around his neck, apparently it had been broken off._

_The vision was on mute, and I couldn't hear anything at all, Pam and Chow were in the room with him. Chow watching him intently while Pam paced a few words were exchanged between the two before Eric walked through the door. He had his head tilted down, examining whatever it was in his hand as he spoke a few words, apparently they were directed at Lafayette cause he was the one that spoke next. Eric walked around until he was behind his desk, what was in his hand now more clearly visible, they seemed to be a few envelopes, letters maybe. He was still speaking as he gazed over them, I saw Pam smile wickedly at Eric, Eric was still speaking to Lafayette about something that I couldn't hear, but I didn't think it was a light conversation._

_Lafayette started talking now, the three of them listening closely, Eric said something before Lafayette again continued, it was frustrating not being able to hear what they were saying and it was driving me crazy, I didn't know why the vision was on mute, maybe it was cause it was still unclear whether or not it would happen. After all Eric was sitting next to me on the couch, and not in his office. A few more sentences were exchanged between Eric and Lafayette, before Eric strode over to stand between Pam and Chow as Lafayette finished what it was he had to say. Eric said a few things, his beautiful lips moving lightly, he turned his head to Pam who gave him a look, and than to Chow before he gazed at Lafayette again, he said something else before his fangs came out and in a pounce they were all on him, feeding from him as he yelled, and I was pulled back into the present._

My head turned quickly up to look at Eric, there was fire in my eyes and I knew that I looked furious. My mind wasn't even on the Sira issue as of now. "What have you done with Lafayette!?"

* * *

Ta da! Chapter eight for you, sorry that this isn't a suspenseful ending like some of the others, but by the next chapter we will be getting into the Dallas part of the storyline, I just had to start adding in my own plot as well. Like I said before, this will not be some quick, short story. Again, like always sorry for any mistakes, I'm not feeling too well at the moment but all the same I hope you like the chapter. Thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews, Read and Review!


	9. Don't you dare

"The human who exchanged sexual favors with a vampire in order to sell his blood? Nothing yet..." He trailed off as he looked down at me, I let out a sound of frustration.

"He certainly did not look fine!" I said fuming as I stood up from the couch, Sookie apparently had gotten up from the arm chair because she was now standing next to me, Eric slowly stood up towering over the both of us, his face unreadable like it was most of the time.

"You have Lafayette!?" Sookie seemed repulsed by Eric now, and more furious than I was, than again she had known Lafayette much longer than me.

"Injured!" I added in. Eric's eyes turned towards me, scanning my face, he knew I had a vision involving him, or else I wouldn't have known that he had him at all, but boy was I glad that I did.

"You're gonna' let him go right now, or I swear, I'm going to the police!" In that instant after those words left Sookie's mouth, Eric's face was in front of hers, he was baring his fangs at her, a slight hiss coming from him.

"I do not respond well to threats." He growled back at her, his eyes flashed to mine for a moment as if he was making sure I heard what he said, I had tilted back a little, as did Sookie since he had surprised us by moving so fast.

"But perhaps...we can come to an arrangement." His voice returned to that same provocative low tone as usual as he pulled back away from Sookie, taking this as an opportunity now. I saw Eric's eyes flicker down to the pulse point on my neck, but I managed to hold my ground. I saw Bill dart forwards until he was right next to us. Eric's hand snapped forward and grabbed onto my wrist, small sensations made they're way down my nerve endings, I swallowed hard and tried to yank my arm back but his grip held, making my attempt in vain.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped at him, he payed me no mind, I was surprised he was so tolerant with me disrespecting him. He yanked me sideways towards him, and I crashed into his side as his arm let go of my wrist and wrapped around me I felt something stir in my abdomen and I blushed oh...fuck. This was not the time, or place to be getting turned on, especially by him! He did just save your life, a voice reminded me in the back of my head but I quickly shut it up. He brought us both back down to the couch so that we were sitting once again, with me unwillingly cuddling into his side. There was no room between us, my body was turned so that my front was directly pressed up against his side, my left leg was overlapping his. I looked up at Sookie and Bill for help, but they were already seated across from us now, and I doubted there was much they could do anyway. Despite the fact that I didn't want to be sitting this close to him, it wasn't uncomfortable in fact it felt right.. His scent was all around me now, I could smell it better being so close, he had a slight woodsy scent to him, with the mix of burning wood like that from a fire, along with a scent that was purely male. Cologne was mixed in as well making an amazing combination, and I found that I couldn't get enough of it as I breathed in deeply through my nose allowing it to fill my brain. Was there anything unattractive about this man? I seriously was doubting I would ever find a flaw, and that just pissed me off.

He was probably doing this to get on my nerves, and it was working...stupid...tall...my rant was cut off short as he started to speak. "A Sheriff in Dallas has gone missing," He stated, his eyes glanced over at Bill who shifted, it was obvious that they had already had this conversation and Eric was having to repeat it again. "It goes without saying, that he needs to be found, and with your abilities..." His arm tightened around me, but he was looking at Sookie, was this the reason he told me to practice my seer abilities?

"So if we go to Dallas and find this missing vampire, you'll let Lafayette go?" Sookie asked him cutting him off, knowing full well what he was going to say next, her face was set in stone, and I knew right than and there SHE would be agreeing for the both of us, but I didn't blame her, I was good and ready to do whatever it took to set Lafayette free before anymore harm came to him. I hadn't known him for very long, but he was a good friend, and he didn't deserve what was happening to him, even if he was dealing v.

It was Bill's turn to speak up next. "No, Fae nearly died tonight, and you have a habit of finding danger yourself. You are not going to Dallas." He stated simply as he looked down at her.

"She can make up her own mind Bill! And so can I for that matter!" I snapped at him, he shot me a look and I just glared back, it's not like I was mad at him it's just that at the moment, I didn't care what he thought one bit.

"I will pay all of your expenses of course, and yes, I will release your friend to you tonight." Sookie pondered for a moment and shifted in her chair, I probably would have been to, if I wasn't in the iron grip of a vampire.

"And we want five thousand dollars." She stated her next demand, I raised both of my eyebrows up at her statement. Bill looked at her as if he was telling her to shut up.

"Wha-" She cut me off.

"Me and Fae will be missing a lot of work, and I want a driveway." She said looking over at me before turning her gaze back on Bill, she did have a point there...

"You're human is getting cocky." He stated towards Bill, his eyes were hard and I felt myself shiver, and his gaze wasn't even directed on me. Bill seemed to find that this was a good time to jump in.

"They will take ten thousand, and I will accompany them.." I felt a swirl of flattery inside of me, it was nice having a best friend with a protective boyfriend, it meant that he took care of me too.

"I don't think so, no."Came Eric's reply, his voice got to me every time, something that...delicious was not something you got used to. Sookie glanced at Bill and took the opportunity at hand, they seemed to be taking advantage of Eric asking for help and were milking it for all it was worth.

"Yes, ten thousand, and Bill goes with us or it's a deal breaker, right Fae?" All eyes were on me now, and I scowled at them.

"Don't you guys give me those looks, you've left me out for the whole negotiation, and you expect me to be the final deciding factor. I do not think so, I will not have this pinned on me." Sookie shot me a look, her eyes pleading with me to just agree with her. I scrunched my face up trying to resist it, my head was resting against the side of Eric's chest, if I tried to lift my head it was very, very uncomfortable. I sighed and gave in, not even daring to look up and meet Eric's gaze.

"I agree, it sounds fair..." I muttered out lightly, though everyone in the room heard me perfectly fine. Eric shifted and pulled a cellphone out of his pocket giving into our demands...he must really want to find that Sheriff, he dialed a number and pressed it up to his ear, I tried to move out of his grip than, but it seemed that he was good at multitasking. The language that came out of his mouth next was not what I expected it to be, instead of English, Swedish smoothly slipped it's way off of his perfect lips. Oh god, I felt a fire light inside of my body, my body tensed, and I saw a smirk make it's way across Eric's mouth as if he knew, wait, how in the world did he know what I was feeling? Or maybe he was smirking at something else and I was just being paranoid? But than again, there was that thing Bill had mentioned earlier...though in my state of pain, I wasn't exactly listening.. He clicked a button on his phone, ending the call as he put his phone back away.

"Pam is dropping off your friend.." He paused for a moment before he continued. "Unharmed." He added in.

"He better be!" I snapped once again at him my mood changing instantly, he looked me over for a moment, and spoke to me like we were the only two people in the room instead of having two others watching us closely.

"You surprise me..and that is a rare quality in a breather..." I wasn't sure if what I just said surprised him, or I overall surprised him. In fact, I myself was surprised he even said something like that, than again I was also a bit confused.

"You disgust me." I stated simply...I felt like I was lying, but he didn't need to know that.

"Got that right..." I heard Sookie mutter and out of the corner of my eye I saw Bill give her a look and squeeze her hand tighter telling her to be quiet.

"Perhaps I'll grow on you?" He suggested lightly once his eyes were back on me, instead of Sookie.

"What, like a fungus?" He took a very deep, and again unneeded breath of air before he let it out, before turning his head away from me again and without retaliating to my sorta insult.

"You need to leave immediately." He was addressing Bill now.

"I will make the travel arrangements, but I will need your credit card number." Eric nodded lightly and stood up from his spot, leaving me behind and by myself. I felt a small twinge of loneliness but I mentally slapped myself at that one, willing myself to get a grip. Once Eric was standing he turned his head to look at me, for the millionth time that night, but this time he took a long, and very excessive look at me before he strode over, and went out the door, shutting it behind him. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding as Sookie got up from her spot and came over and sat next to me. She put a comforting hand on my back and began rubbing small circles, she seemed to know I was distraught. The situation had totally changed, one minute I was dying thanks to a vampire I still didn't know anything about except for the fact that she had an 'attachment' to Eric whatever the hell that meant. The next I was completely healed and yelling at Eric about kidnapping Lafayette, and now we were heading to Dallas to find a missing vampire.

"God, now I understand why people fear vampires so much..." I muttered lightly.

"He could have let you die." Bill stated bluntly and Sookie gave him a disapproving glance, I looked up at him and knew he was right, but I couldn't help but be mad at Eric, especially know that he wasn't in my presence, it was easier to think straight instead of having my thoughts captivated by him.

"How can someone torture a human one minute, and save one the next?" I asked him and he just sighed lightly.

"Selling vampire blood is a serious offense...I'm sure whatever condition you saw your friend in, there are others who would have done far worse."

"And that makes it okay?!" Sookie's hand stopped moving on my back, and I decided I just needed to try and let it go. So I quickly changed the subject, Bill had been right again after all...at least Lafayette was still alive...

"Bill, why did you call me Eric's human earlier?" I asked him in a low tone as Sookie walked out of the room, she came back a few seconds later with a glass of water and handed it to me while handing Bill a bottle of True Blood, I guess I had been sounding a bit horse and she took care of me once again. I smiled at her for a moment before I took a big drink of the water, draining half of the glass greedily.

"Because to vampires...you are. He has claimed you Fae, he has stated that you are his, and that no other vampire may feed from you, and with Eric, I'm guessing that will mean no one should touch you either.." I'm guessing that was the best way he could explain it to me, so I took it, but I wasn't pleased with it.

"He most certainly cannot feed from me!" Neither of them answered back at me, in fact neither of them was even looking at me they were looking at each other as if reliving a memory, well that wasn't the best sign... " So I'm just supposed to accept it?" I said setting the glass down on the table, referring to Eric's claim on me. "He's used to getting what he wants." I added in afterwords, I didn't ask it, I stated it, cause it didn't seem right asking if it was true, it already seemed like pure fact. None of us said anything for a few moments before Bill spoke up finally.

"I hate...that he's putting you in danger..." He said to Sookie, his eyes were on her, and they were filled with so much compassion, I felt a twinge of jealousy at the love they shared but I didn't have much time to dwell on it before Bill was looking at me.

"And you, after you almost died tonight...he may be putting you in harms way once again...for his own selfish reasons." Sookie got up and went to Bill, she wrapped her arms around him and smiled as she leaned into his chest.

"Thank you Bill, for caring." I said with a smile on my face, I sighed and looked down at myself, I was still such a wreck, but I needed to know if Lafayette was okay..but sadly, I was afraid to go outside. Maybe we could check on him tomorrow...during the day before we had to leave for Dallas, I knew that was horribly selfish of me, but I just couldn't help myself. I wasn't ready to die yet, I mean I was still a virgin and everything! And that stupid bitch of a vampire seemed to have my death on her mind. I got up from the couch and started to walk out of the room, but than I stopped and turned my head towards the two of them who were whispering words to each other.

"What will drinking Eric's blood do to me...?" They both looked over at me, Sookie's face looked a bit..unsure so Bill explained some of it to me, though he looked a bit worried about telling me.

"He'll...always be able to know what you're feeling..which...can come in handy if you're ever in danger again...he'll always be able to know where you are." he paused for a moment before going on... "Your attraction to Eric...may be a bit increased...and...your libido will probably be a bit more active, you took a lot of blood from him and Eric is a very old vampire..."

"Who said I have an attraction to Eric?" I said in a snotty tone, they both gave me a look, and I felt my face flush, I wasn't the type to blush much. But if they both knew that I was attracted to Eric, than oh boy, I was in more trouble than I thought. I let Bill's words sink in as I left the room, in serious need of a quick shower and hopefully undisturbed sleep, this was just all too much for one night.

I decided on a quick shower, I didn't want to crawl into bed looking the way I did, there were still a few twigs in my hair when I pulled my hair out of the bun. There was dried blood on my form, but the cuts had healed, and my shirt was ripped and there was no use in keeping it. So I simply tossed it in the trash as I stripped down in the bathroom. I felt strong, and healthy and knew it was because of Eric...vampire blood was very useful so it seemed. But I didn't want to make a habit of having to drink his, no matter how....no no no. Fae, you shut up right now! I scolded myself as I climbed into the shower. I did everything over again, deciding I didn't want to have to take another shower in a few hours, seeing as how it was very late at night. I rinsed all the grime off of me, and scrubbed extra hard when I remembered her face.

I washed my black hair until it was silky soft and didn't smell like dirt anymore, I shaved and washed my face before I got out of the shower, drying off and wrapping a towel around myself. I quickly brushed my teeth as I let myself dry a bit more under the warmth of the towel. Once I was pretty much feeling refreshed and minty I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room. I quickly changed into a pair of pink panties and a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and a black tank top. I threw my hair back into a messy bun, letting my bangs fall just above my eyes like normal. I walked out of my room and back down stairs, the living room was surprisingly empty, I slowly looked around wondering where Sookie and Bill could have gone off too. Maybe they went back to his house for a while so they wouldn't disturb me? I walked into the dinning room, and let me just tell you, that was not who I wanted to see again so soon.

"What are you doing here?" I muttered out lightly, my face showing confusion as I was frozen on the spot, he slowly turned his head over to look at me.

"Not happy to see me?" He guessed.

"I thought you left."

"I did."

"Than why are you here?" I said starting to get a bit irritated but he changed the subject on me.

"Why do you hide it..?" He tilted his head a bit to the side as if he was examining something, my face just showed confusion.

"Hide what?" But than it clicked, this whole time tonight my scar had been uncovered, my hand flew up to my right eye and covered the scar that marred my face. "None of your business." The sentence came out sharp and defensive, and I thought I saw his eyes glitter in curiosity as he looked me over. I heard him growl out between his lips, and I jolted a bit, not expecting that kind of reaction from him, why was he getting upset over that? Out of all the things I've said to him tonight why was that bothering him? The atmosphere changed, and so did the look on his face.

In zero to sixty seconds...I was struck with fear, it was coursing through me like lightning, just adding to my adrenaline. I swallowed hard, my breathing was coming out in pants as I stared wide eyed over at him, he was standing on the other side of the dinning room table from me. He was watching me like a lion would as it stalked it's prey, well in this case since he was a vampire I guess I was prey to him anyway. His blue eyes narrowed in on me, his mouth was slightly parted and I could see the glint of ivory from his fangs. I panicked and turned on me heal and ran into the living room as fast as my shaky legs could carry me. I slipped momentarily on the carpet and he was in front of me in an instant, I let out a scream of surprise even though I should have seen it coming, a smirk went across his perfect lips as I crashed into his hard chest.

I turned my body, my hair floating around me as I did so, my heart was hammering loudly in my chest, I felt like it was going to burst out of my chest at any moment like in some horror movie. I ran swiftly up the stairs my bare feet thudding loudly, my mind screaming at me to do something, I knew this was a game to him, he was toying with me. If he wanted to catch me, he would have no problems doing so. He was getting a kick out of my fear and that just made me furious. I turned down the hallway and ran for my room, hoping that if I could get to it in time, I could maybe get out the window, no that wouldn't work....I was trapped. I felt a pulse through the air and knew he was right behind me...

He wound his arm around my waist, ensuring that I wasn't going anywhere, as he pressed up against me from behind. His other hand found it's way up to my chin and gripped it, he tilted my head to the left exposing my neck even more to him. He leaned his head down until his nose was nuzzling my neck where the vein flowed strong, I heard him inhale as he took in my scent, his grip on me only tightened, and I guess that meant I smelt good, which would have been a compliment if the situation was different. I could feel his arousal, and had to stifle a gasp, even through his pants I could tell that he was...well...big. I had to stay in the right of mind... I cast my lust aside, and let me just say that was a very difficult task indeed. "Don't...you...dare" I spoke out quietly, yet my voice was firm.

His head moved up, his nose tickling my skin all along the way as he trailed a path until I could feel his breath on my ear as he breathed one word as a reply. "Mine." Not even a second after he said those words, I felt his fangs pierce into the sensitive creamy flesh of my neck as I gasped, my eyes going wide with shock.

* * *

So there you have it, part nine. I hope you guys enjoyed it(: The Dallas plot is officially started. As usual, I apologize for any mistakes I made, and I seriously hope that this chapter didn't seem a bit too rushed with all the events that took place. Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Read and Review!


	10. Trouble in Dallas

The early afternoon sun was what woke me up, it was streaming threw my curtains onto my face, basking me in its glow. I groaned and wished I could just swat at it and have it be night time again..night time... I sat up in bed so fast I got dizzy. I stumbled my way out of the bed and rushed over to my vanity, I practically flung my hair aside as I looked over my neck...so it hadn't been a dream. Sitting on my pale flesh, was two distinct marks showing that I had indeed been bitten by Eric last night. I glanced back over at my bed and furrowed my eyebrows, how did I get in bed last night? The last thing I remember was the feel of his fangs...and than...nothing.

Did I pass out? I probably did, I was in so much shock that he actually bit me I probably passed out in his arms, not the smartest of things to do but I couldn't change it now. My mind instantly wheeled over a rumor I remember hearing back in California, it was about vampires...virgin blood was one of the best tasting kinds of blood. Did I taste good to Eric? NO, no, no! Get those thoughts out of your head right this instant! I walked back over and sunk back onto my bed, my hand still lingering on my neck as I spaced out in thought, the memory of last night was still fresh in my mind.

Why had he bitten me out of nowhere? Did he have a reason, or had he done it just to prove that he could? 'Mine.' My mind swirled to a sudden stop, if my thoughts had been a car there would have been an accident. That stupid...he marked me to prove I was his before I went off to Dallas! Oh, when I saw him he was gonna' get it, I was so mad that I didn't even hear the door open until Sookie was standing right in front of me. I swear I jumped two feet off the bed in fright, my eyes wide as I stared at her. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" I exclaimed at her, her eyes widened and she took a step back, I instantly felt bad for yelling at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you heard me come in." I sighed and muttered an apology under my breath.

"No, no, don't be sorry, I just wasn't paying attention." I forgot the fact that my hand was still on my neck and Sookie's eyes were glued onto my hand. Before I could react she had shoved my hand away and was gaping at me like I had grown three heads and was about to eat a baby.

"Fae Dellacross! Did you and Eric have sex?!" She exclaimed at me, I blinked a few times at her and than got a look of confusion on my face, which quickly turned to anger, than turned to a look of amusement.

"What?! No! What in the world would make you think that?" I paused and thought about it for a second. "Okay, dumb question."

"So..." She slowly sat next to me on the bed while turning her head to look at me as I stared straight ahead. "You didn't...right?"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I'm still a virgin." She nodded her head and than pursed her lips.

"Than.."

"I don't even know, and please do not make me give you details." She seemed to except it and decided it was time for a subject change.

"A limo is picking us up at five, will you be ready by than?" I nodded my head, both of my eyebrows slowly raising at the mention of a limo, why in the world- Ah, never mind Eric was paying for it.

"Have you called Lafayette?" I asked slowly, wondering full heartedly if he was truly okay, she shook her head no.

"I was leaving that to you, after all..if it wasn't for your vision we might have never found out about him." I smiled at her and reached over to the bed side table and grabbed my phone, scrolling through my contacts, Sookie must have saw it as her time to leave, shutting the door behind her. I pressed the phone up to my ear and waited, it rung a few times before a tired voice finally reached my ears.

"Hello?" Well that wasn't in regular Lafayette fashion, Eric must have done a number on him...

"Lafayette! I'm so glad you're safe." My relief for his safety was evident, and I was sure he could hear it in my tone. I hadn't known him that long, but I didn't want to loose him so soon before I got a chance to get to know him better. "How are you feeling?" My voice muttered out, adding it in after a few moments more.

"Like shit, but I heards you busted my ass up otta' there." I nodded my head, but than remembering that was stupid, I went to answer, but he beat me to it. "Look, Fae baby, I don't know how you knew where I was, but I's thankful."

"Lafaye-"

"As far as I'm concerned, I was on a cruise, you best get used to thinkin' it too." He sounded so...broken I guess you could say, and I didn't want to argue, he must have been through hell. I was gonna' kill Eric...again. Wow, two threats on Eric's immortal life in less than ten minutes, I was on a roll today.

"Alright, I'll let you rest okay? Feel better...please?" He hummed what seemed to be an agreement before I heard a click and the call was ended, I sighed and snapped my phone shut, biting down on my bottom lip, life was just getting too complicated. I was thankful I had thought to take a shower late this morning, even though I wished I could take another one now, I knew I didn't have the time. I could feel Eric all over me, like he was still...STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! I mentally slapped myself, damnit, why couldn't I go five minutes without thinking about him? Oh my god, I'm loosing my mind...

I went to my small closet, and dragged two of my bags out to pack my stuff for Dallas in, I didn't know how long we'd have to be there, so I just wanted to be prepared for anything, better safe than sorry. I threw way too much clothes out of my dresser, folding them neatly and packing them away along with any shoes I might need, man...I wasn't a total girl or anything. I packed away everything I thought I'd need, including my make up well not before putting some on, my phone charger, bath stuff that I had an issue living without. Once I was finished, it was mid afternoon and I knew we'd be leaving soon. I zipped up the last of my bags and frowned, well this wasn't deja-vu or anything. I'd only been living here for a few weeks now, and I was already going on a trip to Dallas. Bon Temp was sure turning out differently than I had expected. I grabbed a quick outfit out of the closet to wear for the day and shimmied out of my pajamas and my underwear, I slipped on a pair of white panties and a matching bra before picking up one of the pieces to my outfit. The outfit consisted of white skirt, that ended a little bit above my knees and sorta fanned out a bit. The tank top was a matching white, with a lacy trim to it but not overly done. The heals I put on, were red and strappy. And I ended up curling my hair and putting a few red barrettes in as well to match, pulling my hair a bit out of my face so only my bangs were hanging down.

When I came downstairs from getting ready, Sookie was walking back in the front door in her Merlotte's uniform, I had completely forgotten that we worked today. I looked like a dear caught in the headlights as I stared at her, she looked up and smiled and than she noticed my reaction and seemed to catch on. "Oh! Don't worry about it, I got us time off with Sam, and told him you were packing for the both of us at home so I picked up your tables. It was a slow day today anyway." I let out a long, thankful breath and nodded my head at her. The limo was there to pick us up before I even knew it, I was nervous and fidgety, and Sookie kept casting me sideways glances, I had never been on a plane before and it was making me very nervous. Apparently both Bill and Jessica were coming with us, Sookie had thought it would be good for Bill and Jessica if they had some time together outside of the house. And I mumbled an agreement, along with me muttering under my breath about Sookie being a step mom to a teenage vampire.

The plane ride wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be, especially after a few mini bottles of liquor that me and Sookie got into. The flight was a little late, and instead of landing a bit before dusk, when we arrived night had already fallen. Sookie walked off the plane first, she was wearing a cute little number making us both be in skirts she looked like the sun on a hot summer's day and I couldn't help but have a smile on my face as I watched her. I walked behind her off of the plane. There was a man standing in front of a limo waiting for us, holding up a sign that said 'Compton Party' on the front.

Sookie made a cute little sound when addressing the man and he waved his hand, well he more like raised it for a second with a half ass try at a smile. "That's us." She stated as we made it the rest of the way down the stairs getting off of the plane that said Anubis Airlines across the side. We both walked over to the man with silly smiles on our faces, we really shouldn't have drank that much... Once we reached the man, Sookie immediately started ranting holding up the little plastic bottle of Liquor, the only thing I caught out of all of it was: "It's like booze for dolls." And I snorted with laughter, see this is why someone under twenty one just doesn't drink even if they are twenty. Especially me, I soooo could not handle being intoxicated.

"They gave us ten...each!" I exclaimed behind her, while still managing to hold my composure.

"You're two hours late, you were supposed to be here before sun down." The guy muttered lightly, he looked nervous, I lightly narrowed my eyes at him, slightly tipping my head to the side. Even in the state I was in right now, I could tell something was very...iffy about this guy.

"We got delayed for take off." Sookie explained to him, he was casting nervous glances behind us, and I slowly turned my head to see what he was staring at, they were unloading the travel coffins that held Bill and Jessica.

"Kay than, why don't you two go wait in the limo." He said gesturing towards it, his eyes still watching the coffins. I took a slow step forward, until I was right next to Sookie. "I got the AC cranked up." he said trying to convince us further...this guy...this guy was reminded me of a kidnapper. You know those kind that convinced kids to get in vans with candy or other promises of luxury.

"No, thank you. We're fine." I said for the both of us, I really didn't like this guy...

"Well...go on, they're cokes in there." I grabbed Sookie's wrist in my hand and she seemed to catch on, her face went into pure concentration and her whole demeanor changed, I knew what she was doing. She gasped and before I had time to react, the guy had grabbed her, lurching us both forward. Fear struck me, and I knew I had to do something, he couldn't handle us both could he?

"Get your hands off her!" I screamed and unlatched my arm from her as I shoved him away, in less than a second Bill shoved me aside, making me hit the floor as I groaned in pain, cement really wasn't comfortable, he had the guy in his grip and was staring at him with fury in his eyes.

"Make a noise and it'll be your last." I heard his fangs come down, and gulped slowly as I moved to stand up. The guy looked stricken with fear, and I really didn't blame him, you did not want a pissed off vampire on your hands. I heard bangs, and I looked over to see the other coffin moving around before falling off onto the floor.

"Hey! How the hell does this thing open." I heard Jessica's muffled voice and I glanced back over to Bill and them. "Someone help get me out of here." She exclaimed before a small scream of frustration.

"I'll get her." I mumbled out, running back over across the cement to help Jessica get out of the travel coffin, when I finally managed to release her she looked like she just got mugged, her hair was standing up in different directions as she looked over at me as she climbed out into a standing position, she seemed very happy to see me.

"Fae!" she said with a smile before wrapping her arms around me in a hug, I awkwardly patted her back lightly. "I'm so glad you're okay, you have no idea how scared I was when I saw you that night...I-" She sniffed me before slowing pulling back away from me, she raised an eyebrow at me and her face got totally serious. "Why do you smell like Eric?" Oh boy... I was not sober enough for this..

After too much explaining, and a migraine later, we were all seated in the limo, Bill was glamouring the man that had tried to kidnap me and Sookie, and Sookie was busy explaining about glamour and how it didn't work on either of us and no one was sure why.

"Tell me your name."

"Leon." The guy seemed way out of it, and I was thankful I couldn't be glamoured, that would have sucked.

"Alright Leon, no one is gonna' hurt you." Bill slowly glanced over at Jessica, who was sitting closer to them than me and Sookie were. "Would you like to try?" I felt a smile form on my face after he said that, aww they were bonding! Jessica's face lit up with surprise as she looked at Bill, she was more together than she was earlier, and didn't look a frazzled mess anymore.

"Could I?" She asked in disbelief, wondering if he was being serious with her or not.

"Here...lean in close so you can catch his gaze-" I stopped listening after that.

"Sookie, I'm sorry." She looked over at me in confusion.

"For what?"

"For not being able to help out more earlier, I don't even know why I'm on this trip, I mean you...you can read minds. I can only see the future when I touch someone, and not even that often yet." She put her hand on my shoulder and made me look at her since I had turned away in the middle of my explanation.

"Fae, don't beat yourself up, you have an amazing gift, I would love to see what happens next, maybe I could have saved my parents, and gran." I bit the inside of my cheek after she had said that, I wish I would have known her sooner, Sookie was too much of a good person to have to carry that much pain. I didn't mind carrying my burdons, because they were all I ever knew, but I wish she didn't have to.

"Let yourself be dead." I heard Bill tell Jessica, and I turned my gaze back to watch what they were doing, it was really interesting, learning about vampires, though if you would have told me a few years ago that I'd be sitting in this very spot in this situation, even with my seer abilities I don't think I would have believed it. "You feel it?" Bill whispered, and Jessica nodded her head once in response "You are empty, a vacuum."

"Sookie..." I mumbled out quietly, and again she turned her head to face me. "Bill sensed your fear earlier...didn't he?" She nodded her head as I looked at her, I slowly turned my head to face Bill and Jessica again. "Do you think Eric felt mine?"

"Yes." She breathed out and I slowly nodded, I wondered what was going through his mind...

**Eric's POV.**

I felt her fear a bit after dark, it ripped through me like an arctic wind, crushing at my insides, I could practically hear the scream on the tip of her tongue, I tensed with anticipation, and as soon as it had come, it was gone. I felt an anger burst through the bond, and than calmness. The calm before a storm I thought bitterly. I knew I shouldn't have entrusted Compton to look after her, he was only going to focus on his human, Sookie Stackhouse...while useful, she had also captured my attention, that was until the night she brought Fae with her to Fangtasia..

I had gone to his home, the human that had given me exactly what I wanted, a way to get Miss Stackhouse and Fae to Dallas, his leg was infected I could smell it before I even reached his home. Which was the only reason that I was there in the first place, Fae would not appreciate it if he had to loose it, and that hassle wasn't something I wanted to go through right now, there were more important matters to attend to and I needed her to focus on finding him...

His window was wide open when I got there, he was sprawled out on the couch, watching some mindless program on the TV. "Good evening Lafayette." He panicked and fell to the floor.

"No." I watched him with mild curiosity, though I'm sure it didn't show. "You can't come into my house unless I invite you in, and I aint nowhere near that crazy."

"You have to come out eventually..." I paused a moment before continuing. "I have all the time in the world.."

"You let me go!" He exclaimed at me, why was she so interested in this human? Both of them, Sookie and Fae...they seemed quite angry when they found out that I indeed had their friend. Humans emotions and reactions were so interesting to observe...everything was urgent, and everything was dramatic.

"I gave you a very generous gift, the gift of not killing you." I paused as I watched his reactions, they were interesting, but not nearly as captivating as hers... "And I'm here to give you something else," That caught his attention, he turned his head back to look at me and I outstretched my hand so that it was threw his window with my palm face up. Using my other hand, I pulled up my sleeve revealing my wrist to him. "The healing elixir that is my thousand year old blood." His eyes glanced down to my wrist before looking back at me, he must have been weary, he sure did look it. I kept my wrist outstretched, my thumb rubbing over the flesh as I watched him with calculating eyes, his was being very cautious...good boy...

He licked his lips and took a deep breath, he turned his head away as he started speaking. "I-I don't think that's such a good idea." He glanced back up at me after he finished. I dropped my arm down, time for a different approach.

"You're legs already infected, I can smell it. You don't get that taken care of you can loose it." He glanced down at his form, and than back at me, pondering what I had told him, I didn't have time for this. Compton was supposed to have called me already, and with what I felt earlier, he should have known better than to wait to contact me...

"Why do you wanna' give me your blood?" Hmmm...he was smarter than he looked...clever human... I leaned down until my arms were resting against the window sill, part of my body through his window now as I watched him carefully, he leaned back a bit more, not liking the fact that I could get so close.

"I like you.." I muttered out the lie, they came natural to me now.

"Bullshit," He pointed the fan gripped in his hand at me. "You wanna' be able to keep track of me, why?" It was impressive that he figured that out, so I thought I'd give him the truth this time.

"You obviously mean something to Fae, and what Fae finds meaningful...I find...curious." I chose my words carefully, making sure they fit right on my tongue. He glanced away from me, a look of defeat crossing over his face, yet there was an understanding there, my guess was that Fae had contacted him earlier in the day to see if he was indeed safe. "You really have no choice Lafayette." I raised an eyebrow lightly, a small smirk passing over my lips. "You know it."

He turned away from me, "Fuck." He wasn't happy with the situation, that much was evident, but he really didn't have a choice in the matter if he wanted to keep his leg. I let out a small, mischievous smile of satisfaction as he got up from the floor to get to the door to invite me in, yes..it was good to be me.

* * *

Well here it is, chapter ten. I don't think you guys are gonna' like it too much, I personally think this chapter sucks. And as for me finally doing a part in Eric's point of view, I know it wasn't that good at all, I try not to do parts in other people's point of views, because I know I can't do them justice. But a lot of you were so anxious to get a part in Eric's point of view, that I thought I'd give it a try even if it was just a small portion. So I'm sorry that this chapter isn't that good, I'm not feeling too well still and I'm pretty much running on no sleep. I'll try and make the next chapter better I promise! Also, sorry for any mistakes once again. Thank you all who have reviewed once again, Read and Review!


	11. Agitation

Bill let Jessica take over on glamouring the guy known as Leon and came back over to us, he sat on the other side of Sookie so that she was in between us. She turned her body a bit so that she could look at him fondly, her gaze loving with a small smile on her face.

"You were very sweet with her." She encouraged, obviously she was proud of him for it, and I just nodded my agreement, not sure if he noticed I did it or not, but oh well, I had made an effort at least.

"He was sent to abduct the both of you...which means someone knew you two were coming." He glanced between the both of us before looking back at Jessica who was practicing her new found skill, I stared at her with an amused expression on my face, oh she was gonna' love this, I could just tell. Once again, I counted my blessings, thankful that I couldn't be glamoured.

"Who do you think is behind it?" I asked, I turned my gaze, to watch them both out of the corners of my eyes. I was speaking in a quiet tone, but I knew they both could hear me. I didn't want to talk to loud and break Jessica's concentration, though I doubted I would even if I was talking louder, she was off in her old little world.

"Vampires?" Sookie added in after me.

"Too sloppy." Bill confirmed what I was thinking and I hummed my agreement once again.

"If it had been vampires, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be sitting here right now." They both cast me a sharp look, one that clearly stated 'not helping.'

"Maybe that church?" Bill suggested, well more like told the both of us, well more Sookie than me, I think he knew I was already convinced it was them, and now we just had to get Sookie to wrap her mind around it.

"Bill, they may be crazy but they're still a church. They're not gonna' kidnap anybody.." I nudged her with my elbow and she looked over at me. "What?"

"You seriously think a church isn't capable of something like this? Churches have done far worse things through history than attempted kidnap, and after all it's The Fellowship of The Sun we are talkin' about Sook, we associate with vampires, you currently DO a vampire...so in my opinion, they are more than capable of it." I wasn't in the best of moods at the moment, and I'm pretty sure it was evident, but I hated the fellowship, they were a bunch of stupid morons that twisted words to make themselves feel better for their own despicable behavior. In truth I had been in a bad mood ever since Bill shoved me out of the way when he came to our rescue, I rubbed my shoulder at the memory. I don't think he meant to, but he still did it. And he hadn't even said sorry for it, but maybe his mind was too focused on the situation at hand, I really couldn't blame the guy, this was already stressful. Sookie looked a little stunned about what I had said, especially the part about her doing Bill, but hey it was the truth and I wasn't about to keep it to myself. But she didn't open her mouth to argue, we did have a point, and there was no use in arguing with that until we knew the truth.

"I have to agree..." Bill muttered out, casting a sideways glance at me, well glad to know somebody was with me on this one.

When we got to the Hotel Carmilla, I had to stay with Jessica to make sure that she didn't do anything too stupid, though I wasn't the best 'baby sister' for Jessica. After all, I tended to act a bit too childish around her, so this obviously was not a good idea. I was not going to make her behave, though I know I should have, but I just couldn't bring myself to want to. Sookie and Bill went to go get the room situations figured out and get the keys for the room, so I calmly waited in the lobby type area with Jessica and Leon.

"Would you give me your cellphone?" Jessica asked Leon, they were sitting across from each other in chairs, while I sat next to Jessica letting my thoughts surround me, why would the fellowship attempt to kidnap us..? What did they want from us? Leon pulled his phone out and handed it over to Jessica, who took it into her hand.

"Thank you Leon. Everything's okay"

"Yes." He agreed with her.

"Did you seriously just pocket the man's cellphone Jessica?" I interrupted her, and her new found game.

"Yes I did, got a problem with that?" She said looking over at me slightly before quickly turning her attention back to Leon, well someone woke up on the wrong side of the cubby hole... I put my hands up in defense, and shook my head no.

"As long as you tell Bill I didn't see a thing if he asks, cause I am not getting in trouble on your behalf." She just nodded her head in agreement to the deal and I smiled at her and leaned back further in the chair, getting comfy as I observed her at 'work'.

"Actually, everything's not okay." Jessica said to him changing her mind on the direction she wanted to go with this guy, oh boy...this wasn't gonna' end up well. I slowly got up from my chair, and walked past them over to where Sookie and Bill were standing at the front desk about to warn them of what she was up to.

"Hey guys...Uhmmm...-" They both turned their heads to look at me, but I never got to finish, I couldn't quite understand what he said cause I winced and muttered a string of cuss words as I heard his voice ring through the air as he yelled out. "Yeah..." I finished, Jessica was cracking up and practically falling out of her chair and I sighed and shook my head.

"Jessica!" Bill shouted at her, but she just kept laughing, though now she was trying to stifle it. We all slowly turned away from the scene to face the blonde lady at the desk. Bill smiled awkwardly and I was coughing to quite from giggling. "She's new." He told her lightly, obviously embarrassed of her behavior as he returned to signing the appropriate paper work, they soooo were gonna' blame this on me...damnit...

Once the room arrangements were done, I was surprised to find out that Bill and Sookie were sharing a room, with an adjoining room for Jessica, while I was all by my lonesome in a large suite, it didn't really bother me though, I was just a little curious to know why Eric had paid for a room for me to be by myself in. Did he know something that I didn't? Scratch that...if he did, I don't think I really wanted to know.. Since there was still mattered to attend to, I simply dropped my bags off in my room, and went over to Bill and Sookie's room. We were gonna' see what information we could get out of the human..wow....I mean we were gonna' see what information we could get out of Leon, yes Fae, he has a name...LEON. Not the human, I mentally scolded myself.

"Leon look at me, Look at me Leon." Bill said, trying to get Leon to now focus on him, whooo, Jessica had sure done a number on this guy. Bill and Leon were on one couch, while me and Sookie sat side by side on the other one across from them. Leon slowly turned his head to face Bill. "Everything is going to be okay." He said, trying to comfort him into a peaceful state.

"No it's not, my worst nightmares..." He mumbled out. Bill huffed and turned around.

"Jessica! What on earth did you do to this man?"

"I am on the phone!" She hollered back, I let out a snort of laughter and Sookie gave me her look of disapproval.

"I'm sorry...but it's really funny, who is she talkin' to anyway?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hoyt Fortenberry probably, me and Bill went back to his house last night, after you went upstairs, and we found them kissin' on the couch." My eyebrows shot up, I had only met Hoyt a few times at Merlotte's but he seemed like a nice enough guy, I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips.

"Awwww...she has a boyfriend." It was Bill's turn to give me a look, I just rolled my eyes. Jeez, these two needed to lighten up sometimes...

"Maybe if you put your hand on his shoulder? Sometimes touching helps me hear their thoughts better." She whispered out to him. I nodded my head lightly.

"She is right, after all that's how I..." My tone dropped to a whisper also, we were being so secretive. "...have my visions." Bill reached over and lightly placed his hand on his shoulder deciding to take our advice, and good thing he did to, cause it worked like a charm.

"Who sent you?" Bill questioned, and I leaned forward from my relaxed state on the couch, my eyes narrowing lightly as I waited for his response.

"Fellowship of the sun." He stated quickly and effortlessly. Bill quickly turned towards both of us and my eyebrows shot up, I glanced from Bill to Sookie.

"Told you." I muttered in low tone, I slowly turned my eyes back onto Leon.

"Are you a member?" Sookie asked him next.

"No, they hired me." Thought so...he didn't look like he'd be apart of them, than again, working for them was just as low in my book.

"Who exactly?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure, it was over the phone. Money was put for me in a locker at the grand station." I couldn't help but get that mob vibe, I mean seriously? I knew they were fucked up, but now they've moved on to organized crime?

"And they hired you to do what exactly?" Bill continued on.

"Abduct the humans with the Compton party, and bring them to the church." I swallowed and looked over at Sookie, for some reason the fact that we were almost kidnapped was only just now registering in my mind. I bit the inside of my check and let out a long, slow breath out of my nose.

"Do you know our names?" Sookie asked now, it seemed like we were taking turns.

"No, ma'am, I didn't even know you two were gonna' be women." He paused, and Bill leaned back away from him. "All I knew was the vampires were usin' a human, to find the vampire, Godric." My eyes narrowed lightly, so his name was Godric than? Well that would certainly help with the situation.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked slowly, turning slightly on the white couch to face him a bit more directly.

"No ma'am, I do not." He stated matter of factly. Bill looked at the both of us, and I slowly leaned back again, resting a little more into a relaxed position. Obviously the interrogation was over, and it was Bill's job to take over from here. He leaned back in close to him, and put a small smile onto his face.

"You did very well, I'm sure your employers will be pleased."

"Think so?"

"Of course, what could you do? We never arrived, it's not your fault." Sookie put on a small smile as well, but I just turned my head away from the scene, not even looking at the man now, I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to pay any mind to what they were doing now. There was a pull at the back of my mind, something about the name Godric was causing turmoil in my thoughts, and even I wasn't sure why.

"Yeah!" he seemed relieved, I could hear it in his tone, even though I wasn't looking at him, I tilted my head down until i was looking at my lap. "Flight never arrived."

"No," Bill said firmly. "We just weren't on it." It was easier to say a couple passengers weren't on a plane, than to say a whole flight never came in, that was easy to check up on. And than they'd have known we'd tampered with the guys mind, though they'd probably think we did anyway.

"I got so nervous for nothing." He giggled, and Bill laughed lightly, obviously faking but that was okay, Sookie joined in with them as they smiled at him to comfort him, and his fragile state of thoughts.

**Eric's POV**

Though stupid, I couldn't help but gaze at the TV, it was on some mindless program that I was only catching part of. I gazed at it intently as I sat in the chair, Lafayette had invited me in a while ago, and I proceeded to make myself pretty much at home. After all, I was sparing his life..again, my right arm was outstretched to the side, a gash in my upper wrist as the blood flowed freely, well as long as he didn't stop sucking at the wound, which he was currently doing so. The sensation didn't feel as good as when Fae drank my blood, but that was to be expected, I wasn't...interested in this human as I was her. In fact, I barely felt anything at all, except for the light grip of his hands on my wrist and my forearm.

"That's enough." I stated, but he continued on, not releasing his grip on my arm, as he hungrily drank up more of my blood. "Don't get greedy." I said lightly, moving my arm just a bit, I knocked him backwards onto the floor with ease. The wound started to heal right after he was detached from me. My phone rang at that exact moment as well, and I used my other hand to pull it out of my pocket, my eyebrows furrowed lightly when I realized that it was indeed Bill calling...he should have called much sooner than this, I answered the call and moved the phone up to my ear. "You were supposed to call the minute you arrived."

"We were ambushed at the airport."

"By whom?" So my suspicions had been correct had they? No surprise there... that must have been what she was fearing earlier, they had tried to take her... I could hear movement in the background, and vaguely wondered if it was Sookie or Fae...perhaps both.

"You know exactly by whom Eric! The fellowship of the sun." Oh...he was getting way to comfortable around me, this just wouldn't do, he was forgetting his place. "Why didn't you tell me they were involved?" My agitation was leaking off of my in waves, he was lucky I needed both Sookie and Fae for this...Or my tolerance for him would not be this lenient.

"I didn't know for sure, now I do."

"You could have shared your suspicions with me." I flexed my hand a bit, curling my fingers, my wrist was fully healed by now. Music started up behind me, and I knew Lafayette was the cause but I didn't look back to check on him yet.

"I could of, but I didn't. You should remember that I am your Sheriff Bill, we are not equal." I paused for a moment, "And if that displeases you, take it up with the Magister, or the Queen." I was about to hang up, but he quickly replied in a hushed tone.

"Do not forget that I have your human with me Eric." He bit out bitterly, I pulled the phone away from my ear and hit the button, ending the call, my eyes darkened a bit, as did my mood even further. So she had been in the room with them, I knew it was foolish letting him go off with both Sookie and Fae, entrusting her with him, was a gamble on my part, one that I was regretting, he couldn't keep her safe...

**Fae's POV**

Bill had just gotten off the phone with Eric, and he looked most displeased, though I couldn't blame him. Eric had pretty much sent us blindly into battle, he could have at least told us that we might have had an issue with The Fellowship, than again it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were probably involved, we should have thought about it more. I hadn't heard the last thing Bill whispered to Eric, he had said it too quietly for my human ears to pick up on, even with Eric's blood coursing through me, giving me better senses for the time being. I hadn't heard a thing but I had seen his lips move, but it seemed as if Eric hung up on him after that.

I had been helping Sookie unpack her stuff and put it away, and now I was pretty sure it was my turn to leave, I knew they would want their alone time. After all, Sookie had only mentioned about a million times already that this was their first trip together. I got up from the couch, and announced my departure, they just nodded their head in response, but within moments Sookie moved forward and gave me a hug.

"Be safe." I just nodded my head at her, assuring her that I would be indeed cautious.

"I'm just right down the hall Sook, don't worry you're pretty little head." And with that, I walked out of the room and down the small stretch of hallway, unlocking my door I flicked on the lights. The suite was huge and light tight, and I hadn't had much time to admire it yet, or explore and now seemed like the perfect chance. I hadn't ever stayed in a nice hotel like this one. In fact, I'm pretty sure this room had cost more than I had ever spent in my entire life, and I did like to splurge. After quite a bit of exploring, I decided to put my stuff away, so that it felt more like home than just a vacation, might as well relax why I could right? And plus, I had no idea how long we would be staying.

Once I was finished unpacking, I moved to lounge on the couch, in hopes of resting my tired body and mind. I heard the door creak open, and I slowly turned my head to find Eric standing in the doorway, a frown was instantly placed on my face, as I moved to sit up. How did he get in? I was sure the door had been locked. "And what are you doing here?" I mused lightly, turning around from my position on the couch to face him, he just looked even more amused than I did and let both of his eyebrows raise up.

"You didn't really think that Bill could handle this by himself did you?" I felt my frown grow at this point, I knew he was right, Bill really couldn't handle the both of us, and when I say us, I mean Sookie and I. I knew that his main concern, would be, and still would be Sookie no matter what. I was at risk being here with only them.

"Okay than, new question, what are you doing here?" I said putting emphasis on the here part, clearly stating that I meant the room. He was in front of me in a flash, the pulse in the air the only way to tell that he had ever moved at all and I wasn't just seeing things.

"Now....you didn't honestly expect that I'd let you stay in this big room all by yourself...did you?" A smirk was placed on his lips, and my mouth dropped. I was sooooo not sharing a room with Eric Northman! No way! That screamed more trouble than this whole trip did all together, I quickly got up from the couch and walked around it, he turned his body to face mine as he watched my every move.

"Nu uh! I don't think so, I am not staying in a room with YOU, I'll go stay with Jessica!" I had stopped in front of him as I said that, and than turned quickly on my heal to walk towards the door, I'd come back for my stuff later, I figured it would be more dramatic if I stormed out of the room. Too bad I never got that far...

My body was twisted around until I was turned with my back facing the door, and in that next second I was forced up against the door tightly, I sucked in a quick breath, Eric's body pressing fully up against mine, he gazed down at me from his height, watching me with scrutinizing eyes as I trembled in his hold. His right hand was resting on my right hip, while he leaned his weight against his forearm that was propped up against the door by the side of my head. He lightly tipped his head to the side, parting his lovely lips before speaking in a hushed, and naturally seductive tone.

"And why would you want to do that...?"

* * *

So here it is(: I hope you enjoy it, sorry for any mistakes, I'm sure they're are quite a few of them. Like I said in the last note, I haven't been getting much sleep at all lately. But I had really wanted to get a new chapter posted up for you guys, so I hope you enjoy it all the same. Again, sorry this one isn't that thrilling, I added another part in Eric's point of view, and I hope I did alright, though I still think that I don't do him justice in the slightest. But thank you to everyone who supported me any how. Read and Review!


	12. You're trembling

Now, you see this was exactly the reason that I didn't want to share a room with him, my heart was pounding at having him so close, and I couldn't stop trembling. God, did I have no self control? I couldn't find my voice, I'm not even sure I was breathing, oh the things this man does to me... I just continued to look up at him, as he looked down at me with analyzing eyes. I swallowed and closed my eyes for a minute, when I opened them back up, I had hoped he wouldn't be looking at me still, no such luck. His gaze hadn't wavered, his blue eyes were drawing me in, I had to find my voice or I may just have been stuck here all night, who knew how much patience he had?

"Get off of me..." I grumbled under my breath, turning my head away from him to look off to the side. His hand that had been resting on my hip, slowly started moving up my side, tracing my curves, despite his cold touch, every time he grazed my skin it was like he was leaving fire behind. His fingers traced over my cheek before he slipped his hand into my hair, and grabbed a fistful tight in his grip. I gasped at the tightness of his hold as he moved my head so that I was looking at him once again, he was toying with me again, I just knew it. His slow agonizing touches, he knew perfectly well what he did to me.

He leaned his head further down, until his own lips were just inches away from mine, "You're...trembling." He mocked me lightly, I could see the smirk pulling at the corners of his lips, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Well you're not exactly radiating a hot body temperature now are you?" I lied through my teeth, to me, he didn't feel cold at all. I should have said something else, because his reaction to what I had said was far from what I had pictured it to be.. His lips smashed against mine, in a searing kiss that had me yielding up my mouth without thinking. He took the opportunity greedily as his tongue invaded my mouth, not leaving a single space unexplored, his tongue glided over my tongue piercing and he paused to pay extra attention to the metal making me shudder once again. He tasted sweet, and oh so delicious, just like every other part of him, I couldn't get enough of his bruising kiss. My arms had gone up and wrapped themselves around his neck, keeping him close. The hand that wasn't tangled into my hair slowly explored down the other side of my body until it ran down my thigh, he gripped and pulled my right leg up around his hip, pressing tighter against me. I groaned against his mouth, that was the second time I had felt his arousal for me. I hadn't had that many kisses in my life time, but Eric beat them all, his kiss sent a pang through me, and had a fleeting thought that no other man could compete with him. He growled against my lips before pulling away from me, good thing too, I was in desperate need of some air.

My lips were swollen and a darker red than usual when he pulled away, my breathing was irregular and he had the most mischievous grin on his face, and I instantly flushed, how could I have given in so easily, what was wrong with me? "You will stay in here." he told me firmly, as he pulled me backwards with him so that I was no longer up against the door. I was too stunned to say anything, and in that instant he was gone. I stared wide eyed where he had been moments before and let out a long, shaky breath. He was gone now, couldn't I just leave? But the mental image of him busting into Jessica's room to drag me back out stopped me from doing just that...was it just me, or did things just get a whole lot more complicated?

**Eric's POV.**

After my time with Fae, I had to set all other thoughts aside as I met with Bill town in the bar, he was no doubt very displeased with me. I knew I had interrupted his time with Miss Stackhouse, and I could have cared less. Though in truth, if I had the chance and the time at the moment, I would have tried to continue what I had started with Fae. I could sense her frustration through the bond, she was very surprised when I took the initiative to take a kiss from her...and how sweet of a kiss it was.

"I admire you Bill, it takes a real vampire to admit he cannot protect his human." I taunted him lightly. "Or mine..." I finished, not that I had ever thought he could, Sookie was enough for him to handle. And Fae, well...she was quite the spitfire, she wouldn't listen to Bill if it came down to it. I had counted on this...

"And it takes a true monster to not care about anyone, or anything other than himself." He responded back at me, trying to get a rise out of me.

"I care about others." I responded in a slow easy tone, showing that his attempt to bruise me had no effect what so ever.

"You care about Godric," He paused and thought about it for a moment. "Do you care about Fae?" He mused lightly, wondering full heartedly if he could get a real answer out of me. I turned my head to look at him, my gaze intense, I had to control myself, I needed him after all...well not him specifically, but Sookie would not be here if it wasn't for him, and her I still had use for. "You have no obligations to Dallas, or Texas. This is personal for you, why?" Before we could continue, the waitress came up and put down his blood substitute, I stared at it distastefully, how could he stand to drink that stuff? It was horrible, and it could never compare to....her blood. To my surprise after I had drank from her the other night at her home, I had learned that my suspicions had been indeed correct, Fae was a virgin. That alone made her blood taste...amazing to say the least. But their was something else there, something else that made her taste even better, whatever it was it made her blood wild. I felt my hunger grow just at the memory of what she had tasted like. I felt my eyes darken, why was it that I couldn't seem to get the little spitfire out of my mind?

Once the waitress had retreated, I took the chance to get my mind back on track, "I hope you'll enjoy your blood substitute, which is costing me forty five dollars."

"Oh, I have no intention of drinking it, I just want you to pay for it." Oh yes, he was definitely not pleased with me at all, he was getting way too used to talking back to me, this would have to change...

"Oh you're so mature." I drawled out as I looked over the humans and vampires scattered around the bar.

"Answer the question." He demanded of me again. "Why this allegiance to Godric?" I suppose he had a right to be curious, after all...there wasn't many I'd go to this far of lengths to find..

"He's much beloved by his subjects..." I could see Bill out of the corner of my eye, his face showed a many emotions, he was trying to figure out what I had meant by that. Than he looked, amused, and finally arrogant.

"Only Kings and Queens have subjects Eric, not Sheriffs." That snapped one of my fuses, I couldn't help but lash out at him with my words, how dare he?!

"Godric could have been King of Texas had he wanted." I said while turning to face him, my face was still masked, yet there were a few select emotions leaking through but I no longer cared at this point. "He could have been King of any vampire territory anywhere. He is twice as old as I am, and very powerful. There are none of them in the new world." Bill seemed a little off now, obviously he hadn't known much about Godric.

"Well if he's so powerful, how could they abduct him?" I leaned forward in my chair, not taking my eyes off of him.

"Now that is what worries me, if one such as he can be taken by humans, than none of us is safe." It was true, this had worried me more than anything else at the moment, my eyes flickered with anger for a moment, I know they had, Bill was looking at me in such a way that I knew this worried him too, seeing as how I spoke so highly of Godric...but of course I would...

"What can I give you to release Sookie from her agreement." Funny...he only mentioned his human, but Fae and Sookie were in this agreement together anyhow, so even if there was something he could give me, he'd have to find a way for me to let them both get out of it. And seeing as how Fae was my human, that wasn't possible in the slightest. He looked determined though, but I quickly shattered that.

"Nothing." He turned his eyes away, knowing that I wasn't going to let Sookie get out of this one. "And since you like humans so much, I think you would want to protect them." He turned his gaze back to me, and I continued on explaining. I need to try and make it so he was more willing to let Sookie do whatever it takes to get Godric back. "The vampires here are like cowboys. If they don't get Godric back, they'll want justice. They'll start attacking people." Bill seemed shocked after I had finished telling him that.

"Open aggression against humans, that's insane." I lightly tipped my head, shifting slightly back in my chair.

"Well, it's Texas." I said leaning back into my chair into a more comfortable, relaxed position.

**Fae's POV.**

I had paced in my room for quite sometime, I just couldn't get my mind off that kiss. I bit down on my bottom lip and sighed, damnit, I really needed to talk with Sookie. I had already changed out of my cloths from earlier, and into something more comfortable. I was now in a tight red tank top, and loose fitting black, gray, and white plaid pajama pants that were warm and snug. They were a bit long on me, and were set low on my hips but I didn't really care. They were one of my favorite pairs, and I was quite stressed and thought the night called for them. I took the barrettes out of my hair, and let my hair fall down in still slightly curly waves, putting on a pair of white socks I left mine and...Eric's suite and went over to Sookie's room. I knocked lightly on the door and waited a few seconds until she opened it, she seemed surprised to see me. Like she had forgotten I was here at all. I don't know whether I should have been happy with her or insulted. She was either very relaxed, or just way too horny to notice me. I hoped it was the relaxed one, she was wearing one of the robes provided by the hotel and I was a little fidgety, I hoped I hadn't interrupted anything.

"Am I-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Oh no, Bill's down in the bar with Eric." She explained and I nodded my head, and walked into their room after she opened the door a fraction wider to let me through. I bit my lip as I stood there and she went over and sat back down on the couch, after a minute, I fallowed her and hesitantly sat down. "What's wrong sweetie, you look like you've seen a ghost." I let out a shaky breath and wrung my hands together, looking down at them before I slowly looked back up at her worried face.

"Uhmmm....Eric stopped by...my room earlier...to tell me that the reason I had gotten such a big room, was well...because he knew we'd be sharing." She looked startled and than angry, but she didn't say anything, she just let me continue. "And I...well I said I'd go stay with Jessica, but..he didn't let me leave. And well we sorta...may have...kissed a bit?" I said holding up two fingers showing about an inch apart to emphasize the 'a bit' part.

"You...what...?" Her eyes were wide now, and she looked very..very distraught.

"Well...he kissed me I guess, but..." my expression turned to that of a bashful one, maybe even a little bit flushed. "But...I guess I didn't...hate it?" Her eyes were as big as dinner plates now, and her mouth dropped.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed and I flinched. "You kiss-kissed...Eric?!" Jessica was there in a second, standing next to us looking all dressed up.

"Fae kissed Eric?!" She exclaimed and I groaned and buried my face into my hands, oh this could not get worse, I had forgotten that Jessica was staying with them even if I had just mentioned it two seconds ago, stupid vampire hearing.... Before I had to explain what happened there was a knock at the door, me and Sookie slowly turned our heads to look at the door. Sookie was the one to get up first and head over to it, Jessica jumped to attention, seemingly having forgotten about it, and was now remembering. "I ordered somethin', is that okay?" My eyebrows furrowed together and I sat up from my position on the couch to get a good look at what was at the door, or who I might say, though I had a pretty good guess. There was a young man standing there, wearing the hotel uniform.

"Male, straight, B Negative." he said stepping aside, as a half naked man stepped up with a smile on his face.

"Hi." Came his turn to talk, he was suppressing what looked like to be a bigger grin as he gazed at Sookie. "I'm Travis," he stated while holding out his hand to her. Jessica stepped out from behind the door.

"Uhh, that's for me." She took his hand and dragged him gently out of the room into her own.

"Uhhh...." Sookie said lightly, both of us were turned to watch her go, and I didn't have to be a telepath to know what Sookie was thinking...

"He's twenty one.." Said a male voice, which made both me and Sookie turn back to the bellboy, or whatever they were called. My eyes furrowed together, and I slowly sat up on my knees on the white couch, putting my hands onto the back of it to steady myself better on the plush surface. The guy slowly smiled, but he looked nervous now.

"But it's not a coincidence Barry." Sookie stated out of nowhere, what was going on? That whipped the smile completely off of his face... He turned and ran right out of the room. Sookie started running after him, while yelling in a hushed town. "Barry, wait!" She exclaimed, my eyes went wide and I hopped over the back of the couch and started racing after her, right out the door and down the hall, not bothering to shut the door behind me.

"Sookie!" I yelled after her as I fallowed them as she trailed the guy named Barry through the halls.

"Wait!" She exclaimed at him, he finally slowed down and held his head lightly before he came to a stop, she walked around him so that she was standing in front of him now, and I fallowed suite, going behind her, wondering what was going on. But I knew I couldn't let Sookie run off alone, not with the Fellowship after us.

"I am the last person you should be afraid of." She told him lightly, it finally clicked, he was a telepath too, that's why it looked like they were having a silent conversation back at our room. And that's why she had fallowed him, she had never met another telepath... "And I'm so pleased to make your acquaintance. Sookie Stackhouse!" She said offering out her hand to him, he just looked scared out of his mind.

"Fae Dellacross?" I offered up, hoping to ease his mind as he glanced back and forth between the two of us.

"Gotta' go." He said walking around her and past me.

"We have to talk about this." She said persistent, I just stood there, watching the scene unfold, after all I knew how she felt if I met another person that could see the future I'd surely want to talk to them too.

"No, we don't." He insisted, just trying to get away as soon as possible. A guy slowly passed all of us, "Have a good evening sir." Barry stated as he walked by mindlessly.

"Well excuse you." Me and Sookie said at the same time, glancing at each other briefly before turning back to Barry once he spoke again.

"Don't do that!" He scolded both of us as if we were children.

"He didn't hear, he's glamoured, can't you tell?" Sookie told him, I glanced back once more at the guy walking down the hallway, well...it would make sense... "Listen.." She stated as they turned to watch him slowly walk, I suddenly felt very out of place. "His mind's full of fog and disco music." She leaned in towards Barry, and he just leaned back away from her once again. "By the way, they can't glamour me, can they glamour you?"

"No, but I fake it."

"What, why!?" I stated out of the blue, and once again he seemed startled that I was standing there too. He turned and started walking down the hallway trying to get away from the pestering Sookie and her follower which just happened to be myself...

"God, no." He said randomly, and I knew once again she had said something to him in her mind. He turned back towards her, "Don't even say that out loud!"

"Uh...she didn't." I stated back at him, shifting my weight from one leg to the other. He sighed and walked back towards us .

"Listen, I don't know what little fried, corn on the cob town you two are from. Or what candy ass vampires you're with, but this is Dallas, baby." Sookie immediately got into his face, like I knew she would.

"You watch your tone of voice, and don't you call me baby."

"Dallas vamps are serious, and scary as shit." He bit back at her, trying to make her understand.

"Ours are too, thank you very much." I snapped at him, crossing my arms over my chest, after all, I think I had the scariest one we were with, and he was definitely serious. I had every right to snap at him, maybe he should meet Eric, see how he feels than?

"I had to learn pretty quick how to handle myself around them, and Fae did too! Didn't you?" She said turning to look at me for a second, I just quickly nodded in agreement and she looked back at Barry.

"If they knew what we could do, they'd suck us dry!" I decided not to put in my note about that, instead I just looked back and forth between them with my green eyes.

"They'd do worse than that, you think I don't know? That's why we need to swap stories, we can help each other."

"I don't want any help, just forget about it. You can't tell anybody about me, please." He pleaded with her, while walking away backwards down the hallway, putting as much space between us and him as he could. And with that, he turned and went down another turn of the hallway. She scoffed and turned towards me. I sent her an apologetic glance and shrugged my shoulders.

"At least you tried..." I mumbled out and she nodded her head and we both turned back around and started walking the way we came. We parted ways once I reached my room, I used the card that was tucked away in my bra to give me access back into the room. I slipped quietly into the room, turning around to shut the door with a soft click, I felt a pulse in the air and immediately stiffened.

"And where have you been?" His breath tickled my ear as he spoke in a soft hushed town, I had hoped he would still be downstairs with Bill...

* * *

There you have it, chapter twelve, I hope you all like it(: I wrote this after I woke up from a nice nap, so it might not be that good. I was kinda out of it still and ended up going back to sleep after I finished half of it. Sorry for any errors, once again. Thank you to everyone who had been kind enough to review. Read and Review!


	13. Jealous?

"And why do you care?" I bit back at him, trying to remain calm and collected, I slowly twisted around until I was facing him, I tipped my head back so that I was looking at his face and into his eyes. They flashed with something that I didn't recognize, but as quickly as I noticed it, it was like it had completely vanished. He slowly moved his hand up, and my eyes switched to watch it instead, he grabbed a few strands of my hair and pulled it up gently, bringing them up to his nose as he breathed in deeply. My eyes showed confusion for a second, and than narrowed afterwords, was he sniffing me?

"Sookie...and some male." I scoffed, and turned my head away, making my hair fall from his grasp. I briefly wondered how I smelt like Barry, than again he did push past us a few times. And he was wearing cologne... I folded my arms in front of my chest and rolled my eyes.

"Jealous?" I mused out, I know I shouldn't have taunted him, but I couldn't help myself. How dare he be...so...so...well I don't know what he was being right now! But I didn't like it! I saw him take a small step forward, making it so once again I was pressed up against him, but this time I moved backwards until I did hit the door again, anybody for some deja-vu? I uncrossed my arms and held my hands up in front of me, so that they were against his chest. "Slow your roll, I was kidding. You do know the meaning of that word right?" Again..stupid...stupid me... I didn't have time to cover that one up, his hands had grabbed my wrists, one in each hand and slammed them into the door on either side of my head, his body tight against mine. His grip hurt my wrists, and his body held mine tightly pinned to the door, I felt like I couldn't breath. I gasped for air, but decided I should take this chance to explain myself before the situation got worse. "It was just a bellboy, fuck...." I groaned out the last word cause I could barley take any intake of air, but I continued on, after all it was my only chance of maybe getting out of this sticky situation I had gotten myself into. "Jessica, ordered some guy off of the menu when I went to visit Sookie okay?!" I snapped out the last part, but he didn't let up, he dipped his head down to my ear, his breath tickling me lightly, I knew he was breathing out of habit, after all he didn't have to breathe, he was a vampire. But I found it oddly soothing.

Nope, nope, stop it, the man is on a completely out of line jealous rampage, Fae, you need to get the fuck over this..."I told you to stay in here." He growled out at me. He let up a little bit on me, so that I could breath and actually have a conversation with him.

"And I thought you just meant actually staying in here with you in general. And hey, you do not own me Eric!" He took the initiative to nip at my earlobe, making me squirm again under his touch.

"When you are in danger of being kidnapped, you will do as I say." He came back at me, completely ignoring the part I said about him not owning me.

"Oh please! You're putting me in danger by just having me here!" He growled low at me, his face suddenly buried up against my neck, his nose pressing against my flesh, it seemed like he was calming himself, but who was I to say?

"Danger I put you in...and the kind you get into yourself are completely different..." He muttered against my skin, his lips brushing lightly as he spoke, sending a sprout of butterflies raging around in my stomach. "Remember that..." He pulled my arms forward off of the wall, and made me wrap my arms around his upper back, his arms came around me next and held me close to him, I was confused and tried to move back, but in a few seconds I knew why he did what he had. His fangs broke into my neck, in the exact same spot as before, well at least he was nice about that. I gasped and gripped onto him harder as my body slumped from shock, he held me up with ease as he pulled my blood into his mouth. My nails dug into the coat he was wearing, I didn't care if I was harming the material, if I was it would have been his fault anyway. I could feel my body getting weaker, he pulled his fangs out of my neck and licked up the remaining blood. Though I was a little out of it, I could still shudder at the feel of his tongue. Damnit, even when I'm exhausted I get naughty thoughts! He pulled me back to arms length, which made my arms let go of him easily, I looked up at him a little woozily but I was trying to make it come out as a glare. He leaned down and scooped me up into his arms bridal style and carried me off to the bedroom.

He set me in the white sheets, letting the cool crisp fabric hit my body from every direction as he covered me up, I turned my body to the side in a more comfortable position, and so I wasn't directly facing him. But even in my tired state, I could have sworn I saw the man stripping. Son of a....he took that much blood from me so I would go to sleep without fighting him on it, and in the same bed no less! I didn't have time to admire his beautiful body, for I had already slipped into unconsciousness. Funny, I was already on a vampire's sleeping schedule, and I had only spent one night here at this hotel. Oh yeah, this sucked...no pun intended.

When I awoke the next night, Eric was still sleeping...spooning me actually thank god he was still wearing his pants. We were both in the center of the large bed with the covers draped silkily over our bodies. His cold one contrasting with my warm one, but surprisingly I was used to his body temperature now. His arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, gripping me to him and it took every ounce of strength I had to manage to slip from his grasp and get out of bed. I turned my head to gaze upon him for a second before quickly looking away, mentally slapping myself I went to pick out some cloths for the evening. I pulled out a simple purple thong and moved on to an outfit. Deciding I really didn't feel up to it to wear another dress, I pulled out a pair of nice, tight blue jeans, that fit tightly down my legs. Next I grabbed out a black blouse the threading was white though, it was strapless, and very nice and fit much like a corset except it zipped in the back, not tied. I grabbed up my pile of cloths along with my bag of bathroom stuff and walked off into the bathroom, securely locking the door behind me.

The shower was blissful, and peaceful, not a sound or word from Eric, though even if he was awake by now I doubted he'd make any noise anyhow. I came out smelling like I usually did, so it didn't feel as if I was away from home...well except for the huge shower and amazing bathroom of course. I quickly towel dried off, making sure I dried my hair out as much as possible before I slipped the purple thong on. Next came the jeans that took quite a few minutes to get up my figure, I knew they were going to be a hassle to get off, but I'd manage...some how...Next I put on the blouse, it was tight, yet easy to move in, and it made it so once again I didn't need a bra, it worked like a push up, pushing my breasts up for a nice eyeful, but still hiding enough to be modest. I quickly put on some deodorant, and brushed out my long black hair, pulling it over to the left side, I proceeded to braid it into a long single braid. Completely forgetting that I was putting Eric's bite mark on display. I moved my bangs out of the way so that I could do my make up, I covered up my scar as usual before adding the normal amounts of eyeliner and mascara and this time even a little bit of lip gloss. I put everything away and brushed my bangs back down to hang down right before my eyes, like normal. I opened the bathroom door to find the bed empty. As to be expected, I had guessed it had to be nightfall now, and Eric was nowhere in sight.

Though it didn't bother me a bit, it meant I didn't have to ruin my good mood from my shower. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a simple pair of black pumps, I quickly pulled them on, buckling the little straps before pulling my jeans back down to cover most them. I sat back down on the bed and pulled out my cellphone. I had a few missed calls, all from Sookie during the day, well at least she hadn't completely conformed yet..

By the time Eric returned, I was being swept out of the room by three people, not just one. Eric, Bill, and Sookie- apparently we were off to visit some people that might be able to help with Godric's disappearance, apparently they worked with him or something along those lines maybe it was lived as well? I wasn't quite listening, not that I could, Sookie was talking so fast it was hard to understand her. The house was beautiful, I fell in love with it almost instantly, and it was hard to keep my eyes off anything, but I managed, after all, there was two other vampires in the room with us, and one of them wasn't that pleasant in the slightest. I was standing with Bill and Sookie to one side, opposite of the two new vampires that we came to see, while Eric on the other side of the room paced briskly. Eric was dressed in all black, and was looking very, very good tonight...as usual. Though his mood was foul from the very beginning of tonight. Even though I was standing with Bill and Sookie, I had refrained from touching anyone it kind of put me on my own off to the side, my emotions were a bit whacked, and I didn't feel like having a vision at the time being.

"You should have told me Eric hired fuckin' humans Isabel" The vampire known as Stan said, his eyes on me and Sookie.

"Now, wait just a minute." Sookie said in her annoyed tone, with her hand on her hip.

"Respect them!" Bill snapped back at Stan, I was a little taken back, I knew he had defended me a few times so far, but I was surprised he had once again.

"Thank you." Sookie told him, her head turned to face him. I just nodded my head in agreement. I had my arms crossed over my my chest, and was leaning my weight to one side so that my hip popped out to one side, my face showed mild irritation.

"I couldn't tell you, Stan. You've been off on your own for days." They were both mildly attractive, the female more than the male though. She was just gorgeous, and I got a very good vibe off of her, the other one...well not so much. They both had accents, his was that whole born and raised, and died in Texas thing, hers had a more Spanish feel to it.

"Are you certain Godric was abducted by fellowship of the sun?" Eric asked, well more like interrupted their argument. Isabel answered no to that, while Stan answered yes, it was at the exact same time and it was easy to tell that they were at a disagreement with each other, but Stan continued on.

"They're the only ones with the organization and manpower."

"But they're amateurs" Isabel stated once again after Stan had spoken. "It doesn't make any sense." She turned her gaze away from him, back onto us. "This is Godric we're talking about, two thousand years old." My eyes widened, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Sookie looking at Bill with the same look of surprise.

"Old don't make you smart." Stan bit back at her.

"Besides," She said looking at Stan again. "there's no proof." I wondered if their bickering was a constant thing, or just as of late.

"If they've got him I'll hear it, that's my job." Sookie butted in, and now it was mine.

"And something as simple as a handshake and I'm in business as well." It was one of the first times I had spoken up the entire time we had been there, except for the bit of introductions at the very beginning when we had gotten here.

"There's no reason to wait." Stan said, trying to end the discussion in his favor. "We need to take these fanatics down, full out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace." I glanced over at Eric at that, and his eyes moved to mine for a second before looking back at Isabel and Stan.

"Hm, vampire hating church annihilated, wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant." I snorted with laughter, though I tried to contain most of it, but part of it slipped out, I thought I saw Isabel send a smile in my direction but I wasn't sure because Bill started talking next.

"I doubt the King of Texas would approve the destruction of our international political agenda." Isabel moved her hand towards him, referring to Stan that he had a point, and that's why they couldn't go with his plan. King of Texas, there's vampire Kings? Oh boy...you do learn something new everyday don't you?

"Fuck that." Stan bit out once again, wow, he just didn't get it did he? "The great revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made." That seemed to snap Isabel to attention, I think one of her fuses shorted out with the way she turned and rounded on him.

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play." This seemed to make Eric snap next.

"You're completely incompetent!" He practically snarled his words out as he turned his head towards them from pacing, his raised voice actually made me flinch, I had never heard him like that, he was always so calm and collected, maybe a little annoyed here and there. But he had never shown it as much as he did right than. "What happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?" He didn't yell that last bit, but I could tell he still wasn't calm.

"We invited you as a courtesy." Isabel spoke up, slowly walking a bit more towards him. "This is not your territory, you have no voice here." Stan moved to walk forward a bit too.

"Yeah Sheriff, why don't you run on back down to Louisiana, we don't need you or your puppets."

"Shut the fuck up! He's doing more than you're constant arguing is accomplishing!" I snapped, and they all snapped their heads in my direction, but I stood firm and just glared at them. Though Isabel wasn't looking at me as rudely as Stan was, he looked like he wanted to kill me, it was Eric who got their attention away from me.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." He spoke out in his usual low, calm tone.

"And I'm nobody's puppet." Sookie chimed in, I just stayed silent, I wasn't either, but they got the point. Bill tried next to grasp a hold of the situation it was obviously way out of hand by now, than again it could have been worse.

"What we need is a plan." He said stepping forward.

"I have a plan!" Stan snapped at him.

"It's not a plan, it's a movie" Isabel cut in...once again...

"It's not a movie, it's a war." He said turning his gaze back onto Eric.

"Idiots..." He muttered out lightly, but his voice dripped of anger, he turned his head away and walked out of the room. I fallowed him with my eyes watching him vanish out of sight. I sighed and turned my head back around, obviously the conversation was over for now until Eric cooled off a bit.

Surprisingly it didn't take too long for him to return, and now we were all back in the same issue, fucking arguing, this time it was worse, we couldn't seem to come to an agreement with each other. And arguing, angry vampires wasn't something I was used to dealing with all the time.

"We take them all out at once, preemptive strike!" Stand bellowed through the room, this time him and Isabel were off towards the wall that was made up of all windows, Bill and Sookie stood near the couch, and I sat on the couch, rubbing my temples with my fingers.

"Of course, so the federal government can bombs us back into the middle ages!" She snapped back at him.

"Things were better than." Stan countered at her.

"Than go to Romania and live in a cave, you ranchero poser!" She said, getting up in his face, it was obvious Isabel was the thinker, she was totally winning against Stan, my guess was he was just an action type of guy. I heard Eric yell and heard something shatter, he had thrown something, I snapped my head to face him and stood up off of the couch.

"Eric!" I gasped at him, but he just ignored me.

"Godric has protected you, made you rich, and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants!" His anger was once again evident, as he yelled at the two of them, and I felt a shiver run down my spine, spreading from my head down to my toes. I thought he radiated power before, but it was nothing compared to when he was angry.

"Don't any of you care that there's a traitor in your midst?" Bill spoke up now.

"No" Stan responded.

"Impossible." Isabella said after him.

"Someone tried to kidnap us from the airport!" I said, turning my head to face them now.

"You were the only ones that knew they were coming." Bill spoke up again, Eric had slowly moved from his position so he was walking slowly behind the couch, advancing on Isabel and Stan.

"Explain." He breathed out in a calm manner again, though he was obviously not calm, just trying to control himself.

"Unless it was you." Stan said lightly at Isabel.

"Unless it was you!" She said in a sharper tone right back at him.

"Look if ya'll argue anymore, I'm either gonna' fall asleep or start screaming. So this is what we're gonna do." Even Sookie was angered, it was evident in her tone, just like the rest of ours. That seemed to have gotten everyone's attention, cause we were all looking at her now.

"Fae and I will infiltrate the fellowship of the sun." Don't you just love how she decides everything for the both of us? Bill turned towards her, looking astonished that she would even think such a thing, he glanced at me and than at Eric who weren't speaking up as of yet.

"Absolutely not."

"Let her speak." Eric told him simply, Stan groaned and Sookie turned towards me as she started talking again.

"Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one there knows who we are." I started catching on a bit more, damn I was slow.

"So we'll pretend to join the church... and you can check out their thoughts, and anyone I come in contact with I'll be able to tell if their future involves Godric."

"No, during the day, none of us can help you." Bill was trying to reason with the both of us now, obvious that we were both set on it though. It seemed like the easiest way, or else we were just gonna' continue arguing all day.

"It'll only take a little while." She said trying to make him understand, "Really Bill, it's simple." She whispered back at him. I watched Stan move forward out of the corner of my eye, it was obvious he had lost the conversation and even he knew it.

"Waste of time, when we could drink them all." He had walked across the span of the room, and put on his hat. "I want no part of this." And with that he walked out of the room, leaving the five of us behind.

"There's no easier way to find out if they're involved." Isabel said, siding with the two of us.

"If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it." Eric said coming closer to the back of the couch just as a door slam was heard, Stan had officially left the building. "The decision is made," His eyes turned to look at me for a moment before looking at Bill, daring him to fight him on this. Bill and Sookie shared a look, and I just looked up at Eric, watching his face as he stared Bill down.

"A few words." He stated at Eric, who stared at him intensely for a second longer but than started to walk away, Bill quickly fallowing suit leaving us girls behind in the room. We watched both of them go, our eyes trained on only them, as were Isabel's. She slowly started moving forward towards us, walking to the side of the couch, making her more close to Sookie than she was me.

"So tell me," Her eyes darted to both of us. "How goes your human-vampire relationships?" She had a small smile on her face as she spoke, and Sookie got a full blown smile on her face, mine just went into a thoughtful one. Bill and Sookie were dating, she called him her boyfriend all the time...but...what were Eric and I?

* * *

Alright, chapter thirteen(: I hope you liked it, I just wrote it up quickly so sorry for the mistakes as usual, but I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Read and Review!


	14. Pushed too far

After Bill and Eric got done talking, it was settled, me and Sookie were going to infiltrate The Fellowship of the sun, and that was that. I had no idea what Bill and Eric talked about, but the conversation me, Sookie, and Isabel had...well that was a confusing one. Sookie of course had tons to say to Isabel's question, well...after she got over the initial shock and shyness of even being asked. I however, had very little to say and they both seemed to understand that. Especially Isabel, she just gave me a tender smile when she saw my confusion and how unsure I was. She said only one thing to me before we left: 'Trust him, with everything you have, it surely will not be misplaced.' I didn't understand what she meant by that, I'm sure someone else might have, but what I got from it, seemed crazy, and I was questioning her sanity. Trust Eric? Yeah, that was a laugh..

When we got back to the hotel we all parted ways, me and Sookie agreed to meet up later, to talk about tomorrow, and than Eric was escorting me back up to our room. He quickly pulled me into the hotel room, practically flinging me through the door, I staggered before I managed to catch my balance.

"I need you to try something for me." he said lightly, walking past me to sit down on the couch after he shut and locked the door, he pulled the matching foot rest to the couch up in front of him, about a foot away. "Sit." He ordered, and I unwillingly listened, after his display of anger earlier, I didn't want to push him any more tonight, or at least not on purpose. I slowly sat down in front of him and looked up at him, awaiting to see what he wanted from me.

"I need you to see if my future involves Godric." He stated without hesitation, it seemed a bit weird to be coming out of his mouth, my gift at that moment, seemed almost unreal to even myself.

"Eric it isn't certain I'll see anything, unless he's in your direct future, I won't know." I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't hear any of it, either that, or he just chose to ignore me entirely. I didn't even know what Godric looked like, but I had a feeling if I did see him in my vision, I would know.

"Try." I huffed and leaned forward, bringing up both of my hands, I touched the sides of his face with my finger tips, I took a deep breath and let myself go, the scenery as usual slowed down, and than blurred. My body was enveloped in cold, and I saw white for a moment before the scenery switched to a new one.

_There was a pretty girl enveloped in Eric's hold, he was drinking from her neck, she worked at the hotel so it seemed. She was moaning as he drank from her, she was absolutely enjoying herself. Eric's main grip was on her chin, as he kept her head in his grip, like the first night he had drank from me._

_"Oh...that's it baby." She moaned out, and he seemed to pause and retract from her a bit._

_"Baby?" He asked in a light tone, it seemed that her words annoyed him, cause he shoved her away, but still gently enough. "I'm over a thousand years old..." He again said in a light tone, if I could have gasped in my vision I would have, I knew Godric was two thousand...but I had no idea how old Eric was...damn. He leaned forward and rested his elbows onto his knees, he seemed to be in thought._

_"Are you not having a good time?" She seemed upset at this, at the aspect of him not wanting her. I instantly hated her, and I knew that was wrong, but I couldn't help myself, it was just pure instinct._

_"There's just not much thrill after feeding on the willing.." Even the look on his face told him he was thinking about the first night he tasted me, I was angry to say the least, thank god I was pulled out of that vision._

I came back to reality a little disoriented, but I wasn't tired thankfully, my practice sure was paying off, I blinked a few times, before Eric came back into focus. He was staring at me curiously and I shook my head no. "Nothing." I told him lightly, deciding to keep my vision to myself, his eyes narrowed lightly.

"Try again." I opened my mouth to protest, but he shot me a look that made me not want to argue, I focused again on what I wanted, and than let myself go, the same thing as always happened and I was swept away into another event in the future of Eric Northman.

Now you see, normally in my visions, I only see things that are going to happen with in a day, maybe two. But it's very rare that I see anything past that, because the future is always changing, so though the things I saw mostly always come true, if I saw any further into the future my visions wouldn't be as accurate. But this one...this one I didn't know when was going to happen, and the big question was, did I want it to?

_I walked out of the bathroom in only a fuzzy white towel, Eric seemed to have taken a shower before me, his hair wasn't slicked back, and it was still slightly damp, he was wearing only a pair of black jeans and nothing else, he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows resting on his knees as he looked down at the floor._

_"All healed?" I asked in a mild tone as I ran another towel through my dark wet hair while keeping my towel tightly around my body, he looked up at me and raised an eyebrow a smirk smearing across his face, I just glared at him and reached for a pile of cloths that I had possibly forgotten to bring with me into the bathroom, but before I could reach down and grab them, Eric was right behind me. The pulse through the air the only indication that he hadn't been there all along, he grabbed both of my wrists and hauled me back up into a standing position away from the clothing that awaiting me, his body pressing against mine from behind. The towel for my hair fell down onto the floor in a flutter and my face showed surprised._

_"Er-Eric?" I asked in a stutter, he just slowly raised both of my arms until they were over my head and than switched his grip so he was holding both of my wrists in one of his larger hands. His other one was free to use as he saw fit, I swallowed hard and I was shaking again, something I found myself doing a lot in his presence. He reached around to the front of me, where the towel was tucked in so that it would stay up, his fingers found it with ease and pulled at it, the towel loosened around my petite body before fluttering down to the ground around my feet, leaving me naked in front of a very sexually dominant, Viking Vampire..._

I was pulled back to the present quickly this time, and I dropped my hands away from his face, I was breathing hard something that usually didn't happen, and I wasn't looking at Eric, I blinked a few times and tried to slowly catch my breath I was bit shocked at what that vision had shown me, when was that going to happen, could I change it....did I want to? I glanced up at Eric who was awaiting an answer on whether or not I had seen the vampire he was looking for, I shut my eyes for a second before opening them back up and I shook my head no, he seemed very displeased.

"Try again." He spoke in that same deep calm tone.

"Eric I ca-"

"Do it." he growled out a me, I bit my bottom lip and stared at him hard, I had never tried going past two yet, and my mind had already seemed a bit over worked by the last vision, but the look in his eyes, and his rigid posture told me I should at least try, and plus...I don't think he was giving me much of an option anyhow. I slowly raised my hands back up and touched my finger tips to the side of his face, I was right, my mind was over worked, I didn't even have to try before a vision enveloped me, but something was different...something was...wrong. The usual cold feeling hit me, and everything slowed and blurred like normal, but instead of seeing white for a moment, I was hit by a sudden darkness.

_The scenery was something like I had never seen before, it was in the middle of the woods, the vision of it was blurred, as if it had faded over time, yet most of it still stood out clearly. There were three men staggering through the rough, two supporting the one in the middle, he was a tall man, and he looked severely injured. They grunted with effort, as they supported their weight along with his, they staggered down to the ground, and leaned him up against a small incline of the ground. On closer examination...I could tell the man that was injured...was...Eric?_

_But this...this didn't make any sense, the cloths that they wore, and how they looked, this had to be a long time ago..Eric..was...human...he slowly turned himself with the help of one of his men so he was leaning correctly, the words that flowed off of his tongue were in a language I wasn't sure of, it didn't sound like the Swedish he had spoken before on the phone with Pam, than again, this was a long time ago. But for some reason, at this moment I could understand what it was they were saying. "Go on." His breathing was coming out roughly. "I'm finished." The two other men with him, exchanged glances at each other but remained looking at him for the most part. "Go on." He said again._

_"No." One of them replied back at him,_

_"Eric..." The other one breathed out, "..You saved our lives a hundred times." He had grabbed a hold of Eric's arm by now. "We won't leave you to be eaten by wolves." The mental image of that one was not pretty.._

_"We'll wait for the end by your side" They both agreed to that one, they had a lot of compassion towards Eric so it seemed, he must have been a great man.._

_"We'll give you a hero's farewell."_

_"The gods wait for you in Valhalla." The other one chimed in once again._

_"There will be a party with meat...and gold...and beer." They seemed like they were trying to comfort him, as well as themselves as well._

_"And women? Will there be women?" The other one asked putting his hand on the other ones shoulder as Eric just laid there listening to them speak for a moment before speaking up himself._

_"Wherever I am...there will always be women." He spoke out lightly, a bit strained, even as a human he was cocky, than again...he was still gorgeous even than, with dirt and blood coating him. The other two laughed at this, and Eric even managed to pull out a small smile. It was settled, they weren't leaving him behind, they helped him back up to his feet. The scenery switched again, but not back into the present it was still in the past, this time it was nightfall, there was warm fire going, with the two men before standing near it. Eric was inside what looked to be something they constructed for his end, he was going out in style that was for sure. One of them slowly walked over and peered over the side, gazing at him as he gazed back._

_"All will be well." He told him softly, "Don't be afraid."_

_"I'm not afraid.." he whispered back at him. "I'm pissed off." The man smiled at this, with a little scoff, Eric was amusing even close to death.. A noise was heard by the man furthest away from Eric._

_"Who's there?" They both pulled out their weapons, the threat of danger was high in the air._

_"Show yourself!" The other cried out afterwords, looking around. In a matter of seconds, both of them had their throats pretty much ripped open and fell to the ground dead, a young man appeared seemingly out of nowhere, he was in front of Eric, crouched down next to him. Blood leaked from his lips down to his chin, and than down his neck. He was shirtless, and had several tattoos on his upper body, along with a necklace dangling on his neck, to say he was gorgeous would have been an understatement. But in my eyes, he couldn't compare to Eric...did I really just think that? He gazed upon Eric without a sound, and Eric just looked right back._

_"Are you death?" He asked him._

_"I am." He replied back in the same language, his voice like Eric's was unforgettable, whoever heard it would have it etched into their minds forever, along with his looks._

_"But you're just a little boy." Eric said quietly, trying to understand the situation it seemed, but who was I to tell, this had happened quite some time ago, this was just my take on the situation, it was much deeper, and more complex than I could ever understand. I had no idea what either was feeling at that moment, how they meant each of their tones to come out. Nothing, I was just a spectator to a memory I was never supposed to see._

_"I'm not." He spoke back to him,_

_"My men..." Eric spoke lightly, turning his gaze to the side to see if he could find them._

_"Dead." The other one spoke simply, without any hesitation at all._

_"You swine." Eric said narrowing his eyes, he didn't look like he had the energy to do much of anything else. The boy seemed to do a half smile, though I don't know if he was really smiling or not, but who was I to say?_

_"I watched you on the battlefield last night." That was the first time I noticed it clearly, I could see his fangs in his mouth...so this...this was Eric's...maker?" I never saw anyone fight like you." And he really did seem impressed with him, they both seemed so calm...the situation was a little unnerving._

_"I would fight you now if I could." Was Eric's reply, and if I could have smiled, I would have... The boy softly laughed, nodding his head a little bit._

_"I know." He paused for a second. "It's beautiful." And it was..._

_"What are you waiting for?" Eric asked him lightly, switching the subject. "Kill me." The boy seemed to be pondering for a moment, as if making a decision, he shifted a little bit before speaking._

_"Could you be a companion of Death? Could you walk with me through the world...through the dark?" Eric's full attention was on him as he listened. "I'll teach you all I know. I'll be your father, your brother, your child."_

_"What's in it for me?"_

_"What you love most: Life."_

_"Life." Eric spoke out, he spoke the word so fondly or at least that's how it sounded, the boy slowly tipped his head up a bit, parting his mouth wide and in a second he was on Eric biting into his neck, draining the life out of him... Eric grunted in pain a few times, his eyes widening, before shutting them tightly, I knew why Godric was so important to Eric now...The vampire draining the life out of Eric....was Godric..._

And that was all it took to shove me back into the world of the present, my hands dropped away from Eric's face, my head was killing me, it was as if everything was still stuck in slow motion. I felt myself waver, leaning side to side for a moment as if I couldn't balance properly, which I couldn't. I glanced up at Eric different emotions were passing over his face, the most dominate one looked to be interest, I couldn't tell though, I wasn't in the right state to say what was kind of emotions were crossing over his face. Maybe I was just imagining things? I felt myself start to tip to the side off of the foot rest, and before I could catch myself, and before even Eric could react, I hit the carpet. I was shaking uncontrollably, I could hear my heart hammering in my ears, everything was still so blurry, and it was just getting worse. I think I might have been whimpering, but I couldn't tell.

Eric was at my side in an instant, crouched down next to me, he tipped his head to the side as if examining me for a second before slowly grabbing onto my limp, shaking form. The shaking was getting more violent, as if I was having a seizure and I'm sure I had to be at least yelling in pain, but I couldn't hear...Eric twisted my form up, his grip on me was tight, yet careful as he pulled me into his lap. I barely saw him bite into his own wrist, ripping away the flesh there before he pressed the fresh wound against my mouth, remembering what he was doing and why, I managed to open my mouth and put my lips up against his wrist, sucking his sweet tasting blood into my mouth, the blood that was like liquid fire to me.

Eric's blood is addictive, but I'd never admit that, it was amazing just like the last time, by just the first swallow of his blood, I could feel my body start to calm, and my eyes grow heavy until they closed, I drank quickly, but tried not to be greedy, I just wanted the pain to go away, why was it that I had seen the past? My gift was the future, and I know that wasn't the future I saw. Maybe that's why I hurt so much? Because I pushed myself so hard and did something I wasn't meant to do. I felt Eric pull his wrist away from my mouth, my naturally red lips stained an even brighter crimson as blood leaked down my chin and than a little bit on my neck. I seemed calm now, the aches going away, and I could hear my heartbeat slowing down. I slowly turned my eyes up onto his face, he was cradling me in his lap as we sat on the couch, my small form tucked up against him perfectly, a contrast to his much larger muscled, body. His face was void of emotion, but his eyes flashed with something, something I couldn't quite get at. But there was a fierce intensity behind them as well... Damnit...how was I going to explain this one?

"Godric...is your maker?" I asked slowly, unsure of what his reaction would be, his brilliant blue eyes danced in the light as he looked down at me.

"Did you see him?" He questioned in a light tone, still holding me up to his form, I looked away from him, down at my hands as I wrung them together slightly...

"Yes." I paused, "But it wasn't your future I saw..." My voice had gotten that much more quieter, I was worried, I had never seen the past before, and it wasn't something I wanted to do again, the pain...the pain was something I had hoped to forget, though it wasn't as bad as when I got pushed out of the tree, it was still something I didn't want to go through twice. "I think...I'm pretty sure...I saw your past." Silence was was filled the room, so I went on. "That night, at Merlotte's when you told me to practice, I listened...amazingly enough, but I had only been able to get to two visions through a twenty four hour period...the third one...pushed me too far I haven't had time to practice up to that point...I didn't mean to, it...just happened."

"What did you see?" I glanced up at him, and he was looking at me with interest, not anger, which surprised me, than again he didn't know which memory I had seen yet.

"When you were changed..." Eric pushed me off of his lap and stood up, he didn't do it harshly, just enough to get me to move, I readjusted myself so that I was sitting there comfortably, I glared at his back as he stood there for a moment.

"Don't leave this room." He said in a silkily firm tone, and with that he was gone, the door clicking shut behind him, damn vampire speed...and who was he to say that I couldn't leave this room! I'll do what I want! It's not like I purposely tried to see something so personal...

**Eric's POV.**

I had to try and get her off of my mind, there was no way I could have this deep of an attachment to a human, so I found something that I hoped would get my mind off of it, well two things actually. The first being a pretty brunette that I was currently feeding from, my first instinct was to shove her away after I tasted her blood, but I resisted, she didn't taste nearly as good as Fae did. In fact, I felt like I was insulting myself by drinking from her, but I was hungry and for now she held my attention, not to mention I was waiting for someone.

She seemed to be enjoying herself as I drank from her, she was moaning quite often as my hand gripped her chin in a similar grip that I had Fae in when I first tasted her. I felt myself growing irritated, even with this human willing to give herself to me, I couldn't take my thoughts off of the spitfire upstairs. I had pushed her power a bit too far, and it had caused her pain, and now I knew why, she had seen something from my past...she was just full of surprises. After I had left the room, I had run into Compton, my irritation with him was growing, he actually had the audacity to tell me to stay away from MY human. He didn't like that I was putting her at risk all of the time, funny the only reason he cared about Fae was because Sookie Stackhouse did. But that made me wonder...who was it that really wanted me away from Fae? Sookie, or Bill...perhaps it was both?

"Oh...that's it baby." There was that annoyance again.

"Baby?" I asked her lightly once I had pulled away from her neck, in that instant after wards I shoved her away from me, though I was still gentle with her like I had been with Fae upstairs, I didn't want to break her, humans were so fragile. "I'm over a thousand years old..." I said lightly, while leaning forward so that my elbows rested on my knees.

"Are you not having a good time?" She seemed upset, it was evident in her voice, than again humans did wear most of their emotions on their sleeve.

"There's just not much thrill after feeding on the willing..." I told her honestly, again my mind was brought back to Fae, she hadn't been willing that first night, she hadn't the second time either, not at all...that's what had made it so exciting, the reason I chose to taste her blood that way, it was like the sweet kill after a long hunt, I had my reasons for marking her the first night though. She was appealing of course, and her scent would bring a lot of vampires her way, but with my scent all over her and the bite marks, and the fact that I was sure she'd use my name if danger ever came up in that form before I could get to her, would make most of them back off. After all, feeding from a human already claimed by another was punishable by the Magister...especially if they were my human.

"Than should I try pretending not to want it?" She asked unsure, she was trying to please me, after all it was her job to. I closed my eyes for a second before I opened them back up.

"Only if you're very, very, good at it." I turned my gaze back towards her, watching her carefully as she quickly nodded her head, willing to give it a try. I grabbed her in that instant pulling her back towards me, my fangs in her pretty little neck in an instant.

"Stop! Get off me!" She whimpered out, trying her best to pretend that she indeed did not want it, she whimpered after another second.

"You..." I pulled away from her, watching her reactions, "...sick" She paused before continuing again. "...bloodsucking bastard!" She whimpered again when I went back from feeding off of her. I felt a presence behind me, and knew instantly who it was, I slowly pulled away once again, turning my head to look behind me. I raised one of my hands and held up a finger, signaling I'd only be a minute, I turned my head back around.

"Off you go." I stated simply, she reached out and grabbed the money and the drink off of the table, walking past me without a word, I decided to be a bit nicer to her, she had at least tried, and I was in a surprisingly decent mood at the moment. "Tell your manager you were magnificent. I'll back up your story if he calls." I heard her pause for a second before she continued to walk away. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to accept my invitation Lorena." I said lightly, watching her out of the corner of my eye.

"For a vampire, you're a terrible liar."

* * *

Here it is, chapter thirteen, sorry it isn't that great, I was in a hurry to get this one out, but when I tried to fanfiction wouldn't let me upload anything, so now I've resorted to other measures to get my stories out to you guys. So I hope you like it all the same, sorry for any mistakes, this one is a bit longer than normal, so I hope you enjoy that as well. I also apologize once again, I'm trying my best go get the hang of writing in someone elses point of view, but it's a bit difficult, especially cause like I said before, I know I could never do Eric Justice. Read and Review!


	15. Brilliant and devious plans

I had decided to go see Sookie, after all we had said we'd meet up later, Eric couldn't dictate my life. He wasn't the boss of me, and I wasn't going to start giving him the idea that he could think that way either...pffttt...telling me to stay in the room, as if. I quickly changed into something a bit more comfortable, which turned out to be a pair of pink pajama pants, that were loose yet snug, they had black and white polka dots all over them. I was wearing a pair of snug black panties on underneath along with a blank tank top. I quietly shut the door behind me looking around carefully for any signs of Eric. I knocked lightly on her door and waited, I had this small feeling that I was interrupting something.

"Who is there?" I heard Bill yell out as he came closer to the door, or at least he sounded like he was coming closer to the door, I wasn't quite sure, I think he was being cautious, though he had a reason to be, anyone could be at the door...hmmm..perhaps that's why Eric hadn't wanted me to leave the room, for my own safety? Yeah...that was probably it, but I could take care of myself, I wasn't THAT helpless... I hope.

"It's just me Bill, Fae." There was a pause, before the door swung open, he was only in a robe, and I sighed and dropped my head, lightly shaking it back and forth. "I knew I'd interrupt something..." I mumbled out lightly, I glanced back up at him, "I'm sorry, can I just talk to Sookie for a moment please?" He nodded his head and opened the door wider, letting me in, I walked in quickly and he snapped the door shut behind me, he stood there with me before Sookie emerged out of the bedroom in the same type robe as him. Both provided by the hotel of course, I smiled innocently. "Sorry, Sook, didn't mean to interrupt...your...private time." I covered a laugh, they were always having private time. Was sex with a vampire really that amazing? I quickly bitch slapped that idea down.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, I said we'd talk about tomorrow, so we'll talk." There was another knock at the door and we all turned our heads towards it, being completely silent. Bill answered again like he had done for me.

"Who is there?" He questioned in a firm tone, his voice slightly raised.

"Isabel, from the summit." I recognized her voice immediately and raised both of my eyebrows, what was she doing here? He closed the distance between himself and the door, what little distance there was, before pulling it open again. Isabel was standing there, with another man and my curiosity peaked a bit further, who was that? Bill seemed to have the same curiosity I had, but he voiced it.

"And who is this?" He asked lightly, she glanced from Bill, to Sookie, than to me.

"His name is Hugo, he is mine." Ah, there it was, another vampire claiming a human....was that how Eric sounded when he had claimed me? All...full of authority and so sure of himself, than again...I bet this Hugo guy had willingly walked into a relationship with Isabel, who could blame the guy though? She was a vision of beauty, absolutely gorgeous, and she kinda radiated a certain vibe that just made me feel comfortable around her. Bill nodded his head after a moment, and once again stepped aside to let them pass through the doorway into the room to join the rest of us.

"I had already stopped by your room Fae, but I could not find you, you being here explains that." She said addressing me first as soon as they were both in the room, the door shut and locked behind them. She moved over and sat on one of the couches, Hugo sitting down next to her. Bill walked over and my guess was that he was getting some TruBlood, Sookie moved to sit on the other couch, but I didn't join her, I knew that Bill would want to sit next to her, so I sat down on the arm rest of the couch, balancing myself lightly.

"Yeah...didn't feel like confining myself to my room...though some people wished I had..." I mumbled the last part under my breath, but than silently cursed myself into oblivion, there were two vampires in the room that had undoubtedly heard me, fuck my life.... Bill had put two Trubloods in the microwave, and I was so absorbed in my thoughts after my little...quiet outburst that the beeping of the microwave startled me, I could of sworn I saw everyone in the room give me an amused look, but I didn't comment on it or return any sort of look. Isabel turned slightly to watch Bill.

"I could see how worried you were about Sookie and Fae infiltrating the Fellowship, and I thought Hugo could help." She lightly gestured towards Hugo, and my eyes glanced over at him for a second, watching him carefully, he just sat there quietly. Bill started back the short distance over towards Isabel, handing her a Trublood.

"And why would you want to help us?" He asked lightly, I could tell he was suspicious.

"Because, Godric is my Sheriff, not yours." Bill walked over and took a seat next to Sookie, just like I knew he would, I glanced down at him for a minute and he gave me a slight smile, I was sitting next to him after all on the arm of the chair, but I quickly turned my attention back towards Isabel as she continued. "It would be criminal of me to let you both take such a risk without my at least offering." I could tell she was being truthful, but suspicious ol' Bill just had to go on with the questions.

"And why would you want to help us?" He asked towards Hugo this time, obviously not trusting her human companion either.

"Bill." I said in a warning tone, I think I picked that up from Eric, he ignored me and Sookie looked over at me, I simply shrugged and looked back over at the other...guy...in the room. Almost said human again, damn I've been spending too much time with vampires.. Hugo and Isabel shared a loving look, and I felt a tiny smile go over my face, I couldn't help it, they both looked so happy with each other. It became clear as to why Isabel had asked that question of me and Sookie earlier that night, I mean I could have guessed that when Bill first opened the door, but it didn't seem real until they looked at each other in that moment.

"Well, I would do anything for Isabel," I saw Sookie turn her head more towards him, I eyed her out of the corner of my eyes, she was reading his thoughts, I could see it on her face, it must be nice having a power she could use at any time, here I was sitting a few feet away from the guy with nothing to do but sit idly back and wait for the situation to unfold. Not like I'd be much help after having one too many visions with Eric a bit ago.

"It's true he would." Sookie said lightly in a quiet tone, glancing back at Bill, she sent me a small look, as if trying to say something to me silently, but I wasn't sure what, "He loves her." Ah, that's what it was, she was happy that another human-vampire relationship was working out. After all, me and Eric hadn't exactly proclaimed our undying love, I suddenly felt very alone in the room. I glanced at Bill and Sookie; happy couple. I glanced over at Hugo and Isabel; happy couple. Man, did I suck or what? "You, he loves you very much." Sookie said with a small smile once she turned her head back to look at Isabel, who seemed most pleased and smiled back.

"And I him." Hugo and Isabel shared another loving look with each other before she continued on again. "Consider my offer. If nothing else, with Hugo there, Sookie and Fae will be less likely to arouse suspicion. They don't exactly look alike, so it would be hard for them to pass as sisters, and people of the church, they have a way of not trusting a woman when she's absent a man." That was true, and me and Sookie didn't look alike, especially our hair, I mean hello seriously? Hers was blonde, and mine was black, not to mention her obvious tan complexion and my total lack of one among a few other differences.

"Bill, I have to say, as a woman who's been absent a man most of her life, that could not be more true." He smiled lightly as she told him this and moved a hand to rub her back gently, I smiled at the two of them.

"So what, Sookie and Hugo here play lovers looking for a church to get hitched in? And I'll just be the maid of honor? Who's already married of course." Everyone looked at me like I had a suddenly invented the cure to cancer, it was very unnerving to have them looking at me like that, I glanced at everyone. "W-what?"

**Eric's POV.**

"I considered booking you in the room adjoining theirs, but I thought that might be a bit..." I paused for a moment before I went on. "over the top." I was currently sitting with Lorena down in the bar. While I was sprawled out comfortably, she said poised and erect, just listening to me talk. When she finally asked a question, her voice dripped with curiosity.

"Why am I here, Mr. Northman?" The way she said it made me believe she knew at least part of the reason why, so I thought I'd throw something out there and see if she caught it.

"We want the same thing you and I." I stated simply, watching her reactions closely, she gave me a look, telling me she wanted only the truth. Fine, if it would get her to do what I ask of her, than she can have all the truths she wants.

"Okay, both Bill, and his human are getting in the way of something I want." The last part of my sentence came out in a low rumble, just thinking about the possibility of getting Sookie and Bill so distracted... I knew I would not be able to sever the ties between Sookie and Fae, but I needed to put a bit of distance between them. Or else I would be unable to get her completely in my hold, and the predator inside myself was howling for her to submit to me. Whether she was aware of it or not, both Miss Stackhouse, and Compton were doing a fair job at keeping her at a distance from me...emotionally and mentally at the very least.

"Another human?" She sneered out the word with disgust, it was easy to say she was not that fond of humans at all, it didn't come to me as a surprise that she guessed it was a human I was talking about. Fae's scent clung to me with with such an intensity, if I didn't know better I'd say she was sitting on my lap.

"No, she's something more than human." I still couldn't quite grasp that I was doing all this for one little woman, she better be worth it...

"What is she?" Curiosity dripped off her tongue, her emotions seemed to reflect off of her easy, she was quite the easy vampire to read. My instincts told me to snap at her, establish that she was mine, but I held it in, now was not the time for such...territorial actions.. I watched her carefully for a moment before I bothered to reply.

"Now that I do not know, but whatever she is...they're both deeply attached to her." I had glanced over to the side, picking my words carefully as I watched the people around us, none of them were paying much attention at all. They were enjoying themselves, as they should. I turned my head back towards her as the next sentence came out of my mouth. "Bill I believe only because of his love for his human..." I was watching her reaction to that one, she remained impassive, her eyes like stone, though I knew better, she had wavered just a second...she still had feelings for Compton...that much was certain. Why anyone would waste their time with him...I do not know, but this was good for me, so I didn't dwell on it too much.

"What makes you think, I want him back? That I'd even take him?" I wasn't too fond of her, no...not at all...but I need her, another little pawn in a greatly hatched plan. Oh yes...this would do nicely, though I did have a slight feeling I was putting Miss Stackhouse in even more danger than she was already in...but I was willing to take that risk. I moved out of my position, so that I was sitting up now, leaning my elbows onto my knees as I leaned forward so I was closer to her.

"Because you didn't come all this way just to see me." I stated simply, her irritation flared up, somehow I had struck a nerve. I thought I felt a surge of loneliness coming from Fae, but I shook it off...for now...seems like my little spitfire, was not where I left her, that much I was sure of.

"I haven't seen Bill Compton in over seventy years. Surely you can't think I have any pull over him whatsoever." I snapped back quickly at that one.

"I haven't seen my maker for much longer than that, and yet I am still loyal to him. Fiercely loyal." She leaned forward, a slight look of admiration in her eyes, I knew the next sentence before she even spoke it, I wanted to rip her apart, but I refrained, surely she didn't think she had anything on Godric...

"Shame I didn't turn you." I didn't even bat an eye, my expression didn't change at all. "Than again..." Once again...she had a mood shift, she was very unpredictable that way... "You're not really my type." She had sat back up, and turned her head towards a human playing the piano, the look in her eyes was far away, as if reliving an old...fond memory.

**Fae's POV.**

Apparently everyone had been quite pleased with my plan, because it was picked...than again I was the only one that offered up any sort of suggestion. I was glad I was playing the role of maid of honor, the thought of having to play Hugo's bride to be was not a pleasent one. And I doubted I could pull it off, Sookie on the other hand, well we knew she could. Hugo and Isabel left shortly after we had finished discussing the finer details, Hugo would be back in the morning for me and Sookie and we'd drive over to the church together. I was anxious to get out of Bill and Sookie's room, the sexual tension could have been cut through with a knife, and I found myself practically throwing myself out the door...unluky for me I threw myself into a Viking's chest. I just have the greatest luck....sarcasm...I use it well.

I swallowed hard as I gazed at the black shirt stretched nicely over his wide muscled chest, I slowly tilted my head upwards until I was gazing into Eric's beautiful blue eyes. I was nervous, and he could feel it, but his face didn't show the normally smug smirk he wore when I got this way. His face, was completely blank, his eyes void of emotion...oh boy...

"Eric..I-" I started but he cut me off quickly, but not with his words, his hand had snapped up in a blur and grabbed onto my upper arm, he was dragging me off down the hallway before I knew it, our room wasn't far from Sookie's. So we were there in under a minute and once again, I was practically thrown into the room. I braced myself and moved forward a bit more after I had once again caught my balance until I was right in front of the couch. The door shut softly behind me, and the lock clicked into place...oh yeah..this was an oh boy situation for sure... I was almost afraid to turn around, but that was stupid, I didn't have anything to be afraid of, he needed me to help find Godric. I gathered up my courage and turned around so that my back was a few inches from the couch, he hadn't moved an inch, he was standing directly in front of the door, blocking me from leaving...I hadn't even known the man that long, and sometimes I think he already knew me better than I did.

Than again, I never had a guy drink my blood before...and I hadn't drank anyone's blood before either...so I guess that was kinda..intimate so to speak. "What did I tell you to do?" His tone slightly questioned my intelligence.

"Stay in this room." I stated bluntly.

"And what did you do?" He was speaking quietly, his voice slightly husky, his heavy lidded eyes never once wavered from my face as he observed me.

"Left the room...to go talk to Sookie I might add! Which you were there when we said we were going to." I pressed on, he should have known I wasn't going to listen to his orders, the fact he ordered me was mostly the reason I didn't. But I really had needed to discuss tomorrow with Sookie, if it was going to go over well, we had to make sure we had a good plan. Which we did now, but we wouldn't have if I hadn't left the room, see? Complete circle, things make sense again. "And plus, you can't freaking order me around Eric! I'm not some possession you can keep locked up for safe keeping." I snapped...me and my big mouth.

He was in front of me in an instant, just a blur of movement, he had both of his hands resting on either side of me on the back of the couch, boxing me in, he had his face lowered down to mine, his body slightly bent so that we were level, there was only a few inches of space between our faces. His voice came out in a low growl, his husky voice a bit raspy with his tone. "When I tell you to stay somewhere; like in this room, it is for your own good, I cannot keep you safe if you constantly defy me."

"Oh please! You're sending me head first into the fellowship to find Godric, I think were way past my safety needs." I rambled on, blurting the words out from my mouth before I even had a chance to mull them over. Why was I doomed to say the wrong thing? His beautiful eyes that could rival the ocean darkened, his stare intense as they kept mine in their hold.

"As I said yesterday...the danger I put you in...and the danger you put yourself into...are far different circumstances..." His voice was just above a whisper, it seemed like he was trying to contain himself, he was being far to lenient with me. I knew that if I was any other person in that moment the situation would be a lot different. "You are MINE, and I WILL keep you safe even if I have to tie you to me to do it." His grip on the back of the couch had tightened, I could hear his fingers digging into the material as he tried to control himself from ripping into it with his grip. Boy did I know how to push this guy's buttons... My eyebrows furrowed together, and my lips were drawn into a thin line, I was not amused, I went to open my mouth to tell him off, but he seemed to guess that I was going to do it.

So before I could even breath the first letter, his tongue was practically down my throat. I moaned in surprise as his lips covered mine, preventing any form of speech. And I tell you, I completely forgot what I was going to say anyway. I was just a shaking mess of jello in Eric Northman's hands. Speaking of his hands, they were on me in a second, trailing their way down my waist to my hips, in another quick second he had gripped onto my hips and hauled me up so that I was sitting on the back of the couch, my natural instinct was to wrap my legs around his waist to keep myself steady. My arms tangling themselves around his neck as he gave me another demonstration of a literal lip bruising kiss. Kissing Eric was amazing, I couldn't get enough, even if I did know once again the bastard had found a way to shut me up before I could argue any further with him. I was being careful with his fangs, they were out now, and of course very sharp. His hands were everywhere, memorizing my every curve, my legs were tight around him keeping him close.

He broke the kiss and I gasped for air as he trailed soft feverish kisses down my jaw, nipping at my earlobe along the way. Another moan made it's way past my lips, and I couldn't help but tip my head back, giving him more access, I felt one of his hands slide up my thigh and gasped when his talented fingers undid the knot of the strings to my pajamas. I don't know how he did it, nor did I really care at that moment, but his hand slipped into my panties before I could protest in modesty. The coolness of his skin against my hot core was driving me crazy, and I felt myself get smothered in another one of his searing kisses. He had leaned forward a bit, so that I was leaned backwards, suspended slightly with nothing underneath me, he was keeping me balanced in a very interesting manner on the back of the couch. His cool fingers went to work on my little nub, sending delicious shivers of pleasure down my spine, I bucked my hips, groaning against his mouth. When he pulled his lips away from mine, all I could do was whimper at the loss of contact, my mind was gone and it wasn't coming back anytime soon. I was already ready, slick and hot as he slid a finger into my tight opening. I gritted my teeth at the feeling, and the fact that he was so intently watching me, a blush rose to my cheeks.

Had I been able to, I would have pulled back away from him, but he had me so I was successfully stuck where I was, with my pleasurable tormentor. He was being careful with me, I was a virgin in every way, and he was very much aware of that. My breath was in pants as he started working his finger, pumping it slowly into me, I could feel my nipples straining against the fabric of my top, and it felt like electric shocks were working their way down my body. Suddenly everything I was wearing felt too tight, I was too embarrassed, but I couldn't unhinge myself from him. So I clung on tighter, my moans were getting louder, and louder by the second as he started working his thumb back over my clit, working magical circles. My nails dug into his shoulders through the fabric of his shirt "Eric..." I breathed out quietly, and that just made him work faster, swirling his finger in a small circle, my abdomen was tightening and I felt my whole body going tense. Let me just tell you, over a thousand years of practice and it did not take long for me to subcome to my first orgasm ever, and my guess the first of many from my beautiful Viking. I cried out as I came, a strangled moan with his name half way tangled into it, my eyes shut tightly as I arched my back, I was gone into the bliss. I slumped in his arms when I came back down from my sexual high, I was practically seeing stars, my body was not used to that at all, but he was prepared as his arms caught me when my grip loosened on him. He scooped me up into his arms, as I tried to regain function of my brain, my whole body felt like goo, and if I could muster the amount of energy and anger it would take to glare at him I would.

But he was just as smug as ever, a smirk spreading across his face, how I wished I could read vampire's thoughts at that moment, or at least slap that silly grin off of his face! He cheated, and once again he had found a way to put me to bed without me putting up any fight with him, I knew I had to wake up early so that we could go to the church, but now I didn't know if I could face Sookie, sure she couldn't read my mind. But I don't know if I could keep something like this to myself, I'd be too...jittery...around her. He pulled back the covers and set me down in the bed, my cheeks were flushed, and I could barley look up at him. I couldn't believe how...caught up in my own lust I had gotten. But what surprised me was that had hadn't tried to take it further, he had only pleasured me, than again...my vision already told me that would happen...but later. His eyes were amused as he stared down at me and covered me back up, I had already regained feeling, but I was little...spent I guess? Emotionally and now physically too. Even with Eric's blood coursing through my veins, keeping me strong, this was just too much for one night.

"You...suck..." I grumbled out childishly...but it didn't take long for sleep to take hold of me and pull me into it's embrace, I'll tell you one thing, it was the most peaceful sleep I had gotten in a very...very long time.

* * *

Here it is, chapter fifteen(: I'm sorry it's not that good, and that it took me a little longer than normal to get this chapter out, but I surely hope you like it. Sorry this one isn't that greatly detailed, I was in a rush and I was super tired. Also, I once again as always apologize for any mistakes. I'm about ready to pass out right now, and my eyes are not functioning quite right. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Read and Review!


	16. Death glares

**Eric's POV.**

I had to keep myself calm as my anger radiated over me, I stood in front of Compton's door about to knock when the door flew open and Fae practically fell out of the room...right into my chest, she had changed into some pajamas...though I wished she would sleep naked. I felt dread make it's way over my body, and knew it was coming from my little Louisiana spitfire. I heard her swallow before she slowly tipped her head up to look at me, my face was void of emotion, I made sure of it as I watched her carefully. She was nervous, as she should be, she had disobeyed me. An order I had only given her to keep her safe, she opened her mouth and started to speak.

"Eric..I-" I cut her off, my hand latched itself around her small upper arm and started to drag her down the hallway at a brisk pace, I opened the door with ease, flinging it open before shoving her through the threshold. She stumbled a bit, before catching herself and steadying herself as she moved forward a bit more towards the couch, obviously putting more distance between herself and I. I shut the door softly, clicking the lock into place so that we wouldn't be disturbed. She slowly turned her...lovely...body to face me, and I just observed her movements. I finally decided to break the silence that was between us.

"What did I tell you to do?" My tone questioned her intelligence, why couldn't she just listen to me when I told her to do something? She was difficult....but I've always loved a challenge.

"Stay in the room." She stated back at me in a blunt tone, obviously knowing where I was going with this...oh....how little she knew.

"And what did you do? My tone had dropped to a quieter one now, I could hear my voice slightly lace with lust as it grew more husky, I watched her carefully to see if she had officially grasped the situation yet, she hadn't.

"Left the room...to go talk to Sookie I might add! Which you were there when we said we were going to." She spoke in a slight hurried tone, while raising her voice, obviously trying to get me to see from her point of view. But what she said next, snapped me out of my haven of lust for the woman. "And plus, you can't freaking order me around Eric! I'm not some possession you can keep locked up for safe keeping." Her and her big mouth... I was in front of her in an instant, blocking her in, my hands rested on either side of her on the back of the couch, subconsciously she moved back a little until she was almost touching it. My face was lowered down to hers, my body slightly bent to keep the position as we were face to face. My anger was radiating again, she just didn't understand how crazy she made me, I dropped my voice into a growl, it was taking all of my will power to remain in control and not bend her over the couch right this instant and show her who the alpha was. "When I tell you to stay somewhere; like in this room, it is for your own good, I cannot keep you safe if you constantly defy me."

Fae obviously couldn't think fast enough for her mouth to keep up with her, because her mouth blurted out the exact wrong words for this situation. "Oh please! You're sending me head first into the fellowship to find Godric, I think were way past my safety needs." I narrowed my eyes at her lightly, clenching my jaw.

"As I said yesterday...the danger I put you in...and the danger you put yourself into...are far different circumstances..." My voice was just loud enough for her to hear, I was hoping by speaking quietly that some of my anger towards her would dissipate, it was amazing how much she could get under my skin, normally I could remain calm and collected. But no...not with her. "You are MINE, and I WILL keep you safe even if I have to tie you to me to do it." I dug my fingers into the fabric of the couch, being careful not to rip it, I would much rather it be ruined by something more pleasurable, than have to pay to replace it for an idiotic reason such as this one.

I watched her eyebrows knit together, and her eyes fill with a variety of emotions, I watched her mouth slowly open about to most likely tell me to go fuck myself, so I did the one thing I knew would shut the little vixen up. I shoved my lips to hers, and before she could react, my tongue was already tasting her thoroughly. I heard her moan in surprise against my mouth, and instantly my lust was back and raging in full, against my better judgment though, I kept myself tame. She was trembling against me as I claimed her mouth with my own, I loved it, it did such great things for my ego...and my libido. My hands were on her in another second, trailing her wonderful curves, taking every detail to memory. I trailed them all the way down to her hips as I moved my lips in sync with hers, I gripped onto her hips and hauled her up onto the back of the couch. Natural instinct kicked in from there for her and her legs came around me, keeping me bound as tightly as she could to her. My erection was pressed up right against her core and I had to suppress the groan that wanted to come from my throat.

Her warm arms came up around me, and she wrapped her arms up around my neck, loosing herself to her wants and needs. I broke the kiss, knowing she would need air, but I didn't stop, I trailed feverish, hurried kisses down her jaw line, nipping lightly at her ear until I trailed over the skin of her neck. Her pulse greeted me, and once again for the millionth time that night I had to keep myself at bay, as much as I wanted to sink my fangs once again into her neck, I didn't. Her moans were getting more frequent, they were sweet music to my ears, a melody I wanted to hear for a very...very long time. They were still too far apart, she was still holding onto some of her sanity, now that just wouldn't do, I needed her to be worn out...I wanted her to be worn out. Her head had already tipped back giving me more access to her delicious flesh. But that wasn't where my focus was at anymore, I trailed my hand up her thigh, sliding along the fabric of her pajama pants. I heard a gasp rise from her mouth and couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction, I needed to get more out of her, I wanted to pleasure her. Give her an introduction of what was to come, only she'd have to multiply what I was about to do by a lot more to get the feeling of the real thing, I didn't care a bit that I was being cocky, because I knew I could back it up in full.

My fingers flicked over the tie, and it came undone, making her pajamas a little looser on her hips, I had my hand half way down her panties before she knew it, though I was trying to pace myself and be careful with her, she was fragile, and a virgin in every single way...I had to keep this in mind. I almost shuddered myself when I realized how hot she was, I stroked my fingers across her wet folds as I smothered her in another kiss, she was already ready, but I couldn't resist teasing her further as my finger found her bundle of nerves. I had tipped her back a little, so she was suspended over the couch, still planted on the back of the couch, her hold on me and my hold on her, (which consisted really of only one of my arms around her, while my other one went to play) was the only reason she was still up, or she would have fallen backwards by now. I did this so she couldn't move away from me in modesty, I had already watched a blush creep up to her cheeks, making her look simply mouth watering.

I pressed lightly, moving my finger in small circles on her clit, she jolted lightly, the feeling new and foreign to her. But she reacted right away after that, bucking her hips, wanting more of what I had to offer, I took great pride in knowing I was to be her first in everything...and I would be, nobody was taking her away from me. I was willing to kill anyone who simply looked sideways at her. I slowly pulled my lips back away from hers, wanting to hear her, she whimpered lightly and my eyes filled up with amusement among my lust. Her mind was too far gone to realize she was somewhat submitting to me, oh...I loved it. I slowly slipped a finger into her hot opening, closing my eyes briefly at how tight she was, oh how I wished to buried so deeply into her she wouldn't be able to walk for a week. But I was a patient vampire, I opened my eyes back up to watch her, my gaze intense and intentional, the blush came back to her and I felt my body tense lightly as she tried to hold herself back once more, that wouldn't do either.

I pulled my finger back out before pushing it back inside of her, working up the friction as I started pumping into her. It didn't take long before her breath was coming out in raged pants, it was so sensual watching her...watch me. My jeans felt too tight, and it was almost to a painful extent, I congratulated myself on my self control, her moans got louder and I was sure that if the room wasn't sound proofed already, (though someone might be able to hear from the door) that Compton and Miss Stackhouse would be able to hear her. I brought my thumb into play as I worked my finger inside of her, I rubbed it over her clit in opposite rhythm of my finger. Her nails dug into my shoulders, and I don't think she heard it but I let out a soft groan "Eric..." I heard her voice breath out, and my eyes had snapped back up to meet hers, that just made me pick up my pace. I swirled my finger around inside of her and she gasped and threw her head back in ecstasy. Who knew I could make her wither like this just by something so simple? I felt her body tense, and she constricted tightly around my finger, but that didn't stop me, I kept going, she cried out in bliss as she came my name tangled into it, I licked my lips slowly, my fingers and part of my hand was coating in her juices, it was a shame to waste it, I wanted to taste her, but that would have to be another time. Her eyes were shut tightly, her back was arched, she looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her. When she came back down from her haven, she slumped, her hold on me going slack, but I was prepared. I wrapped both of my arms around her quickly, easily supporting her light weight frame.

I changed my hold on her, and scooped her up into my arms, it had been an efficient, but sneaky way of tiring her out. But I needed her to be at her best for tomorrow, knowing her she'd get herself into a lot of trouble at the fellowship. I didn't like the aspect of sending her in there, but I trusted her enough to take care of herself...at least against those idiots. I was practically beaming with satisfaction at being able to please her so, but I hid most of it, though I saw her attempt to glare at me I didn't pay any attention to it, I was just one step closer to fully being mine, I would have her: Her mind, her heart, her body -her virginity included. I pulled back the covers and placed her into bed, tucking her in. I felt her surprise, and confusion, and still traces of her own desires, but I ignored them. For now, she needed to sleep, and it didn't take long for her to do just that but not before muttering "You...suck..." Out at me as angrily as she could muster up, which wasn't much at all.

**Fae's POV.**

I didn't wake up on my own accord this morning, my cellphone was vibrating on the bed side table and I groggily reached out for it, plucking it off the nightstand. I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear, "Hello?" I'm pretty sure it sounded nothing like the word I wanted it to come out as, probably between a mix of jello and buelo. I heard a small laugh before Sookie's voice finally reached my tired brain.

"Hey sleepy head, we gotta' leave soon, so hurry up and get ready and meet me down in the lobby." I mumbled what I think was an 'mmmmhmmm' but I wasn't too sure, I flipped my phone closed and set it back down on the nightstand. I was becoming more and more aware of my surroundings the longer I stayed conscious, I felt weight up against my back and an arm snugly around my waist. I slowly pried my eyes open and squinted through the darkness, I moved the covers off of my body and peered down at what had a hold on me. Of course it was Eric's arm, he was gripping me tightly, I dropped the blanket back into place and turned my body lightly to face him. He was out, but I mean of course he was it was daytime, he looked so...gorgeous sleeping peacefully and I felt a smile creep over my face. But I quickly lost it when the events of the night before came flooding back at me, I let out shaky breath and pried his hand off of me, let me just tell you it was not easy getting him to move his arm. This is the second time in a row I've had to, and each time I feel like I'm trying to lift up concrete off of the sidewalk. He didn't even stir a bit, and I felt myself grumble under my breath.

When I finally got loose, I practically fell off the bed, but I quickly caught myself and let out a sigh, I grabbed a pile of cloths consisting of what I was going to wear today, and what seemed appropriate to wear today before I dragged my lazy self into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind me. I took my sweet time in the shower, I needed it, I could feel Eric's hands all over me and it was driving me crazy. I had dreamt of him again, erotic dreams seem to be the only type of dreams I have lately, it was pretty much a repeat of what happened last night, but his wonderful, cool fingers were replaced with his...oh so lovely mouth. I groaned and leaned my head against the shower wall, I took a deep soothing breath, shaking the thoughts out of my head. God, he was going to be the death of me, I finished up everything I had to do, though I spent longer than normal scrubbing my body with body wash, trying to get the feeling of him all around me to go away.

I wrapped a towel tightly around my body as I stepped out of the large shower, I swept my long hair back with my fingers, moving my damp hair so that it wasn't touching my face as I patted it dry with another towel before I started working on drying my hair. I knew I should have been getting ready faster, but I was having a very hard time concentrating on anything. When I finally got my body dried off, and my hair for the most part dry, I slathered on a thin layer of vanilla lotion before slipping into a pair of snug white panties and a matching bra. The skirt I had picked out was a nice one that went down to my knees and was bright yellow, it had a nice flow to it, I picked up a white tank top with a lacy trim to be my under shirt. I slipped on a nice long sleeved, button up over coat, the same yellow in color and buttoned it up most of the way until it was only showing some of the white tank top. I didn't much like this outfit, but I figured it would work for going to the fellowship, I brushed out my hair and added a little mouse for volume, the hair product made it curl lightly so that it had that bouncy look to it. I quickly put on cover up and some other make up, more than I usually wear to make me look a bit more light and airy. I put on only a smidgen of eyeliner to bring out my green eyes. Once I was finished I walked back into the room and slipped into a pair of white strappy pumps figuring they would go okay with my outfit.

I glanced over at Eric to find him still passed out, he looked dead, than again I guess it fit, I bit down on my bottom lip lightly, nibbling on the appendage. I turned away and grabbed a matching gold clutch purse, but I left my cellphone on the bed side table, in case anything went wrong I didn't want to have it on me for someone to take away, I just had a few needless things inside of it that wouldn't really help me with anything. I walked out of the room and shut and locked the door behind me, before I made my way down to the lobby, it didn't take long for me to locate Sookie and Hugo, they were sitting over at the bar, and turned to wave me over, I went over and pulled myself into the stool next to Hugo.

"Sorry it took me so long, I went to bed a bit late and I didn't want to wake up to save my life." I joked lightly, Sookie gave me a slight look one that would say 'and what were you doing last night?' along with a look of disapproval, which I imagined was because she started thinking about what I could have been doing. I just looked over at Hugo and smiled. "It's nice to see you again Hugo."

"And you as well, Fae." He pulled two objects up and extended one out towards each of us, one in each of his hands. I plucked it from his fingers as did Sookie. "You should probably wear these." They were what looked to be wedding rings, and I reveled in it's beauty before I slipped it onto my ring finger, Sookie did the same.

"Oh, Hugo. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." She joked, and I snickered lightly, I was lightly wondering where he got them, cause they were not fake, and they were decent size rocks, it was probably the most expensive thing I had ever worn...okay no, I'm sure it was the most expensive thing I had ever worn.

"Thank you Hugo, who should I say my husband is if they ask?" He turned his eyes to me and opened his mouth but Sookie cut in.

"Why don't you say Eric?" I choked, and nearly fell of the stool.

"WHAT?!" I breathed out in a panic, my eyes wide as I stared at her.

"Well, it's sorta true, I mean..you guys are...well you guys." She didn't seem to know what to call us either, I was gonna' have to figure that out eventually... "In the least bit, your attraction to him will show through when you talk about him." I glared at her, my eyes narrowing into slits and she just smiled innocently. Hugo, cleared his throat before speaking towards Sookie.

"And also ummm...just so they believe we're a couple about to get married, it'd probably be best if you let me do most of the talking."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She put a big smile on her face as she continued. "I'll just shut up and look pretty."

"That's not what I meant." Hugo tried to defend himself but I cut in.

"Yeah it was, don't lie." I was staring at him and he glanced between the two of us slightly, I was a bit more intimidating than Sookie, which was kinda funny considering that I was indeed much smaller than she was. Sookie decided to but in, realizing my anger was mostly likely about to rear it's ugly head.

"It's okay, it'll be easier for me to listen in on others if I don't have to worry about carrying on a conversation." I grudgingly shut my mouth at the comment that threatened to spill out, she had a point. I was really jealous of her gift at that moment, and adverted my eyes to look down at the counter in front of me.

"Good, good." Hugo seemed to relax a bit, casting another nervous glance my way as if I was going to jump him any second and rip him to shreds...jeez...he acts like I'm the bad guy here. He seemed to mellow down even more when he realized I had indeed dropped it and moved on. "But if they do ask any questions, are you sure you're going to be able to say the kinds of things about vampires they're going to want to hear?" He said looking at her, he turned my way for a moment and quickly adding in. "And you too, are you up for it?" I narrowed my eyes in on him, I wasn't liking this guy much, he seemed okay last night, than again he had his big mouth shut most of the time.

"Hugo, I don't just hear the hateful things people say, I hear the things that are so hateful, that hateful people don't even want to say them out loud. Don't you worry about me." She said shaking her head lightly, "I got plenty of material to work with. I'll be fine." It was my turn now.

"We'll both be fine, don't even worry about it Hugo, I may not be able to read people's horrid thoughts. But I've been around enough simple minded people to know exactly what to say to blend in with a stupid church." He sighed and looked in front of himself, not looking at either of us.

"Good." I was beginning to think this guy was the nervous one...not us.

"It's funny, I don't even know you really, you're the only other person outside of Fae and myself that I've ever met that's dated a vampire and-" He cut her off before I could, I was not dating Eric! Jeez, and plus she met me before the whole Eric incident, but Hugo didn't know that so I guess that was her reason for her wording.

"What do you want to know?" He asked her bluntly, he knew perfectly well what she was hinting at, I raised both of my eyebrows in curiosity, now he had gotten my attention, good thing too, I was about to pass back out. She laughed lightly and seemed a little surprised that he was actually willing to talk with her about this.

"Let's just say everything? Will that sum it up?" I mused out with a smile, he sent a small smile my way in return. Sookie was glad for the help and sent me a thank you look, I just nodded my head lightly, I had my elbow on the counter very unlady like and was leaning my head against my palm in a very laid back kind of way.

"Yeah, like do you and Isabel ever fight?" She asked lightly, I leaned in closer to the conversation as he glanced back and forth between us, eager to hear about this one.

"Oh, we fight like crazy." His facial expression showed he thought she was crazy for even asking, I snickered lightly. "But I've been with women I didn't fight with before, and with every one of them, I found that the only reason that we never fought was because I didn't care enough to bother." Sookie's mouth dropped open in shock, I was slightly surprised he had openly admitted that.

"Well if that isn't jacked up I don't know what is." I muttered lightly at the same time Sookie spoke up too.

"Oh, Hugo, that is messed up." She seemed more appalled than I was, but than again, it was Sook we were talking about. He let out a small laugh and looked down for a moment.

"Well maybe, but it's also true." I had to give him that, at least he wasn't going around lying about it, and it showed that he did care for Isabel, which that made me dislike him a little less. Isabel truly did seem like a good person...err...vampire...ehh she's still a person to me so let's go with that.

"It's funny, but whenever me and Bill fight, even as I'm screaming and I'm so mad, I don't think I'm ever gonna' stop. Somehow in the middle of all that, I know we're both fighting for our relationship, for each other. We're fighting to stay together." He gave her a certain look, but he turned my way before I could figure out what it was.

"What about you Fae, you and Eric ever fight?" I growled at him, again something I think I picked up from Eric, I was glaring daggers at him, and my face showed my annoyance.

"Me and Eric are not together." I said it slowly, making sure he understood me and Sookie snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please..." She muttered under her breath, and I quickly switched my death glare her way...sometimes...sometimes.

* * *

Alright there you have it, I even added Eric's Point of view of the night before(: I thought you guys might like that, I hope I did okay on his POV. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Read and Review! **I'm sorry everyone chapter sixteen keeps getting taken down, I first took out Eric's POV in hopes that it would stop, but I decided that I would try posting it like it's supposed to be one more time in hopes that it doesn't get taken down. ): I'll be posting chapter seventeen up soon unless something goes wrong. Thank you to all my fans who are supporting me, and being patient with the problems. Sorry for any of the mistakes, I made when re posting this, I'm very, very tired and about to pass out.  
**


	17. Adrenaline

"Oh my god, yes me and Eric fight!" I exclaimed, hoping it would shut her up, it did, but it also got a few other humans scattered around to give me an odd look, I just didn't pay any attention to them. Hugo glanced between the both of us, and opened his mouth before closing it, I looked at him strangely wondering what he was going to say, I didn't have to be curious for long.

"Do you..." He trailed off, unsure of whether or not to say whatever it is he wanted to say. "Nevermind." He concluded and I felt myself frown, I glanced over at Sookie and she was doing the same thing...trust us girls to be too damn curious for our own good.

"What?" She asked and he shook his head no.

"No, Hugo, come on tell us." I added in, sitting up fully now, instead of slouching against the bar counter, he looked at me and let out a long sigh, it was a sigh of defeat apparently.

"Lately, the thing Isabel and I have been fighting about the most is whenever I bring up the subject of her turning me, she just shuts down. She won't even discuss it." My mind whirled in circles, I was making myself dizzy with all the thinking...They argue about turning him into a vampire? ...Well I guess it does make sense, after all...we age...and they don't. She'd have to watch him grow old while she stayed the same...how could..how could she handle that?

"Is that a thing that people actually do? 'Cause it never even occurred to me." Sookie asked in shock, she seemed completely caught off guard with that one.

"She's right...I didn't even think about that.." I mumbled out in a quiet tone, very unlike me lately.

"How could you not?" Hugo asked the both of us. "I mean right now it's all well and good, but in fifty years when they're still what they are, but we're in our seventy's and our eighty's and were hunched over and frail and using walkers?" Okay, this guy really new how to paint an ugly picture. "Come on, how could they still love us?" Sookie looked stricken, and I doubted I looked any better, she slowly nodded her head in understanding, and I glanced down at the counter in thought...he had a point... I mean sure me and Eric aren't together, at least I don't think so...but he's not gonna' want me in the same way he wants me now...he won't even give me a second glance than.

"Huh..." Sookie mumbled out, obviously the thought was scaring her as much as it was me.

"We should go." I managed to say as I pulled myself off of the chair, Sookie nodded her head lightly and fallowed suite. Hugo got up and looked at us both, a slightly look of remorse on his face, and of understanding.

"Listen, I'm so sorry, I-I shouldn't have told you guys that-" He started off in a stuttering banter, Sookie stopped him in his tracks.

"It's okay Hugo, really. Besides now if I die today, who cares? I'll never have to feel old and unloved and unwanted." She put on a bright, and my guess fake smile after that and trotted off. I elbowed him in the side, and he gave me a what was that for look.

"Good going genius, you should have really kept your mouth shut...for both of our sakes...cause I'm agreeing with Sookie..." I told him in a irritated tone, before fallowing after Sookie and walking away muttering lightly under my breath. "Fuck, I do not want to get old...Not a pretty picture..."

Before I knew it we were in the car on the way to the church, I was silent most of the car ride, but Sookie seemed to have gotten over the shock of her growing old and Bill staying the same. They exchanged minor chit chat up front, while I sat in the back. I watched the scenery go by, most of it was beautiful, and if I would have been here on any other circumstances, I might have actually been able to enjoy the sights, but as far as this trip goes. No sir, all work and no play...unless you count last nigh- STOP RIGHT THERE FAE! Don't you let that perverted comment in your head, I felt a blush rush up to my cheeks and I tilted my head down, hoping Hugo couldn't see it in the rear view mirror....why did I have to think about that now?

We pulled into the church and when I finally managed to look back up and peer over Sookie's shoulder I saw a woman waving us a certain way to park...what was she doing out here...on closer inspection I recognized her as Sarah Newlin...ughh...I did not like her, I'm gonna' have to pull out one big fake smile to pull this one off.

"Why do I recognize her?" Sookie asked both me and Hugo.

"Because she's on TV all the time." Hugo stated simply, Sookie scrunched up her face trying to remember.

"That's Sarah Newlin." I added in, and her face showed recognizance, and she nodded her head lightly. "She's the Reverend's wife."

"Oh...right."

"...though I don't know why anyone would marry that ugly prick." I stated lightly, Sookie turned her head and shot me a look, and I simple shrugged. "Well..it's true." I mumbled out...the guy was ugly..and he was a prick, excuse me for just voicing what everyone was thinking.

"Fae, you really need to keep those comments to yourself, starting now." Sookie stated in a motherly tone, I sighed...

"Can I say one more?" I asked leaning forward so she could see my innocent face, her and Hugo both nodded, wanting to hear what I had to say. "In person...she looks like vanilla pudding." Hugo let out a small laugh, and Sookie smiled lightly as we pulled into a parking spot. Hugo turned the car off and opened his door to climb out, Sookie was out of the passenger seat in a flash, and I slowly climbed out and trailed behind them.

"Hi there! I just happened to be looking out the window as you all were driving up and I thought I'd come on out and great you myself." I looked down, giving the cement an 'oh my god, let's freaking kill this chick!' look before I looked back up with a small smile on my face as I walked next to Sookie. "I'm Sarah Newlin, and you are?" Hugo went to speak, but Sookie cut in...oh boy..she was nervous. Mental note, Sookie is not good in high pressure situations...

"Hi. Holly Simpson, I cannot believe I'm actually meeting you in person, you are cute as a button."

"Oh, thank you Holly, and you're like a cool breeze on a hot summer day." She said returning the compliment, I watched the exchange slowly.

"Quit." Sookie said in a bashful tone.

"And you two are?" She asked turning her head to me first.

"Alice Collins. It's a pleasure to meet you in person." I beamed at her, my fake winning smile plastered on my face, she smiled back at me.

"Oh and it's a pleasure to meet you as well!" She exclaimed in an overly happy voice and I had to keep my expression from faltering. "And you?" She asked lightly turning to Hugo. Once again Sookie butt in, I felt like yelling for her to shut up, but that might cause a problem or two.

"This is Rufus Dobson, my fiance', I love saying that word. In fact, sometimes I love it so much, I don't even want to get married just so I can keep on calling him it." She giggled for a second before continuing on with her nervous rant. "But we're going to. Get married that is. Which is why we're looking for a church."

"Well excellent, and I'm pleased to meet you too Rufus"

"It's an honor." He replied back at her.

"The honors mine." She said back, her gaze drifting over all three of us. "Now how about you all fallow me in, and we'll see if Steve is available. I'm sure he'd just love to meet you all." She said as we all started walking towards the Church, Sarah was standing next to me and I seriously had to try extra hard to resist tripping her...oh...but I can dream.

"For real?" I asked in a peppy tone and Sookie picked up the slack seeing as how it was hard for me to be so upbeat.

"Reverend Newlin himself? Oh, that would be just super."

Sarah giggled and started walking ahead of us. "Well come on."

"I thought you were gonna' let me do the talking?" Hugo asked her in a low tone.

"Yeah Sookie, what the hell was that anyway?" I asked looking over at her as Hugo had his arm slightly around her.

"When I get nervous, sometimes I talk too much."

"Pffft...you think?" She elbowed me in the side lightly and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Ow..." I mumbled out in a pouty tone and she just rolled her eyes at my childish antics. The inside of the church was quite lovely actually, though I hated what it represented..these people were crazy. Before I knew it I found myself seated in front of Steve and Sarah Newlin in Steve's office. Sookie was more towards the window, and than there was Hugo, and than myself. Across the desk Steve was sitting in his chair while his wife Sarah stood behind him...trophy wives I tell you....

"Well, funny thing is, Rufus and I actually met in church on one of the afternoons when Alice was home sick, but we all left like a month later, when we realized that our pastor was...a little iffy." Sookie said lightly, glancing back and forth between everyone in the room.

"He was a homosexual." Steve guessed.

"We don't know that actually, he might have been that too though. But what became all too clear was that...he was a sympathizer..." I made myself look dramatic as I was speaking, but not overly, just enough so what I was saying would be believable, at least coming out of my mouth. Steve sighed in annoyance.

"See that really ticks me off, I mean how can you claim to be a god loving person, and than loving something that god detests?" I had to suppress the glare that threatened to over take my face, and I shook lightly with the effort, but luckily no one seemed to notice. Not all vampires were bad, sure they're were some that weren't the best, but it didn't mean we had to hate vampires as a whole.

"It's upsetting." Sookie added in.

"It is, it is upsetting." Hugo added in, obviously realizing he had let us talk for far too long. "But that's why my fiance', her maid of honor and I are here. We want to make this our new home" He said grabbing a hold of Sookie's hand and giving an adoring look to Steve and Sarah, I just put a small smile on my face and lightly crossed my legs, setting my hands in my lap in a very poised manner.

"We are thrilled that you've chosen us." Came Sarah's reply. I glanced over at Sookie to see that same look of concentration on her face as before...she was reading their thoughts...damn I wish I would have been able to shake their hands...but they seemed to be...avoiding me...Why would they do that when they haven't avoided Sookie and Hugo...unless... I heard Sarah continue talking, but I wasn't really listening, my eyebrows were furrowed together...there was something very, very wrong here..and I didn't like it one bit.

"It'll be amazing to finally be amongst like-minded people. I don't care what anyone says about vampires being able to control themselves, I know better. I know that every single one of them is a vicious, blood thirsty killer." Her tone had got more hostile as her sentence went on, and I couldn't tell if she had suddenly got very good at acting, or she was just angry about having to say all those things that weren't true at all. After a little more chatting, we started the tour of the church, being able to see more of the beautiful structure. I hated that something so hateful could look this good, it didn't make any sense to me, but I doubted it would anytime soon. Steve was talking on his cellphone and I listened in on the conversation, hoping to catch something useful, though I doubted it, he wasn't gonna' say anything right in front of us.

"Yup, see you soon." he concluded as he ended the call, I glanced nervously at Sookie and she gave me a look of her own, Hugo was off in his world, positively looking carefree...that really bugged me about him right now...he was far too at ease than he should be. I narrowed my eyes at him lightly, my lips drawing up into a thin line. We stopped in front of a door and Steve and Sarah stopped to turn to face us, Steve held up his hands as if to say 'stop' and get out attention.

"Careful now," He said lightly.

"Careful?" Hugo said glancing at both me and Sook, "About what?"

"Sometimes, when we open these doors, so much love comes flowing out that it'll knock you down if you're not ready for it." Oh wow...this guy was a total closet gay...yep that's it...I rest my case I need no other proof. Not that I have anything against gays, I just think he needs to openly admit it, dumb his stupid wife and get on with it.

"We'll be sure to brace ourselves." I said with a big smile, slightly squirming as if I was waiting in anticipation. Steve had a big smile on his face and Sookie nodded her head quickly as he turned to look at Sarah who was smiling equally as big. Simultaneously they opened the double doors and my breath caught in my throat...I hadn't seen anything like it. It truly was beautiful, the way the sun glowed and shinned off the wood, illuminating the whole place in it's warm glow, my eyes widened and I couldn't help but gawk at the site before me. Sookie voiced what I couldn't manage to say.

"Oh my gosh."

"I know, I just love it in here, the way it glows like it does. Particularly in the late afternoon." Sarah said from behind us as we moved forward to walk into the sanctuary, Steve breathed in deeply and walked forward ahead of us.

"Oh, it's inspiring isn't it?" He asked us lightly, though I don't think he cared for an answer anyhow.

"It really is." Sookie said in a nervous tone, I quickly tore my gaze away from the beautiful room to cast her a look, but she didn't seem to notice, she was in too much awe, though I couldn't really blame her.

"Yes sirree, this is where we're getting married." Hugo passed by me to get closer to Sookie. "I can't wait to see you walk down this aisle."

"Me either." She still seemed in shock...she needed to snap out of it...now.

"You'll look stunning." I added in with a small smile, putting my hand lightly on her shoulder as I stood next to her, a bit more to the side though. She glanced at me and gave me a fake smile, yet there was something real there, my guess was Sookie was the kind of girl that always dreamed about her wedding day, probably since she was a little girl. Sure I had thought about getting married, but I didn't obsess over it, I figured if it was ever gonna' happen...it just...would. Steve broke me out of my thoughts with his annoying, happy, loud voice.

"Hey! Have any of you ever been to a lock in?

"A lock in?" Sookie asked slowly, not like the sound of it anymore than I did.

"Oh yeah, it's loads of fun, everybody brings their sleeping bags-" He continued to talk, but I was lost in my thoughts once again. What was he doing? Why was he trying to get us to stay? I knew it! He knew who we were, why else would he want us to stay...oh no this is not good, we have to get out of here! "-Sarah and myself included."

"That lock in does sound like fun..." I muttered out, glancing nervously between Sookie and Hugo. In reality, it didn't sound fun in the slightest.

"Rufus, we gotta' go home and get our sleeping bags now." Her nerves were getting the best to her, she was talking too fast, and she looked worried.

"But honey, the tour's not even over yet." Hugo said with a smile...oh yes, there was something wrong with him.

"No, seriously Rufus, I agree we should all go get our sleeping bags." I chided in, giving him the evil eye, he best damn agree with me.

"I know honey, but I think we really 'ought to go so we can come back for the lock down." Sookie said, trying to convince him, stupid Sookie, it's Lock IN! Lock in, keep it together... Steve laughed lightly.

"There will be plenty of time to get ready, the lock IN isn't until tomorrow night." He put emphasis on the in part, noting that he had heard her mistake too.

"You wanted to see me?" A very..big...ugly man asked, walking up to Steve. I wrinkled my nose in non-hidden disgust.

"Oh good," Steve said, stepping over to the side as the man walked up. "Holly, Alice, Rufus, I'd like you to meet an aide of mine, this is Gabe." He said patting him on the back once he got close enough.

"Pleased to meet you." Hugo said, stepping forward to shake his hand.

"Hi." Sookie said lightly, with a small forced smile. I didn't say a thing, I just gazed over at him, I didn't want to speak with him, I hated him instantly, perhaps more than I hated Steve...but than again, could have been the same amount. I hate hatred for all three of them, stupid idiots... I knew I was repeating myself by constantly insulting them, but they made my blood boil.

"Gabe here is gonna' be joining us for the rest of the tour." Yep, didn't like this one bit...what did I get myself into now...than again I should have known this wasn't gonna' turn out good when Sookie first came up with the plan. Darkness had settled now, as we made our way through the church, we had seen pretty much everything, and I had long since grown bored. And my feet were starting to hurt from all the walking, stupid pumps...

"Now I'd like to take you all, to see a very special part of the church."

"There's more?" I asked lightly, suppressing the annoyed groan that wanted to come from my lips.

"Yes, my father's tomb." He answered back at me. "It's on the lower level."

"Uhh-" Hugo started out but Sarah interrupted him.

"Honey, are you sure?" She moved to catch up with his fast pace.

"Absolutely darlin'." He replied in an a mater of fact tone.

"Steve, I just don't see why we need to take em' down there." I felt my stomach churn...I tensed up, something bad was going to happen...

"You can feel the presence of his spirit." Steve said with a small smile, completely ignoring his wife, by the look on her face, I'm guessing he did that a lot...at least lately anyway.

"No, that's okay.." I started to say but was cut off by Sookie.

"It's okay, we don't need to see it." We had stopped in front of a rather large door, all of us crowded around it, Steve was in front of the door, a few feet back there was Me, Sookie, Hugo, and Sarah off to the side, my guess was that Gabe was probably behind us.

"Oh, but I insist. It's the rock our church was built on, much like St. Peters tomb in the Catholic church, only without being polluted by evil." I swallowed hard and moved my head to look at Sookie, I bit my lip nervously and gave her a look, she returned a worried gaze right back at me. "Did you know there was actually a vampire pope back in the middle ages?" He was fumbling with the lock, my guess was shaky hands, that and he kept turning around to look back at us. He finally got it open and pulled open the rather large door that had a set of stairs leading down into the basement.

"Holly..." I said slowly once I got a good look at it.

"Rufus." She said quickly. Steve glanced at me and than to Sookie.

"What's the matter?" he said in a curious, goody two shoes tone.

"It's no big deal, they just have a tiny little case of claustrophobia...We all do...actually." Oh yeah, cause that didn't sound suspicious at all Hugo, I rolled my eyes lightly and took a big intake of air. Steve was looking at me with a sickly sweet grin, and I stared back at him with a glare...I couldn't do this, I couldn't hide that I hated the man, I had done it for hours now and I was about ready to loose my mind.

"Well, at least take a quick little look-see. And that way you can say you saw the whole church and you'll be making an informed decision."

"Steve." Sarah said in a warning tone but he obviously didn't care about what she thought about the situation.

"It's alright Sarah. This is something they need to see." He told her, taking a quick glance her way before turning his gaze back on the three of us. Sookie turned her head towards me, and nodded her head lightly, I just gazed at her as I moved a little bit more towards her so that we were closer together.

"But we've already decided that we're getting married here." She said looking over at Rufus before switching her gaze over to Steve, I glanced behind us lightly to see Gabe standing there as still as a statue. I looked back over at Sookie as she continued. "So how about we go back to our apartment, we'll look at a calender, and we'll call you on the phone to set the date." She was holding Hugo's hand by this point, and I so desperately wanted to cling onto her hand as well...okay so I know I said Sookie wasn't so good in high pressure situations...well I was beginning to think I wasn't either.

"Yeah...that sounds good to me." I said looking over at Steve who had the smile still plastered to his face.

"No. Gabe!" Gabe had moved forward easily and knocked Hugo unconscious before grabbing onto Sookie. It all happened so fast I could barley keep up with it.

"Get off me!" She screamed as Steve grabbed a hold of me in a tight grip when I went to move towards her.

"Let go of me!" I screamed out, bringing my elbow back and slamming it into his nose. I heard a sick crack and he yelled as he released me.

"NO, Let go!" Sookie screamed and I scrambled forward, throwing myself onto Gabe's back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tightened my grip, chocking him. My heart was hammering in my chest, and adrenaline was coursing through my veins, fear and determination had over taken me. I heard Steve's footsteps as he ran to get me off of Gabe after the initial shock of the hit to the nose wore off, but Gabe had already released Sookie, turned and slammed my body into the wall, forcing me to take the impact. I lost all the air in my lungs, and my head smacked hard against the wall. My vision was instantly blurry, and my hold on him slacked and I slumped to the floor when he pulled back. I could see Sookie screaming as they once again got a hold of her...lucky girl didn't get knocked unconscious was the last thought I had before my world went black.

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter Seventeen, I believe chapter sixteen is working now, and it is the original chapter with Eric's pov. I watched it carefully yesterday, and it kept disappearing and than reappearing on and off. But when I clicked on other stories to read, some of their chapters were doing the same thing too, so it wasn't only me. But hopefully this chapter doesn't do that, that was very annoying. Well, I hope you like the chapter, I wrote it quickly so it might not be that good. Sorry for any mistakes. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Read and Review!


	18. Someone get me some aspirin

When I finally came to, my head was swimming, there was a distinct ringing in my ears that sounded like a lunch bell on a ranch. I groaned and shifted lightly, I heard footsteps move towards me but I couldn't manage to open my eyes. I heard a hazy sound off in the distance, but it reminded me about how my head was swimming. The voice sounded as if it was underwater, I forced my eyes open, at least a centimeter as the world started to make it a little easier on me, I could virtually hear my hearing clearing up, and I was slowly managing to pry open my eyes. Thank god, I was beginning to think I was going to need a pry bar...oh...dear god someone get me some aspirin.

"Fae! Fae, darlin' can you hear me?!" Sookie's voice finally cleared up, and I groaned again, raising my hand up the best I could to swat her away.

"Do you gotta' be so loud?" I'm guessing my tone was pitiful cause when I looked up at Sookie she gave me a look of sympathy.

"Thank god you're okay..." She grabbed my arms and helped me sit up, I felt like my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I had to close my eyes for a second, she rested me back against the shelves behind me and I finally could gaze upon our surroundings....wow...it lack of better terms we were under church arrest... A metal fence stretched from pretty much to the ceiling to the floor, there was a little gap between the floor and the fencing, but not big enough for a person to slide through. There were boxes stacked around, and some shelves lining the back walls.

"I see our situation hasn't got any better...." I muttered lightly, this was so not good, I winced and reached my hand up to touch the back of my head, there wasn't a wound or anything...than again...I did have Eric's blood last night. I probably did get injured it just healed already. That would explain why I don't feel completely like crap...after all that Gabe guy was a big dude.

"No...we're still stuck down here, but you haven't been out that long..." She gave me a curious look, but I didn't meet her gaze, wow even when were locked up in a basement she can still manage to be presumptuous about me and Eric...speaking of Eric...I wonder if I got knocked out before he had a chance to feel my fear, he can do that right? Sookie's mentioned it once or twice....about her and Bill, and I've had Eric's blood so that should mean it works for us too...but still...back to the original question.

"Is Godric down here?" I asked looking around for the guy from my vision of the past when I had saw a memory of Eric's. But the only people I could see were Sookie and myself, and of course Hugo who was over and leaning against the fencing, he didn't look so good. I was also surprised he was awake, than again I doubt he took that hard of a blow when Gabe knocked him out.

"I'm not sure." She told me honestly and looked behind her for any possible signs that there could be somebody else down here other than us.

"Godric?!" I called out loudly, my headache was mild enough that loud noises were starting to hurt less and less. Sookie started to fallow my example.

"Godric?! Godric can you hear me?!" She had a look of desperation on her face, after all if we did all this, got kidnapped, and Godric wasn't even down here than we seriously fail. "Isabel and Eric sent us, Godric!"

"Obviously, he's not going to answer you..." I mumbled out in annoyance....when I find this Godric guy I was seriously gonna' give him a piece of my mind. I did not drag myself to this stupid church, to get bashed into a wall and knocked unconscious all so he can sit there and ignore Sookie and her yelling!

"I know he's down here somewhere, I heard the awful things their plannin' to do to him." She slowly got up and walked over to Hugo, he leaned away from the fence and sat up to look at her, I stayed put, I was not ready to move as of yet.

"You remember how I said I was claustrophobic? I wasn't making that part up." I snorted and rolled my eyes, not at the fear I know that claustrophobia must really suck and I feel bad for the people that have it, but I was really not liking this guy something seemed 'iffy' about him. "It's bad okay? I can't take, elevators, walk in closets, you know hotels how they tuck the sheets in all tight? Just thinking about that makes me want to scream." He started loosening his tie as he paced about the shelves that he had walked over to while he was talking. I saw sookie pick up a box that appeared to be a board game of some sorts.

"Jesus Christ, vampire exterminator? Silver and stakes, Send em' back to hell." I was appalled, they made vampire hating board games? Who the fuck did that?

"Sookie..." Hugo said lightly but neither of us really paid attention to him.

"That's really sick." Sookie turned her head towards me when I spoke, I nodded my head towards the board games. "Teaching kids to hate like that."

"Fae, Sookie! I don't have time for games right now. I need to get out of here!" Hugo looked like he would kill both of us at any minute, he was sweating up a storm and he was red in the face and he was pretty much talking through his teeth with his tension.

"Take a deep breath." Sookie said in a quite soothing tone. "Look at me," She took a step closer to him, trying to get him to listen to her better, his breathing was heavy and he was on full blown panic mood, or at least close to it anyway. "It's gonna' be okay, we're gonna' figure this out alright?" She moved forward towards him some more, and he was trying to breath deeply, he finally plunked himself into a chair to try and relax a little better.

"Okay...." He breathed out with his eyes closed, Sookie just shushed him lightly as she stepped around to the other side of him, I remained on my position on the floor, deciding this was probably a situation I was better at being quiet in, me and my big mouth would say something wrong. "Okay, okay, I'm okay."

"So the Newlins' knew who we were the minute we walked in." Sookie said to both of us, trying to direct the subject off Hugo.

"Probably the same way the knew to come after us at the airport." I added in, both of my eyebrows raising up lightly. "Cause someone at that nest is a traitor." I had a pretty good idea who, but I wasn't about to voice it out loud since we were sitting in the room with the most likely suspect...well aside from Stan.

"You think a vampire is siding with the fellowship, get Godric out of the way?" Hugo asked lightly, he was calm enough to talk now, so that was a bonus.

"Stan?" Sookie asked the both of us, to see what we think.

"Oh...please..." I muttered lightly, but it was way too quiet for either of them to hear it, so I mostly said it just to myself.

"Cause he wants to be Sheriff?" Sookie was looking at him in disbelief, I don't think she bought the idea for a second...good girl...don't believe that stupid traitor... "I've heard of ambitious, but that's just plain crazy."

"Well you've met him," He glanced over at me also when he said that before turning back to Sookie, he was trying to convince her that it could be possible. "He would rip our throats out for looking at him sideways." I seriously couldn't believe this man was spilling this crap. Stan....sure the guy seemed like a complete moron, and an idiot with his planning abilities. But a vampire siding with the fellowship? Especially one such as Stan, nope...not buying it.

"If it's true," Sookie started.

"Which I doubt." I finally verbalized what I thought, and Hugo looked at me hurriedly, his eyes wide, as if he forgot I as there, which seemed stupid since he had looked at me about thirty seconds ago. Sookie gave me a look before she continued.

"Bill and Eric will do a lot worse to him when they find out." That was true, whoever betrayed them was gonna' get it...My eyes were on Sookie who slowly turned her head towards the fencing, while my eyes lingered back to Hugo. Sookie seemed to be thinking hard about something, I could see her out of the corner of my eye.

"Bill had to have sensed my fear...He's gonna' come storming through this church at any second. Do you think Eric felt yours Fae?" Yeah...Sookie wasn't knocked unconscious, she had the whole time to be afraid... She turned her head to look over at me and I shrugged.

"I was only afraid....for maybe a second before I got knocked out...if he felt something...it was minor...and...I don't think he would think anything of it." I replied grudgingly....stupid me...I shouldn't have gotten knocked out.

"You don't seem too happy about them knowing...because?" Hugo asked lightly, talking to Sookie.

"These fanatics are about to barbecue a two thousand year old vampire in front of the entire congregation." She started walking forward towards the fencing. "Who knows what else their capable of." ....This situation blows.

**Eric's POV.**

"You've got to be joking me...this is the fellowship of the sun, that's their army? Scared little boys with Bibles, and crossbows?" Isabel and myself were standing just out of eyesight of the fellowship of the sun 'army' what a joke....we were scouting to see if we could see anything of use to us. I had sensed something from Fae earlier....but it was only there for a second...before it was completely gone. My guess...was someone managed to subdue my little vixen....but I wasn't worried if she was in an immediate danger, I would know. And besides, we still had to be sure...that Godric was in that church somewhere with her...

"Don't underestimate them, support for their movements is growing. Their leadership camps are overflowing with self righteous extremists all willing and ready to die for their cause." Isabel replied right back at me, calm as ever...seemed she wasn't too worried about Hugo either.

"Hm, that can be arranged quite easily." I wanted to tear all of them to shreds, and rush into that church and get Fae and Godric out....now. I was finding myself very.....protective of my human, and it was starting to annoy me.

"Not until we know for sure the fellowship has Godric."

"What about your boy, Hugo?" I was referring to the fact of she being able to sense his emotions...had she felt what I had earlier? "Fae....and Sookie?" I wanted her to see it my way, that we should just rush in now...and get them all out, but I know she wouldn't. "They've been in there too long."

"There's no sign of alarm, and if Hugo were in serious danger, I would know it." She paused for a moment before she continued. "I felt something earlier but it passed, he's okay now." The way she sounded when she answered me...it provoked...an interesting question that I myself hadn't been able to answer.

"Tell me, what is it you find so fulfilling about human companionship?" I turned my head towards her, wanting to watch her reactions as well as hear her answer. She paused, thinking about it carefully, I was beginning to think it was a hard question for any vampire who....cared...for their human.

"They feel....much more strongly than we do. Everything is urgent; exciting, maybe because their lives are so temporary..." I turned away from her after she answered, having saw enough of her reactions, she remained mostly impassive, but their were a few things there.

"Yes, they certainly don't keep well..." She let out a breath that was almost a laugh at how I had worded that. They were like meat that went bad after too long if you didn't eat it. "Don't you find the prospect of him growing old, sickly crippled, somewhat repulsive?"

There was a moments silence before she answered my question with confidence. "No, I find it curious. Like a science project....How does Bill Compton, and Sookie Stackhouse feel about the idea of you changing Fae?" I felt myself momentarily tense, she was a smart one...she saw right through my questions to the reason I was asking them...for the most part anyway. But I wouldn't let her know that, I wouldn't let her get a hold of my most inner thoughts so easily.

"I do not have an interest in changing Fae, and even less so in how Bill Compton and his human feel about it." Lying is something most vampires do quite well, we've had plenty of time to prefect our lies. Though, the hard part is making yourself believe the same lie, and even more so about something you don't wish to lie about. "My only interest is finding Godric." She turned to look at me, her face showed that she didn't believe me for a second, but she played along, all the same.

"Of course."

"Don't look at me like that." It was bad enough I even found myself being protective of a human, and even worse so that I didn't wish for her to remain a human for the rest of her existence, but to have her look at me as if I was just like her, with her love for her human...now that I just couldn't tolerate. She looked away from me, so I changed the subject. "Do you really believe these fools could overpower a vampire such as Godric, and hold him for weeks?"

"Stan is sure of it, but I have known Godric for a long time, it's hard to imagine anything could over power him." She was right, I couldn't fathom anything that could possibly be stronger...faster...smarter than Godric. Than again, there was a lot out there....

"Not anything human..." I countered lightly.

It wasn't long before I found myself walking the halls of Hotel Carmilla with Stan and Isabel, my emotions as much as I would like to deny it, were running on high, and it was clear I was on edge, but I was doing my best to remain void of anything other than my calm facade.

"Maybe the little rats have run off, joined the fellowship themselves." Stan said from behind me, I was walking ahead of them, eager to get away from their company, while they walked side by side, arguing as usual.

"Careful, Hugo is mine." Isabel slightly snarled back at him in response to his paranoia

"Oh please, if you cared about him so much, we'd of been in that church hours ago." It was hard to tune the two of them out, especially in the mood I was in, I hated having to work with such incompetent vampires, while the female...Isabel I could handle. Stan...I could not, he was...very annoying.

"With no plan, no exit strategy, that's why you'll never be Sheriff Stan, you don't think." Finally, I had reached mine and Fae's hotel room....I could leave the two of them behind...be left alone with my thoughts.

"And you're too chicken shit to act." I reached into my pockets to find the key to the room, I hadn't said a word since we met up with Stan, but they continued to bicker back and forth, it was like an annoying buzzing sound in my ears. How could Godric deal with these two all of the time? Pam was a dream compared to these two, even Compton would provide better company. "Which is why we've been getting Godric's coffee for the last forty years...And you." My attention was immediately on him even though I still had my back to the both of them, he better rethink what he was about to say, I finally got the door open and pushed it open. "Fellowship has your maker, and your human, and still, you do nothin'." His tone suggested he was trying to provoke me, and that's just what it did, I rounded on him quickly, grabbing a fistful of the front of his shirt, and shoved him against the hallway wall across from my door, it was easy to say he wasn't pleased in the slightest.

"Are you questioning my loyalty Stan?" My emotions were on high, very high...not only had the fellowship taken my maker...but they took my human....my Fae. I couldn't stand for this any longer, what if something had happened to Godric, to Fae? Something needed to be done and soon.

"Just tryin' to return Godric to his rightful position." He insults me, no more smart ass insults or accusations when he was actually facing the penalty for his words?

"Oh, really? Cause I think maybe you have another agenda." I released my hold on his shirt. "Maybe you think starting a war with the fellowship will distract us from the truth?" His eyebrows furrowed together as I continued. "That you're so starved for power you murdered Godric for his title." I had my suspicions on who could be the traitor in their nest, Stan was a part of that suspicion, but there was another...but than again, he did seem like the most likely suspect.

"That is a lie." He growled back at me. "How dare you accuse me?" We were so close I could practically feel his anger as if it were my own, which just added more fuel to the already raging inferno that was my own rage. I felt Isabel move closer, she put her hand up on my chest.

"Eric." Her voice was a warning, to not let his earlier words get a hold of me, I could see her out of the corner of my eye, despite the fact that most of my attention was on Stan, her gaze was intense, though thoughtful. "We don't know this, there's no proof." What was with her in finding proof? You didn't need proof to act upon a very educated guess..

"Not yet, but I will find it," I was speaking more towards Stan than I was to the both of them. "And when I do, there will be no mercy." I had to get a hold of myself, I moved slightly away, letting myself relax a bit more I addressed the both of them now. "In the meantime, you two can stand here and quibble over his position," I looked more towards Isabel on that one before I turned my attention back to Stan. "Or run into that church and kill them all, I no longer care." I backed up and turned into my room and walked in through the doorway, the door was already wide open and ready for me. "If Godric is gone, nothing will bring back what I have lost." I felt...defeated, and I didn't like it one bit, the thought of loosing my maker, shook me to the very core, and I couldn't stop the blood red tear that slipped down my cheek close to my nose at the very thought of it. Showing weakness like this....what was wrong with me? I put my hand out and pushed the door closed behind me as I moved the rest of the way into the ever silence of the barren room....barren of her.

* * *

Alright, sorry this one took me longer to come out with, but I hope you like it, Eric's POV isn't that good, I was kinda in a rush to get this chapter out so I'm sorry about that this chapter does kinda suck, I hope you like it all the same though. Sorry for any mistakes, as usual. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Read and review!


	19. Finding out the truth

**Fae's POV.**

We had been stuck in here for farrrrrr too long, it was morning by now. And I hadn't got a lick of sleep, not like I could with Hugo's panic attacks, and the fact that he kept rambling, on, and on, and on. Though, he eventually did fall asleep, as did Sookie, but neither of them for long, I however...couldn't sleep, not even for a minute. I can't really tell you why, it just didn't feel right sleeping in the basement of the fellowship of the sun church. At the moment, Sookie was kneeling down against a bench like thing, resting her head in her arms as Hugo sat in the same chair he had been this whole time. I was right next to Sookie, leaning against the same shelves I had been for the past however many hours, I didn't really have the energy to even think about it. I heard the door swing open, a little...too enthusiastically if I do say so myself, and Steve and Gabe came prancing in. Steve as chipper as ever looked as if he had won the lottery, I felt my mood drop even more so, sick fantasies of stabbing him repeatedly came into mind...dang...I didn't know I was this violent. I think it's Steve that brings it out in me, or the fact that my stomach has been rumbling since...I don't know a few hours since we started the 'tour'.

"Mornin'!" Sookie stood up, almost as if she had never been resting, I however didn't move a muscle though I was ready for anything, my mind on high alert, I'm not sure if I could say the same thing about my body though. Steve held up a bottle of water as he walked closer. "Refreshments? How'd ya'll sleep?" Not like he really cared for the answer, I scoffed and rolled my eyes as leaned down to pass the water bottle under the fencing to us, though his eyes glanced over at me after my little huff.

"They're comin' for us, you know?" Sookie said moving closer to the fencing, Hugo got up as well to get the bottle of water, greedily opening it and putting it up to his lips to take a swig.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I figured two pretty girls like you two would have a vamp or two running off to their rescue, actually we were kinda hoping for it weren't we Gabe." He said turning to Gabe, and tapping his chest with the back of his hand.

"Yes sir, bring it on." He said with a light nod, seriously, this guy had noooo personality whats so ever, his dull flat tone was enough to put a whole town to sleep I swear.

"Oh shut up big foot." I said in a low drawl that still managed to be even less boring than his, he glared over at me, and I just gave him a very well known gesture.

"We're reading for em', we've been ready for a long time." He said putting emphasis on the word long in his sentence, while giving me a very disapproving look, as if he had any room to judge.

"You're gonna' get yourself killed." This time Sookie spoke up, while Hugo practically chugged the water....did I mention he was totally greedy? He was back to sitting in his little chair, watching Sookie talk. "That's not a threat it's a fact." She concluded.

"She's right you know, in fact if I wasn't stuck in this stupid make shift jail, I wouldn't mind doing the deed myself..." This time Sookie shot me a disapproving look, seriously everyone needed to stop with that. Yes, over the last almost twenty four hours I had gotten a little violent, so what? We were kidnapped! By a church thank you, I had the right to be a little more than angry. Steve shook his head lightly, with a small sound of disapproval.

"They've got you all twisted up, haven't they?" he was talking to the both of us it seemed, constantly glancing between the two of us as as if he was paranoid, Sookie stood and I sat, he slowly crossed his arms over his chest. "With their...their glamourin' and their empty promises, and their evil blood." Okay one...we couldn't be glamoured, two, I don't think Eric has ever made me a promise, except his proclamation on keeping me safe, and evil blood? Come on now, that 'evil blood' has what's saved my life twice now.

"You're the ones that are twisted." Sookie started off, but I finished it.

"You call yourselves Christians? Jesus would be ashamed of you." Steve started laughing at what I had said, obviously very amused, he finally managed to compose himself enough to reply.

"I guess we're just gonna' have to agree to disagree on that one. Now..." He moved to grab a chair out of the pile so that he could sit as Gabe moved to the other side, more towards me. "Things got a little out of hand last night," He moved so he was now sitting down on the chair, putting on his best innocent face he went on. "And I apologize for that, I'm not the monster that the vampire lovin' media makes me out to be." A small smile spread across his face after he finished his sentence.

"Yeah right." Sookie said in a dull tone that matched mine from a few minutes prior, but Steve seemed to have chose to ignore her too.

"All I want from you is a couple of answers, and I'll be more than happy to feed you a nice hot breakfast and send you on your way." He concluded with a small smile. Oh please...as if we were gonna-

"What do you want to know?" Came Hugo's STUPID voice.

"Hugo!" I said in disbelief, seriously...I did not like this guy.

"Shut up." Sookie said quietly as she rounded on him.

"Sookie, Fae, we need to get out of here, just tell him what they want to know." He got up from his chair, dragging his feet as he moved forward, he was clearly exhausted. He stretched his hand out towards Sookie in a gesture as he was referring to her. "Her names Sookie Stackhouse," He pointed to me next and I narrowed my eyes at him. "She's Fae Dellacross, and I'm Hugo-" Seriously, where did this guy come off spouting out information about me and Sookie? He can talk about himself all he wants, but with me and Sookie hissing at him to shut up, you think he would have learned. I glanced over at Steve, and it looked like he had been punched in the stomach and was about ready to throw up. "We were sent here by the vampires of area nine to find their Sheriff." Steve furrowed his eyebrows and pretty much looked completely stricken.

"Sookie...Stackhouse...from Bon Temp?" This time, it was mine and Sookie turn to look a little disgruntaled, how did he know...where...she was from? Where I was from even?

"How do you know where I'm from?" Sookie asked as she turned back towards him again and away from Hugo.

"You're Jason Stackhouse's..." He swallowed hard, as if he couldn't believe the next word he was about to utter. "Sister...am I right?" His tone dropped into that of a half attempted growl as he spoke through his teeth.

"You know Jason?" She asked slowly at first, "He's got nothin' to do with this!" She exclaimed after a moment, her voice fast as she practically spit out the words in a hurry.

"Wait...your brother Jason? The one I have yet to meet?" I asked confused, she turned her head towards me and and nodded quickly. How did her brother know Steve Newlin? Better question, how did Steve know Jason? Steve looked down and took a deep breath.

"Come on Gabe." He said with a sigh, getting up slowly, he started heading out of the room, Gabe fallowing closely behind him. Sookie rushed over to try and get towards them a bit more.

"How do you know my brother?!" She yelled after them, but of course they didn't reply, why would they?

"Nice work." Sookie exclaimed at Hugo, I finally pulled my sore form up off of the floor into standing position, letting myself adjust to standing now.

"Hey! We sat down here all night waiting for your boyfriend to show up, you two can go on playing damsels in distress all you want, but one way or another, I'm gettin' us out of here." Sookie sat down in the chair up in front of the fencing, and I glared at Hugo as I walked across the short Gap between me and Sookie and stood right next to her.

"Hugo, do me a favor, just shut the fuck up." I told him lightly, turning my head to face him, Sookie looked lost in thought, and I honestly, had no idea what she was doing. All I knew, was that we seriously needed to get out of here.

We had been in here for just about forever, or at least that's what it felt like, I was completely bored out of my mind as I sat next too Sookie on the floor, while she sat on top of something, didn't really care to look what it was she was sitting upon. She had her legs neatly crossed as she gazed over at Hugo, my eyes too were aimed on Hugo who seemed to be having another panic attack, or at least close to one anyway. He was leaned up against the door of the fencing, his hands hooked onto the metal grasping it as he shouted, I watched him with dull eyes...this...was getting old.

"Hey!" He shook the cage lightly before continuing. "I need to use the bathroom!" I doubt he would have to if he hadn't been greedy and drank up all the water. He shook the cage again, "Hey!" He was desperate to get someones attention, that much was certain. "Come on, let me out of here!" Sookie seemed to have had enough, she picked up the empty water bottle off one of the shelves and got up from her seat, she was still doing her best to be nice to Hugo, I had given up long ago, and I didn't feel like trying to pick it back up either. She got up and stalked towards him, her tone when she spoke obviously showed she was annoyed, even though she was trying her best not to show it as Hugo smacked the fencing again angrily.

"Here, I'll tun my back, and I'm sure Fae will too." She said, her hand outstretched towards him. She was holding the water bottle in her hand.

"I don't need that!" He exclaimed as he smacked it out of her hand, sending it hurtling towards the floor, I rolled my eyes....god damn....I was really having some violent urges with this guy, now I was up to the seventh time today that I wanted to strangle him...I needed to get out of here too, but you didn't see me throwing a hissy fit. "I need to get the hell out of here!" He exclaimed again. His grip on the fence returning, he had his head slightly bowed. The guy was seriously loosing it."

"Hugo, this is not helping!" Sookie half shouted at him as she tried to get through that sick skull of his.

"Tell me about it..." I muttered lightly under my breath. I don't think they heard me, cause I didn't even get so much as a glance out of either of them.

"Just...sit down," She grabbed onto his wrist and pulled it back away from the fence so he'd stop assaulting it, which was clearly a vain effort. "Look, just try and relax." Her voice got quieter as the sentence went on, and before I knew it she was sorta spaced out for a moment or two. I knew that look...I had that look whenever I got a vision, she was hearing his thoughts...maybe even seeing something inside of his head. I used my hands to lean forward slightly, my eyes narrowing on the two of them as I eagerly awaited to find out what she had been seeing...or hearing...as far as I know, she had only heard Hugo's thoughts once. And that was back at the hotel when he first turned up with Isabel. She gasped and yanked her hand back, her face slightly contorted in anger. Hugo's face was flushed from his panic and yells. "You...You're the traitor..." His face was the complete definition of poorly concealed. 'Oh shit.' BINGO! I knew he was the traitor... A slow but steady smirk was speading across my face....oh..he was in trouble.

Before I knew it, I found myself sitting next to Sookie again. She was back to sitting up a bit above me and Hugo was in a semi tense position, he was explaining himself...you know, what lead him to be the traitor...and surprisingly, I found myself paying attention, because really...I wanted to hear his logic, he had to be seriously stupid to betray vampires...especially Eric...

"I used to be just like you two, thought I was a real emancipated thinker. Especially when Isabel took me to bed. The sex was...amazing, the best I ever; well you know." I didn't...not really, but I kept that to myself for now and let him continue on. "It's addictive isn't it, to be desired by something that powerful." Well...he did have a point....but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"I'm no addict." Sookie spoke up.

"And I haven't even had sex with Eric, thanks." I spoke up finally, Sookie shot me a look. Obviously trying to signal with her eyes that this wasn't the time to be discussing mine and Eric's non existent sex lives with each other. Somehow I seriously guessed she was wishing to say 'yet' after I said my little sentence.

"Nahh, I guess you two wouldn't know how your life changes to suit them." Why did he continue to throw me into it too? Hello, hadn't had sex with Eric yet...wow. Wait, scratch that take of that yet! "You start missing work, can't get up in the morning, can't stand to leave them after dark, before you know it, you're someone you don't even recognize."

"So you went to the fellowship because you can't control yourself?" I said lightly, both of my eyebrows raised up after my words, and my face easily showed my irritation.

"I begged her to turn me, it was the only way we could be together as equals. But you see, they don't want us to be equals, no, she's just been using me, same way that Bill and Eric have been using you two." That struck a slight nerve..

"You don't know Bill." Sookie countered.

"I know that he and his friends are having you two do their dirty work!" His voice raised up slightly, as if he was trying soooo hard for us to see things his way. "I mean a tellapath and a physic got to be real trophies for vampires."

"Shut up!" Me and Sookie exclaimed at the same time, though barley changing our facial expressions at all.

"All they care about is their own kind. Kay, that's why I joined the fellowship." He concluded.

"So if the Newlin's cared so much about you, how come you're still in here?" Sookie once again countered, I had to give it to her, she had a sharp tongue. I caught on quickly, he tried to get into our head with his little speech, now it was our turn.

"Face it Hugo, you're nothin' but a fangbangin' traitor to them." I spoke out, amusement etched into my voice that I could hardly contain...He was so stupid. He didn't want to seem to accept this at all.

"Gabe!" he called as he got up from where he was sitting and headed towards the door in the fencing again. "Gabe, they know everything, you can let me out now!" he had resumed his position of gripping onto the fencing and leaning up against it. "Hey, anybody!" Sookie glanced down at me and I glanced up at her and we both raised both of our eyebrows and gave each other a knowing look.

"Point proven, I'll say..." I muttered lightly at her so that Hugo wouldn't be able to hear me, she nodded and looked back over at Hugo.

"Come on, let me out!!" He shouted again, Sookie's voice was barley above a whisper when she spoke out again.

"Yep, you're so important to them. Aren't ya'?" He glanced over at us, but remained silent.

"I can't wait to see what happens to you....especially because this involves Eric's maker..." His eyes seemed to harden as I told him this. "I don't need to be able to see anything in your future to know that you get your comeuppance." And despite the fact that he didn't answer me back after I said that, I know that it would be stuck in his head like an annoying song that you just couldn't get rid of, and that's exactly what I wanted, I wanted him to feel the dread we were feeling right now being locked in this basement, the very thing he caused.

* * *

Alright, so sorry this one took so long to come out, but I hope you like it all the same, though it's a little shorter and theirs no Eric in this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes as usual, and thank you to everyone who reviewed, I wrote this chapter a bit fast so it might not be that good but I hope you enjoy it anyway(: Read and Review!


	20. Attached

I couldn't tell you how much longer had passed. It was pretty much silent between the three of us...except for a small comment between Sookie and I every once in a while. Good thing Hugo hadn't opened his big mouth, I might have choked him with whatever strength I had left. I was surprised I was still functioning properly after no sleep or nutrition...my guess was it had something to do with the fact that Eric's blood ran through my veins. I was severely bored, my body ached from the hard ground, and I was starting to get worried. Why...why hadn't someone tried to come get us yet? That's right...cause they needed to know if Godric was down here too...

Before I had a chance to let my thoughts wonder any further the door opened and in stepped Gabe. He looked...pissed...yet calm. Oh boy, what got his panties in a bunch? He shut the door behind him and Hugo jumped up and Sookie fallowed suit. I slowly dragged myself off of the floor ready for anything.

"Gabe!" Hugo was quite excited to see him or so it seemed. My guess was he believed that he was getting out of this..cage...my guess...was he was wrong. Gabe paused before moving forward. "What happened to your face?" I took a step closer, my eyes narrowing lightly..Seems he got into a fight.. but with who was the question.

"I think he looks better that way." I drawled out lightly. Sookie looked over at me, her eyes were telling me to shut up. Gabe still hadn't said anything even as he moved towards the door but Hugo continued anyway like I hadn't said anything at all.

"Listen, they know everything, which never would have happened if you hadn't kept me locked down here with a god damned mind reader." Gabe opened the door and slowly stepped in, me and Sookie stood back away from the two as Hugo continued his rambling. "I hope the Reverend knows I'm gonna' need protection now." And...that's where thinks went sour for Hugo...told him he was gonna' get hurt. Gabe had pulled his arm back and hit him right in the face him flying to the ground. Sookie made a noise of surprise and uncrossed her arms as she stared at the scene.

"You want protection you fangbanging sack of shit?!" Gabe yelled at him and he kicked Hugo in the stomach as he tried to get up sending him back on the floor in the opposite direction. Hugo grunted in pain as he fell and even I cringed. I glanced at Sookie and she looked mortified...I couldn't see my friend this way...even if I did hate Hugo. "How's that for protection? Here's a little more protection for ya'" Gabe pulled Hugo up by his shirt and hit him in the face again. Fuck no, you don't hit a man when he's already down! Especially when said man was unconscious now.

"Stop it!" Sookie shouted at him and started to lunge for Gabe. Bill would kill me if anything happened to her, so before I even knew what I was doing...I had beat Sookie to the punch and jumped onto Gabe's back, my arms wrapping around his neck in a choke hold. But as soon as I had got onto his back he lunged sideways knocking me and himself into the shelves I grunted in pain.

"FAE!" Sookie shouted, she seemed to got over being surprised that I had lunged at Gabe instead of her and rushed to help me. But Gabe swung his arm and hit her in the head, sending her down to the floor. I sunk my nails into his neck as he tried to throw me off which just made him work harder when I drew blood as he smashed me once more into shelves sending me off of his back and slumping to the floor. My head took a hard blow and I swear I saw stars. Thankfully Sookie was back up and ready to fight some more. She lunged at him when he went to reach for me and it got his attention back on her, but well...Gabe was a big guy so that didn't end well. He managed to wrap his arms around her neck and slam her into the shelves as well; she let out a painful shriek. Her hands had snapped up to his wrists as she tried to make him let go.

"You and your moron brother think you can make an asshole out of me, is that what you think?!" I had to get up, he was gonna' choke the life right out of her. But Sookie was fighting, and she was fighting hard. I put my hands underneath me and pulled my body up slowly, my head screamed in protest and I could feel blood slide down my cheek. But I couldn't worry about that now Sookie needed my help. Sookie let out a piercing scream that had me cringing and my head throbbing in pain.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!!" I screamed once I got up. I ran at his side, knocking him first into Sookie...which must have been very painful before I managed to wrestle him away from her so she could breathe. But he had the upper hand, being bigger and not completely exhausted he managed to overpower me and pin me to the floor as I struggled beneath him. Thrashing and causing him pain werever I could manage to.

"What your own kind not good enough for ya'!? How about I show you what you've been missing." Now it was my turn to scream, and scream I did.

**Eric's POV.**

My thoughts were scattered, torn between going to Fae, and waiting for a sign that Godric was there with her. My body ached with the effort to keep still as I sat on the couch in our room. I shouldn't be so attached to a human. No...I wouldn't be so attached to a human. I thought I had rose above emotions such as these... That's when I felt it, I could practically hear her scream in my ears and taste the fear that hung in her heart. Had Compton felt something too? Or had he given in to Lorena's advances..I suspect she made her move already...or else the whole Fellowship might already be dead.

I heard a knock down the hall, sounded like it was at Compton's door...room service perhaps? It wasn't until whoever it was started speaking that I paid any attention.

"I have a message for Bill Compton, he there?" A message for Bill? I heard Lorena reply...a lie of course... "Tell him Sookie Stackhouse and Fae Dellacross are in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun church. She said the Sheriffs there and she's in some kind of trouble." That's all I need to hear...

**Fae's POV.**

"No, No No! Don't touch me!!" Gabe started to hike up my skirt, god damnit why hadn't I worn jeans! Panic was racing through me as I scratched at his face, but a quick slap to my face had my mind fogging, I was starting to loose energy.

"Yeah show me how you took that big fat vampire cock." I couldn't stop screaming, tears sprung into my eyes as I tried to fight him off. I could only see Eric's face in my mind, it kept me fighting. Where was Sookie? Had she been knocked out like Hugo had? I heard my skirt rip and I let out another line of shrieks as I cried. I ended up being forced over where I couldn't claw at his face anymore as he straddled my legs from behind.

"Scream for me baby." I clawed at the ground, my own blood seeped from my nails as I broke them on the cement which just made the hot tears flow harder..and than...the weight that was of Gabe on my legs was gone. I swallowed hard as I quickly turned over, my eyes wide with fear as I sucked in a breath. I heard Gabe groan in pain and a slight struggle before my eyes managed to focus in on what was happening.

Gabe was being held up by the back of his shirt by...Godric...I recognized him from my vision, his hair was shorter now...and he had a shirt on...but I was sure it was him. "G-Godric?" His eyes were trained on me as he held up Gabe with no effort at all. His eyes pierced into me like ice..yet...I felt comfort...I was...safe. Godric took his eyes off of me to look upon Gabe, his other hand had moved to grip his jaw. I saw Godric's face turn into one of disgust as Gabe did his best to turn his face to look upon Godric. Gabe couldn't breathe, not with his own shirt strangling him. I sat up better, my breath still coming out in raged pants as I tried to get my heart rate under control.

"Godric..." Gabe managed to gasp out. "It's me." That's what did it, Godric's face contorted into fury for that split second as he snapped Gabe's head to the side. Ending his life instantly with a sickening crack. He let go of Gabe and let him fall to the floor, my eyes fallowed his body before I looked back up at Godric.

"You should not have come." His voice was like I remembered...beautiful. I glanced over at Sookie and she slowly managed to pull herself up off of the floor, seems she had just woken up from fainting...though Hugo like Gabe was still unmoving. Her eyes widened when she looked upon Godric and than looked over at me. My cloths were wrinkled and my skirt was ripped though the blood flow from my head had stopped.

"Fae, are you okay?" She gasped out as she crawled towards me a bit.

"I should be asking you that." I told her as I looked at her, apology written all across my face. Godric's eyes were on the two of us until a commotion was heard from upstairs. Godric turned his head and closed his eyes briefly.

"Bill!?" Sookie gushed as she got up from the floor, I however stayed seated...I didn't trust my legs. Had Bill really come?

"No..." I heard Godric breathe and I glanced back at him, his eyes were still closed as he continued talking. "I'm here my child, down here..." ...Eric...Eric was here!? I felt relief swell inside of me and I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest. Quicker than my eyes could catch as usual... Eric was stepping through the door... His eyes on Godric. Another vibration through the air and he was suddenly in front of Godric, looking at him with what seemed to be awe. Eric looked just as gorgeous as always, I found that I was having quite a hard time looking away from him. I seemed to have missed the sight of him much more than I liked.

"Godric..." He breathed...I felt my heart beat against my rib cage...had I really missed his voice that much? Eric moved a bit and than suddenly he was kneeling before Godric...Eric...kneeling?! What the bond between him and Godric...really that great?

"You were a fool for sending humans after me." Godric spoke to him, in that same quiet tone he had used when addressing me.

"I had no other choice," Eric had his head tilted so he was looking at the floor as Godric looked down at him. "These savages...they...they seek to destroy you." He slowly tipped his head up to gaze up at Godric.

"I'm aware of what they have planned." Godric breathed. "This one betrayed you.." He said gesturing towards Hugo, my eyes momentarily flickered towards him as he lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"He's with the Fellowship..." Sookie started as she stood beside me. I swallowed hard before speaking...finishing her sentence for her.

"They set a trap for us..." I muttered out, Eric's eyes snapped over towards mine as he gazed upon me with an unreadable look...his eyes taking in every inch of me. Godric saw where Eric's attention was at.

"She's your human is she not?" Godric questioned, I glanced up at him to see him looking at me too...let me just tell you. Having two beautiful, intimidating vampires gazing at you so intently was a little nerve wracking.

"She is." Eric spoke easily.

"You chose well." Godric told him, more stating it like a fact than anything else, I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Eric's eyes continued to look at me for a few more seconds before softening and turning back to look at Godric.

"How long has it been since you've fed?" He questioned him lightly.

"I require very little blood anymore.." He answered Eric as he turned back to look at him. A moment after he had finished his sentence an alarm of sorts sounded, and a flashing bluish white light started up as well.

"Save the humans. Go on." He said gesturing towards us and than towards the door.

"I am not leaving your side-" Eric started.

"I can take care of myself." Godric whispered back at him, watching the door carefully for any signs of someone coming in.

"Come on, we have to go!" Sookie finally spoke up some more as she rushed forward a little. Trying to get through to Eric for him to see reason. He glanced at her and than to me, than back to Godric.

"Spill no blood on your way out." Godric told him firmly. Eric seemed to be taking a minute to process it, but he would not disobey his maker.. "Go." He finally moved to stand up and walked towards me, gripping my upper arm as he hauled me up to stand at his side. Sookie at my other side making sure I was stable enough to walk. Which I was. He took one last look at Godric before we made our way out of the door.

Once both Eric and Sookie were sure I was okay to walk, Eric was leading the way with me and Sookie bringing up the rear. Eric hadn't said a word directly to me this whole time and it made my stomach squirm. What was I expecting? Him to pick me up in his arms and kiss me like it was our last because he was worried about me? Yeah...right...

Eric put himself against the wall to look out at all the commotion of the people, Steve Newlin was on the intercom and the rest of the people of the church were making their way to a safer location or...to get weapons to defend against the vampire that was standing a few feet in front of me. "I could have you both out in seconds..." He spoke in a low tone...god I missed his voice.

"There's kids out there." Sookie spoke back to him.

"Those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us." He replied back at her easily, keeping his eyes trained on the huma-people out there.

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" I asked him lightly, I needed to hear his voice directed at me...damnit...I hated himself for just thinking that. Sookie glanced at me, it seems she had been wondering the same thing.

"His attachment to Sookie is irrational....it clouds his judgment. He would kill every child in this church to save her." I swallowed lightly...at least Bill cared I thought bitterly, I thought about voicing it...but now wasn't the time to start an argument.

"Why aren't you?" Sookie asked, her eyes were on me when I glanced at her, but than we both ended up looking at Eric. Finally his head turned back towards us, seemed like it was a good enough question to get his attention on us.

"I'm fallowing Godric's orders and getting you both out...that's all." His eyes were on me as he spoke and I felt my knees shake lightly...why was he looking at me like that? His intense blue eyes were boring into mine with such an intensity I thought I was gonna' catch fire. I saw his jaw clench momentarily, like he was holding something back..but as quick as I noticed it. It was gone.

"He's your maker isn't he?" Sookie asked as she glanced back and forth between the both of us. I shot her a look, managing to tear my gaze from Eric's.

"Don't use words you don't understand." Came his cold reply and I found myself looking back at him with a blank expression as he stared at Sookie.

"You have a lot of love for him..." Sookie again spoke up, his cold eyes flickered towards me.

"Don't use words I don't understand." He gazed at me for a moment longer before he turned his head away again...oh that stung...how was it that in such a short amount of time...I was deeply attached to Eric? Deeply attached...to a...vampire...

* * *

Alright so sorry this one took super long to get out. But here's an update with Eric in it(: I hope it's good, I'm trying to get back into...the groove of writing True Blood so I hope it's up to your guy's standards. Sorry for any spelling errors or anything like that. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! The next chapter will be more exciting I promise. Oh and I know Eric seems a bit...monotone so to speak. But it's just because he's trying to hold in his feelings until he gets Fae and Sookie out of the church..Trust me. I got a plan haha. Read and Review!


	21. Whiplash of events

"Let's lock it up!" A male voice rang through the air as Eric went back to scouting out the area. "Keep quiet." Yeah...real good advice buddy, when the vampire you're searching for is a few feet behind you. I watched as Eric started to move more from behind the wall, willing to head out there and face the humans...and their stakes.

"Eric no!" I hissed just above a whisper. I took a step forward and he retracted and turned his head to look back at me. I shrunk back once more when I saw the look on his face...what was that expression...I hadn't ever seen it on his face before... Sookie stepped back away from me like I was suddenly on fire or something. Eric moved towards me, his long strides were slow but he reached me in no time. I had moved back more towards the wall but he as usual had closed the gap without a problem. He stood in front of me, his head dipping down towards the side of my neck that didn't have dried blood on it. His nose grazed my skin and he lightly skimmed it up to my ear, I heard him take an intake of air...was he...smelling me? I shuddered even at that little bit of contact and closed my eyes for a second. His lips were at my ear as he breathed out, very unneeded...but it brought me comfort.

"Trust me." Is what he whispered, and I couldn't help but do just that... He moved away from me and glanced at my face before turning back around and walking away from me once more. I had the sudden urge to pounce on him...but this certainly was NOT the place for that...so I quickly bitch slapped that idea down. Not that I would have done it even if we were in a different location...

Eric walked out from behind the wall in which we were hidden and me and Sookie moved forward to get a better look, I felt nerves erupt in my stomach and I bit down on my bottom lip harshly. God! A few days ago I couldn't stand the guy! What was wrong with me?! Simple Fae...you haven't slept or eaten anything...you're simply exhausted..this will all go away once you get out of here.

"Nothing going on between you two huh?" Sookie asked me in a hushed whispers.

"Oh shut up..." I bit back irritated she just grinned which caused me to roll my eyes.

Eric hunched his shoulders slightly in a weird pose and I felt my eyebrows furrow together...what did he think he was doing? When he spoke next I almost had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't actually asleep...after tonight...I never wanted to hear that strange tone come from him again...is that really how he saw humans?

"Hey ya'll how's it going?" His tone was higher than normal...more...chipper...it was...let's just say not appealing on Eric. He successfully got the attention of the men as he moved forward towards them. "Steve uh...sent me over to uh man the exit here." I couldn't see the expressions on his face, but I knew it must have looked very strange. "Think I can take it from here." He stated.

"By yourself?" One of the men asked him lightly while moving closer. I kept a careful eye on that guy while slightly watching the others. He seemed the most suspicious of Eric.

"Uh...yeah." Eric said as he turned towards him, a silly smile on his face...yep...I have to be dreaming.

"You're big an all...but there's a vampire on the loose."

"Oh..." Eric breathed and I almost laughed, okay seriously someone get me some pills or something cause my emotions are on a roller coaster ride.

"Where's your stake?" One of the other guys asked him. Eric turned his attention onto him.

"Oh...dang...I forgot." One of the guys stepped towards the side, more behind Eric and I felt the fear rise up in me again...I didn't need to see this guy's future to know what was about to happen...come on Eric. "Maybe I can borrow yours..if..if that's okay?"

"I can't do that..." The other nameless guy answered him. I went to move forward but Sookie grabbed a hold of my arm and held me back, I let out a huff...though I did it quietly so no worries there. "Get your own."

"I very much...would like to borrow your stake." Eric's true voice broke back through the air just as the other guy stepped behind him. He was glamouring the guy! I completely forgot they could do that! I mean seriously...since it couldn't be used on me or Sookie it's not like I saw it in action much. What...power...

"Yeah...that'd be okay I guess." The guy said with a silly smile. He outstretched his stake towards Eric but before Eric got to grab it the other guy lunged towards him.

"STAKE!" Me and Sookie yelled at the same time, and it what seemed to be only a second Eric had knocked the first guy on his ass. Which caused the other two to go after him. But the second was quickly thrown to the ground as Eric grabbed a hold of the third guy, twisting his arm that held the stake so it was pointed at the guys neck instead of at Eric as he shoved him into the wall. I ran forward and this time Sookie didn't try and stop me...because she was right on my heals.

"Eric! Stop you don't have to kill him." I grabbed onto his arm and looked up at him with pleading eyes...Godric told him not to spill blood...and as much as I hated these guys..I was gonna' help Eric keep to it. Eric turned his head towards me and gazed down at me before turning his attention back to the guy. He threw down the stake angrily and let the guy go and stepped back away from him, his jaw set tightly as he glared at the guy...it seemed that Eric did not like to be attacked. The guy slid down the wall in fear as Eric moved towards the door.

"Come on." He opened the door as I peaked out from behind him and Sookie did the same behind me. A group of people were rushing power walking towards the door.

"Fuck..." I groaned...seriously this was not our night.

"Those arrows are wood...you'll never make it through." Came the small voice of the guy Eric had spared.

"Eric..through the sanctuary." Sookie spoke up...it was a good plan..if it worked that is. We wasted no time, Eric gripped onto my upper arm and started to drag me towards the Sanctuary. Seriously what was with him leading me everywhere since he came to get us? Sookie stayed at my other side casting me and Eric odd glanced every now and again. Eric's grip was so tight I let out a whimper.

"Eric you're hurting me..." I mumbled out at him while looking up at the side of his face, but he just kept looking forward. He didn't change his grip nor did he respond to what I had said, he was practically dragging me next to him...after all he was so tall it was hard for me and Sookie to keep up with his pace without practically jogging. Eric threw open the doors to the sanctuary and we sped past it.

"Where's the exit?" Eric asked as we made it half way down the aisle...huh...funny...no! NO! Fae now was not the time to think of such things. I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind.

"Back that way." Sookie answered him since I was too busy yelling at myself...

"There are several exits actually..." Oh dear...we slowed to a halt as Steve's voice echoed throughout the air. "For you...the easiest one takes you straight to hell." He walked out to stand several feet in front of us...ironically wearing a white suite...I was gonna' kill this guy...I swear I was...

"Real original..." I muttered sarcastically. The door behind us opened and I found myself turning my head to see people storming through the doors. The same happened with the doors on our sides...oh boy. Eric hadn't let go of my arm and I found his grip pulling me closer to his body as we were surrounded.

"Let us leave!" Sookie spoke up trying to reason with them. Me and Eric remained quiet..or at least I did for now. "Save yourselves...no one has to die!"

"The war has begun you evil whore of Satan! You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn, you're either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon." I glared up at him.

"Oh please...shut the fuck up!" I snarled at him, Eric's grip tightened on my arm and I glanced up at him to see him looking down at me. I swallowed and shut my mouth.

"The vampire your holdin' prisoner got away! He's a sheriff, he's bound to send for help." Why was Eric letting Sookie talk and not me? Oh...that's right she was trying to reason with them...I was simply cussing. Yeah...I could see the point now.

"I'm not concerned with Godric." Steve seemed to scoff lightly and speak to her like she was stupid. "Any vampire will do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here." He said pointing to Eric, Sookie turned to look up at Eric as Eric looked at Steve.

"You will not touch him!" I snarled as I went to move towards Steve. But once again..I was stuck in the iron grip of a Viking. I glanced up at him, my eyebrows furrowed together. He was looking down at me, his face looked blank..yet his eyes seemed...I don't know what they seemed, I hadn't ever seen that kind of look on his face before it was hard to recognize. And when the fuck did I become so protective of Eric?! Seriously...I was starting to scare myself. The only logical explanation was that I was only caring about his safety cause he saved my life when Sira tried to kill me...yeah....that had to be it.

"I'll be fine." He breathed out at me, his grip loosening on my arm.

"Eric no!" I said, my lips turning into a frown as I grabbed onto his jacket. I glared up at his six foot four height with narrowed eyes...just what did he think he was doing? I may have disliked Eric Northman greatly...but I was not about to let him walk into this. His hand snapped up to my chin as he held my face, he tipped my head up more so and dipped his head down, his lips crashing into mine for a quick but passion filled kiss. While I was too stunned with the kiss he pushed me into Sookie who caught me quickly before I fell... though she looked just as stunned as I was. I mean seriously, since when did Eric kiss anyone especially me in front of people like that? He walked away from the two of as I looked at his back with a glare...even in situations like these...he still pulls that move on me....He stopped to stand in front of Steve and I couldn't help but glare at his back.

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn." The grin remained on his face as he let out a giggle. I lunged for him, but the movement on either side of us and Sookie stopped me and I let out a slow angry breath. I really wish I could take a page out of Sookie's book and be more lady like sometimes.

I couldn't stand this, that much was certain. Me and Sookie were both stuck in the arms of some of the men under Steve's command. Sookie was behaving better than I was. She was only in the grip of two small guys...I was in between two big guys that were holding me still. After initially slamming my head back into the first guys nose...another one moved to help him before I could do any more damage. The smell of burning flesh was disgusting as it scented through the air...Eric was chained down with silver and I was ready to snap. Sookie was trying to calm me with her words, telling me it was all going to be okay and we were going to get out of this, but I was seeing red...and that scared me. Eric was in pain, his fangs were out...and my stomach was churning with grief at seeing him hurt. As much as I denied it...even in only a few short weeks...I cared for Eric. Much more than I should...hell I shouldn't care about the stupid Viking at all...but... I did...even after what he said about love.... I wanted to kill Steve for doing this to him. God...I'm so stupid! DAMNIT! And damn you Eric...I swear when this is all over I am putting a huge distance between you and me.

"You see, just as our lord our savior was betrayed with thirty pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!" Steve bellowed. I could have smacked my forehead...this guy was an idiot.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Sookie yelled at him, trying to reason with him once more. "How can you people even listen to him?!"

"Yeah Steve! I think you're a bit off your rocker! How about I knock some sense into that skull of yours?!" I hissed out as I tried to break free of the grip of the men holding me. I growled out in frustration when I barely got anywhere...but I felt myself still as Eric's voice came barley above a whisper into the air.

"I..I offer myself in exchange for both Godric's freedom...and both the girls as well." My heart sunk...

"That's noble.." I drowned him out for a second as my mind raced...he isn't really giving up is he? Someone like Eric...he has a lot more fight in him... "They're both a traitor to their race, the human race! They hardly deserve mercy.." He moved around Eric to stand near his head. I had to strain to hear what he was saying. "Maybe we should tie your favorite to you? So you can meet the sun together? Bet this Marshmallow would roast up nicely..." He said moving towards me...right...Eric kissed me in front of all of them...and now we're meeting the sun together...doesn't this sound like a wonderful plan?

My ears picked up on screaming, and I turned my head just in time to see the doors fling open. BILL?!

"Sookie!" He pulsed through the air but was stopped short when Steve pulled a gun on Sookie, aiming right for her head.

"One more step vampire and the girl dies...." Great...he wanted me to burn with Eric...and now he wants to shoot Sookie in the face...this guy really was wrong in the head.

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die. Let her go now!" Bill bellowed out in rage.

"I'd listen to him Newlin!" I growled from behind him. Steve sighed and looked between me and Sookie.

"Honestly...what do they see in you two?" I glared heatedly at him, and Sookie did much the same.

"Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here." One of his men immediately stepped into action and me and Sookie were forced to watch the scene unfold.

"Don't! He's done nothing to you!" Sookie said as she tried desperately to get free, and I was fallowing her suite.

"Sookie I will be fine." What was with Vampires saying that today seriously?! It was obvious that they weren't going to be fine!

"NEWLIN!" Who the hell is that. Next thing I know, the gun is on the floor and Newlin is cradling his hand in pain...was that...paint on his hand? The crowd parted, bringing me and Sookie to opposite sides, I turned my head to see a guy I hadn't ever seen before...but he did have a resemblance to Sookie. Jason I'm guessing. "Let her go fuckwad!" Before Jason was detained, he shot one more paintball and it hit Newlin straight between the eyes. I only laughed....though I was the only one so I didn't get to here his cry of pain as Bill took up this opportunity to knock the guys away from Sookie...and I took my chance with the stunned followers and wiggled out of their grip. AH! Freedom of movement is a good thing. I ran forward towards Eric only to hear Bill and Sookie call my name...I didn't care.

I grabbed the Chain off of Eric and pulled it away from his body carefully but quickly as I threw it away from his form. "Come on Eric! Let's go." Eric pulled himself up, his skin starting to heal...but the look on his face... He was up and moving before I could catch on and I whipped around to see him grabbing Newlin by the throat and throwing him down onto the floor.

"Eric! Do not kill him!" Me and Sookie shouted at the same time we seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I was all for killing him...but not by having Eric do it...a promise...is a promise...though he didn't say the words. I know he wouldn't want to go against his makers wishes.

"Kill him! Kill the motherfucker!" that was Jason's encouragement.

"Go ahead..." Steve breathed as I rushed forward to grab onto Eric's arm that was around Steve's neck.

"Eric..." I said slowly, wrapping both of my slender hands around his muscled arm trying to get him to see reason. His face showed he was in a blind rage..but I was hoping maybe...just maybe I could calm him down.

"Murder us, murder us before God. We are willing to die." And for the millionth turn of events tonight...the doors were thrown open...by Stan?! What the fuck!? Other vampires trailed in behind him and Bill pulled Sookie into his side.

"Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us?" Steve was trying to get up, but Eric's hand kept him in place. I wasn't even facing them anymore, my hands were still around Eric's arm, but my attention was on Stan. "We'll kill you first, same way we did your father..."

"Oh God no..." Sookie breathed to my side.

"MURDERER!" Steve yelled in rage, trying his best to get up..but the man should know by now that he wasn't getting out of Eric's grip so easily..

"Destroy them..." Stan breathed, his eyes trained on Steve behind me, his voice dropped to a low growl. "All of them." Their movements were blurs as all of them moved forward, their fangs out and ready to tear into the flesh of the humans around us. Bill was still holding onto Sookie, and I was safe by Eric's side. But the other humans...weren't as lucky as us as they found themselves in the holds of some not so friendly vampires...not like the ones on our sides were much better...but hey they weren't ready to kill us right than and there.

"Bill! Stop them!" Sookie cried. Eric had released his hold on Steve and I moved closer into his side. Tucking my small frame besides my Viking...I mean Eric...The panic of the humans was quickly quieted though...

"Enough!" Everyone froze...well the vampires mostly...cause we all knew that voice...except for Bill and most of the humans of course. Godric was standing higher up, looking down upon us all...looking like a vision of true power...and that he was. "You came for me I assume, underling?"

"Yes Sheriff...." Stan growled after a moment of hesitating about not biting into the neck of the human he held in his arms.

"These people have not harmed me, you see...we can co-exist. Mister Newlin," Eric turned his attention back to Steve...to make sure he was paying attention to his maker. I fallowed his blue gaze towards Steve who was still on the floor. "I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans." He snarled out, his eyes glaring at Godric as he slowly moved to sit up on his knees. He looked up at Eric who looked down upon him with nothing written across his face. I was giving him much the same stare as he loosened his tie so his neck was more accessible. "Kill me, do it." He ordered Eric. He barred his neck to Eric as he continued. "Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus." I felt my eyes widen as I turned to face Godric once more, tilting my head up so I could get a look at the beautiful creature that was Eric's maker. That information seemed to be news to Stave as well. "I wish I could have known him...but I missed it." Faster than any vampire I had ever seen move. Godric was gone in just a rush of air, a few of the other humans let out sounds of shock as Godric was suddenly behind Steve pulling him back by his collar. I jumped and tensed at how fast he was, but the strong arm that slithered around my waist kept me calm as I once again found myself tightly bound to Eric's side. Godric pulled Steve into standing position and brought him back away from Eric and I, and away from everyone else.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" No one spoke up.. of course they wouldn't...Steve was just stupid to think so many people would fallow him into certain death. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone." Godric was a great leader...I could see why he was Sheriff, he was calm and collected...yet...he was being firm and straight to the point. I could hear his accent more and more with the abundance of words that flowed from his lips, and I found it appealing..not as appealing as Eric's but hey, I could see why Eric and so many others respected him so much...hell...I even respected the guy and I was no vampire...and not to mention I barely knew him. But something calmed me when I was near him. I felt at ease, like I did when I was with Eric...yet different. My anger management and my bad mannerisms seemed more in check. It felt good being in control of myself.

"People..." Godric continued, "Go home...it's over now." The people started moving, going by Godric's orders and not Steve's. But I didn't blame them. I let out a breath and looked up at Eric....but it was clear now wasn't the time to strike up a conversation. Eric was busy looking at his maker as we all waited for the rest of the humans besides Steve to file out of the building.

"Please don't leave me..." Steve begged quietly.

"Shut up." I snapped at him but Eric gave me a blazing look that shut me up with a huff. So much for me being calm...god Steve pushed my buttons. After a moment Godric threw Steve down onto the floor.

"I dare say my faith in humankind is stronger than yours." Godric looked over at Eric. "Come." Eric nodded, and I glanced over at Sookie and went to move out of Eric's arms and head over to her, but he held me back. I furrowed my eyebrows together and looked up at him with a silent question.

"What?" I hissed at him in annoyance.

"You and I have some things to discuss." He told me in his delicious husky voice, his blue eyes boring into mine with renewed fire.

"So it can wait...I wanna' go talk to Sookie." I demanded as I tried to move out of his arms again as Godric walked past us and down the aisle.

"No." He simple stated tightening his grip once more. I growled in annoyance....his stupid smirk was back on his face...stupid vampire. I looked away from him to see Stan step in front of Godric.

"Sir...after what these humans have done to you-" Godric interrupted him.

"I said come." Stan looked down before moving to the side to let Godric pass and than proceeded to fallow him out. Eric pulled me with him like I was a rag doll to step in front of Sookie and Bill.

"You sure you're okay?" Eric asked Sookie as I struggled to get out of his hold so that I too could check on my friend...but he was not having it. Bill decided to answer for Sookie which slightly annoyed me.

"She's fine." He growled out. It seemed he was more unhappy with Eric than usual. So the question was what had happened between them during mine and Sookie's absence? "Go with your maker," He glanced down at me and continued on. "And leave Fae with us." Eric glared at him after that little demand.

"She's not your human Bill." He growled out in a possessive tone as he stepped away, bringing me with him. "You have no control over if I take her with me or not." Sookie opened her mouth to protest and so did I. "You'll get her back in a while." He told Sookie, his eyes moving to look at her as he dragged me off to fallow Godric with him. It seemed for now, Eric's word was final, and he was just making us all go along with it.

"I can just go with them you know..." I sighed angrily, not wanting to give up against him.

"You got kidnapped for two days and got yourself injured again...if you think I'm going to be letting you out of my sight for a while...you are sadly mistaken..." Eric spoke back at me without even so much as looking at me.

"You are so irritating Eric! You are the one that sent me in there with Sookie! You knew what would happen if something went wrong and now you're over reacting cause it did!" I clawed at his arm that continued to drag me along with him. I heard what sounded like a growl come from Eric but before I even had a chance to look up at him I was being quickly scooped up into his cold arms, bridal style for him to carry me without me protesting as much and him having to drag my dead weight along side of him. "PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted, causing a scene. Not caring about the other vampires walking around us.

"No." He finalized icily, but the way the word flowed off his lips sent a shudder through me. Oh he was so irritating! Why did I have to care about such a controlling brute of a vampire? I swear...Eric was going to be the death of me.

* * *

Okay So I tried to get this one out sooner for you guys since you were all so happy to see that I had updated. Which by the way thank you for reading my story! (: It means a lot that you all like it so much. I'm still trying to get back into my groove of writing True Blood so to speak. So sorry if it seems a little blahhhh. I'm also very tired at the moment so I'm having a hard time concentrating on anything. I probably should have waited until I read this all through once more but I'll take the chance hopefully you all like it. I'll get it back together soon. And I know Fae's thoughts are like a ping pong ball right now, but it's because she's trying so hard not to fall for Eric and it's scaring her not to mention she's exhausted. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and sorry for any mistakes as usual. I hope you like this chapter. I made it quite a bit longer to make up for the lost time and Eric is showing a bit more of how angry he is especially towards Fae. I hope I made it noticeable with his actions and the way he's treating her, but yes he is still a little...resigned I guess you could say. On another note, after I wrap up the Dallas scenes I will start heading more into the story of the mysterious Sira that was only previewed in an earlier chapter. (Pronounced: Sigh-Ra.) And if any of you have any ideas for her, or the events around her let me know! And I will be putting in more Eric Pov's later! Read and Review!


	22. Anger

I was beyond irritated, we had just got to Godric's beautiful home and Eric still hadn't put me down as we walked through the door. I was started to think he thought I was crippled or something. Though I know it was full well so that he could keep me in his line of vision the whole time. I almost grinned when Isabel moved to approach us. She looked beyond upset, but I was hoping that over everything she could help me out of the situation I found myself in.

"Perhaps it would be wise if I take your human to clean up?" I was a bit irked about the way she referred to me, but at this point my muscles ached and I was desperate to get cleaned up. Eric was reluctant to let me go, that much was certain when I glanced up at his face, his eyes still held the same interesting swirl of emotions as before, emotions I didn't understand. And his whole body was tense. But seeing as how the whole way here had been a sort of mess with vampires glancing at me I knew he would agree. The scent of my blood, however dry or not was attracting more attention to me than Eric wanted. After all, I was his. And I had a 'unique scent.'

"Get her a change of cloths as well." He practically ordered as he set me down in front of her. I practically grabbed her arm and ran away with her. Don't get me wrong, I was noticing I had feelings for Eric...that much was certain. But I couldn't, COULDN'T let it get to me. I mean he was Eric Northman for crying out loud. I needed to put a distance between us, I vowed to do that in the church, and I'm carrying it out now. Isabel lead me to what I assumed was her room.

"I'm not sure how well any of my stuff will fit you, you're curves are a bit more pronounced than mine. But I'm sure we can come up with something. The shower is through that door, please do not take very long. I feel that Eric will not be pleased. And by the look on your face I don't think you'd want him bursting through and carrying you out of the shower." She said with a sad and tired smile.

"You would be correct on that." I muttered out.

"I will leave some cloths on the bed for you. Come out when you're done." I nodded my head and headed for the bathroom. I stripped off my dirty cloths and stuffed them in the trash. Hadn't really cared for that outfit anyway... I clambered on into the shower and quickly turned the water on. The hot water made me wince but I ground my teeth together and bared it. I needed the steaming water to burn away that vile man's touch. For a few minutes there...I was certain that I was going to loose the most precious thing I had left to an undeserving, married, and horrible little man.

I really needed to thank Godric after I cleaned up... If it wasn't for him...would Eric have gotten there in time? No... I don't believe he would have. I scrubbed at my body with some of the body soap I found and I quickly washed my cuts and got all the blood out of my hair. I had only taken around ten minutes and I was guessing it was five too many so I shut the water off and pulled the shower curtain back to grab the towel. I dried off quickly and wrapped the towel securely around my form before I made the trip back into Isabel's room. On the bed lay a simple but perfect outfit, I only hoped it would fit. There was a black thong laying on the bed with a price tag still attached so I knew it was new and mentally thanked Isabel for her kindness. I slipped it on first before I glanced once again at the outfit she had left.

It was a plain red strapless dress, I slipped it on and it fit almost perfectly, it was a little tight on the bust but that just made me look as if I was wearing a strapless push up bra. I had a feeling Isabel was dressing me in something Eric would appreciate. It was tight on my breasts and my waist before it flowed out at the hips it was very flattering on my figure, it ended a little before my knees and the heals she left were lovely black pumps. I slipped them on next before walking back into the bathroom. I grabbed the hairbrush off the counter and swept it through my hair a few times, My hair was wavy which surprised me, and despite the fact that I had no make up on and my scar was showing. I looked good. I accepted that it was as good as it was gonna' get so I walked out of her bedroom and down the hall were humans and vampires alike were mingling in happiness that they had their Sheriff back.

There was a line of people waiting to welcome back Godric or thank him or speak to him in one way or another. He was blank as of expressions and just sat there listening to them all. I figured this was the only way I was going to get to thank him so I closed the gap between myself and the line. I spotted Eric looking at me from across the way. His expression clearly said come here, but I ignored him and got into line with the rest. Most were clothed in neutral colors so I stood out like a beacon. Damn Isabel...

**Eric's POV.**

Fae was taking too long, my nerves were already shot with her for once again getting herself injured...not to mention she smelled of another male. I had been reluctant to leave her in the care of Isabel. But the scent was adding more fuel to my already raging inferno I kept locked away. Now wasn't the time to speak to my little spitfire about what had went on at the fellowship or for delivering a successful punishment for her defying me in front of all to see on the way out of the church. She would learn, and in doing so...the wedge between her and Miss Stackhouse would grow...which is exactly what I needed. I didn't want her defiance to leave, but I wanted her to know when it was appropriate to let it out. Her fire was something that I enjoyed...but not at this moment. It was hard being in such a light mood when all I really wanted to do was drag Fae off and show her just how angry with her I was...I had been...impassive at the church, concerned more about her and Godric's safety than my emotions...

I was irritated with myself for feeling such strong emotions towards her, a human... but I was beginning to see it was inevitable with her. And instead of letting it rule me, I was going to embrace it... it would aid in driving her straight into my arms... My impatience with her was growing, there was still no sign of her, and just as I was about to go and find her, her wild scent hit my nose. My eyes immediately found her in the crowd. She was eye catching with the dress she was wearing. It had a growl coming up my throat before I could even think of how many things I wanted to do to her while she was in that dress...red really did suite her... Isabel had good tastes. While she wore no make up she still looked mouth watering and I felt my fangs come down as my lust for her raced within the anger I still held. Her scar was showing and it made me want to give into my primal urges and take her than and there... but now wasn't the time... soon.

She must have felt my gaze because her eyes found my own, I wanted her at my side that instant. But her defiance wouldn't let her come to me that easily. I knew she wouldn't, but what surprised me was she moved towards the group waiting to talk to Godric. My interest spiked and I felt my anger being set aside for now. I made my way closer so that I would be able to hear their conversation. I knew Godric would sense me closer now, but I wasn't worried about it. Fae most likely wouldn't...

I stood behind the pillar waiting for her turn, I was more than patient to hear what she had to talk to my maker about. I was proud of her for that despite my feelings right now, going to speak with Godric, it made me wonder what had transpired between the two before I arrived. The fear I felt from her, the scream that was practically still burned into my memory that I wasn't even sure she had made... had he taken care of whatever it was that struck such fear into my strong willed human? There had been a man lying dead, he smelled of the same scent that was dusted over Fae... he'd been the cause... was he the reason for the injuries still glittering on her skin. My blood wasn't healing her like it was supposed to. My guess was the lack of nutrition and rest that she had still yet to have taken care of.

That's something else we would definitely need to talk about... But I didn't have much more time to think of it, a different part of my agenda was heading my way. Jason Stackhouse.

"Hail the conquering hero." I drawled out as I looked down upon him.

"Aww... no," He grinned obviously happy with my words. "I'm not a hero."

"You are in this town." I let him have that moment of happiness before I struck the issue he needed to be aware of. "But in my area we know you as a buyer and user of vampire blood." His face went from happy to panicked in a few seconds, he obviously did not have the guts his sister did...than again, she hadn't been the one doing V. "And that's a very grave offense."

"Yeah...listen I don't do that anymore." His eyes were wide as he explained it to me. Despite what I had done to their other friend, I was gonna' let Jason Stackhouse off easy, Sookie earned it...and Fae would not appreciate any harm coming to her friends brother. Not to mention he had aided in saving us from the fellowship.

"All things considered however, we'll call it even." He smiled and went to walk past me but I opened my mouth to speak again and he stopped in his tracks. "But you won't be doing it again." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

He nodded. "Yeah." Obviously thrown off. I shook my head and he quickly recovered and shook his head no as well. "No. Got it."

"Good boy. Run along." He side stepped me and I couldn't help but grin, yes...it was good to be me.

**Fae's POV.**

The lined shortened and shortened, and I even saw Sookie's brother go up to speak to Godric, he actually replied to him. Finally it was my turn. He seemed more interested in what I had to say than what the others had been telling him. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of knowing your name, it has been made clear that you know mine." I nodded my head with a small smile.

"Fae Dellacross-" He was standing in a second before me, he lightly plucked my hand up in his and leaned down and placed a soft kiss across my knuckles.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Dellacross." He said kindly, though still not much expression written on his face.

"Oh no, please just Fae." He nodded his head, I found the fact that I could have such good manners in his presence a good thing for me, I was very proud of myself. He lead me by the hand to sit down with him on the small chair, but seeing as how we both didn't take up that much room it wasn't that hard for us to sit. Though let me say I did feel weird sitting that close to him. "I wanted to thank you...for what you did back at the Fellowship, if it hadn't been for you..."

"You do not need to thank me... No woman deserves such a thing... and... you smell of him." I glanced at him curiously. "Eric..you smell of him, and your innocence. Eric would never have forgiven me if I let such a thing happen to his human." Normally I would have been angered figuring out that even with our two days apart I still smelt of him...but for now I was too curious as to what Godric had to say. He seemed very wise, and I wanted to listen and not let my emotions rule me for once.

"So you did it-" Once again he cut me off.

"No, I did it for you as well, you were there looking for me... you shouldn't have been, but you were. And I thank you for your compassion." I smiled at him.

"Anytime, Eric...he was very worried about you. No matter how much he gets under my skin... I couldn't leave him to bear that. You mean quite a lot to him you know." The rest of the line had dissipated by now seeing as how me and Godric were having a personal conversation, it felt odd talking to Eric's maker in such a calm way. I hadn't expected this, I expected silence when I thanked him, not him thanking me in return.

**Eric's POV.**

I listened carefully to the conversation between Fae and Godric and found it quite enlightening... So the male had tried something on her? It was easy to gather that much from their conversation, no wonder she was so thankful to him... she would be loyal to Godric... and that was something that pleased me... perhaps I would be a bit more lenient with her later... But the answering rage that was growing made me take away that thought as soon as it had passed in my mind. How could she be so careless to almost let another man, and a human no less take what was rightfully mine? The human was lucky Godric got to him before I... he wouldn't have been so lucky to just end up with a broken neck. I clenched my jaw and decided the rest of their conversation would remain private. I had to get my mind onto other matters before I acted carelessly in front of everyone. Time to go taunt Compton...

When I found him, him and Sookie were in a heated discussion, my ears just happened to pick up on my name coming out of Miss Stackhouse's mouth. So I decided to interrupt the two love birds that would soon be short of a certain future seer.

"Mmmm....Heard my name. I hope you were speaking well of me?"

"Why should I? You let me and Fae walk into a trap." She replied back hotly. I remained calm and kept my eyes trained on her, something I knew irritated Bill that much more. He knew I used to have an infatuation with the telepath and he'd be stupid to think I still did. She was an interest yes, but my intentions didn't have much to do with her anymore. But it was still amusing to torment the younger vampire.

"I regret that, if I had known it was a possibility-" She cut me off, being the strong woman she was, my smooth talking had little affect on her. Especially when she was in such a mood.

"You did know, but because it was Godric, you'd risk anything." Now that...set me off a little, but I was quick to recover.

"The bond between a vampire and his maker is stronger than you can imagine." Now this...is where I decided to plant a seed of anguish between the friends. "Perhaps one day you'll find out...or...you can hear about it from Fae." At first Bill had whipped his head towards me in fury, but the second part of my sentence had them both reeling. And Sookie's look of shock brought a smirk to my lips. She wouldn't have anytime here soon to confront Fae about what I had said, since I didn't plan on letting the two get that close for the rest of the trip.

* * *

I am deeply sorry for the SUPER long wait. I hope you guys will forgive me, I had a very busy new year. But I promise I will be updating a lot more often. I'm hoping you guys haven't given up on this story. And I'm sorry that this chapter isn't that good. I'm very tired, and getting over a cold and I was writing it was as quickly as possible so that I could get it out to you guys. And I know excuses, excuses. If the chapter isn't that good, I promise I'll make it up to you, I just gotta get back into the groove of writing TrueBlood and the amazingness that is Eric Northman and of course the rest of the wonderful cast that is True Blood. Despite this, I hope you all enjoy the chapter anyway and I hope you are all pleased to know that I explained why Eric was acting so...bland in the last chapter. He was furious to say the least. I'm also sad to say that the Eric POV's in this chapter aren't good at all. Seeing as how it's been a while since I've written his POV like I said I'm rusty on the whole True Blood thing. But I am still anxiously awaiting season three. Well I'm rambling so: Read, and Review!

Ps. I'm also wondering about blood bonds, It's been a while so I'm a little short on remembering. It takes three blood exchanges I know that. Does it have to be like I feed from you, than you drink from me or we drink at the same time. Or can it be like I feed from you a few days later you take my blood and than we repeat that? I know I seem stupid asking, but I'd rather remember in full how it works than wright something wrong. Sorry if you guys think I'm an idiot. . Again, I'm sick and it's been a while.


	23. Surprising conversations

**ERIC'S POV.**

I had successfully rattled both Compton and Miss Stackhouse, I doubt either of them would be pleased once they had actually came to their senses... speaking of... I felt Bill grab my arm to stop my walking. But really, I just stopped moving in my own accord. We were in the hallway in front of where Godric and Fae were talking. I had been hoping to casually interrupt them so that I could finally speak to Fae about what happened down in the Fellowship, along with a few other matters. But it seemed Compton has his own self righteous agenda. I could feel my irritation with him sparking up my already raging inferno tucked neatly away at my core.

"I don't like being touched." I stated easily, not revealing how irritated with him I actually was.

"Oh believe me, I do not like touching you." And to further prove his point he let go of my arm with much haste, trying to throw it to the side, but he wasn't very successful in that. I stared down at him with a bored but slightly curious expression keeping my cool mask in place. I wondered what Compton was going to say to my little show earlier. He took in a deep unneeded breath of air before he spoke his next sentence.

"I don't know what your motive was for telling Sookie what you did, but your contact with her and Fae will cease from this moment." I could feel the anger I was trying so hard to keep down bubble up at the surface.

"Now that's hardly your decision. Especially the part involving MY human." I stated, still calm for the most part. I was slightly amused now too.. he forgets his place.

"Calling in my maker because you want Sookie for yourself is feeble and desperate even for you." He pretended to be amused, but he was trying to shoot fish in a barrel with no bullets. So he still really did think I wanted Miss Stackhouse... he really was a fool. I thought about informing him of my intentions, proving that had nothing to do with Sookie, but that would take away half of the fun in this game with little Bill. So instead a grin slowly spread across my face.

"Are you picking a fight?" I said in a total amused tone. I turned my body to face him better and continued on. "I'd like to see you try."

"She will never be yours. And I will find a way to get Fae out from underneath your thumb as well." He growled back at me. "And there is nothing you can do." He paused for a second before continuing. "In this you are powerless. Accept it." Fae will never be taken away from me, I felt my fangs come down at the thought, but I kept my mouth closed, hiding the fact that Bill Compton had indeed gotten to me...

**FAE'S POV.**

My conversation with Godric had lasted an immense amount of time. And it still wasn't over, I was still sitting next to him, avoiding Eric was a plus. It seemed Godric was assessing my personality as well as being curious about Eric and I's relationship. I tried to tell him there was no such relationship between us. But he only responded with a courteous 'Does Eric know that?' his eyes already showing the answer.

I felt weird sitting next to Godric, I figured it would be uncomfortable, but... I felt at...ease. The feeling I got when I slept next to Eric. I would say that's the feeling I got all the time when I was near Eric, but that would be a lie. I was normally angry with him.. that or.. sadly very.. aroused... wait back track, I did NOT just say that. With Godric, the conversation flowed easily. He was a calm being, too wise for my fire brained mind to understand. Yet I seemed to interest him, which kept making a blush appear across my cheeks.

"I could see why Eric would covet you so..." He muttered out after a moment. I turned my head to face the side of his face.

"Really? Cause.. I don't get why he won't leave me alone." I grumbled out... which wasn't completely true, I knew he was sexually attracted to me we had both proved that point at the hotel. I also knew that my blood seemed to be delicious to him. Not to mention I could see the future, I bet that was a bonus too. His eyes shimmered like he knew what I was thinking.

"I expect your beauty is what first interested him..." He started off.

"Of course, he's male." I muttered out with distaste. I thought I saw the corners of Godric's mouth pull up slightly... but I could have imagined it.

"Next, I imagine your scent... captured his attention with a fierce and unyielding intensity." I looked at him curiously, my eyebrows furrowing together. My nose slightly wrinkled, doubt I looked attractive with that facial expression...

"Do I really smell that good?" I said cautiously, not sure I really wanted to know the answer. He nodded his head.

"Oh yes... But that alone isn't enough to keep my child's attention for long... I imagine it's your fiery spirit that reins him in to the fullest." He said thoughtfully.

"Nahhh, I think he just likes having a future teller around." I said with a bit of malice attached.

"He wouldn't treat you as he does now if that was the only thing he wanted from you." Godric stated with ease.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, man I was an idiot if I couldn't see what he saw. He didn't get to answer me of course, I would have to figure out that riddle all by myself. Godric's attention was diverted to a sound of heals, and the feet of what was clearly a human. Too loud to be a vampire, even if they were trying to make noise. It seemed Isabel had returned.. dragging Hugo along with her. He looked as terrible as I had last seen him... I felt a twinge in my stomach, I can't believe we just left him there... not that he didn't deserve it...

I felt bad as soon as I thought that last thought, Isabel looked terrible... her heart was broken... "Here is the one that betrayed us." her voice rang out clear, with despair twinged into it. But she tried to keep it steady, I swallowed the lump in my throat. I felt terrible, I wish I had been wrong about him. She brought him forth to Godric, the other vampires stopped what they were doing to pay attention to what was happening. The humans fallowed suite. Isabel kicked the back of Hugo's legs and he fell down to all fours in front of Godric and I. I looked over to see Sookie moving closer to see what was happening. The room was silent, all awaiting to see what Godric was going to say, and do.

"Hugo." He stated lightly, his hands folded in his lap. Me tucked easily and snugly into his side, after all, the chair didn't allow anything else. "He's your human is he not?" She was trying so hard not to cry. I gripped my hands into fists at her pain. Not even noticing that Eric's eyes were more on me, and not at the scene. He was monitoring my reactions, and some of Godric's as well.

"Yes he is." She stated after a moment or two. Godric's next question came easily, and I think perhaps he surprised me a bit.

"Do you love him?" Most vampires didn't believe they could love, they thought the ones that thought they were in love as fools. Take Eric for example... Her breath caught in her throat when she tried to answer.

"I...I thought I did." She stated after a moment. I swallowed hard and blinked back my tears. I wasn't one to get over emotional.. but I felt... sorry for Isabel... she was a good person.. she didn't deserve Hugo doing this to her. Hugo was sitting on his knees, not even attempting to stand up. He had resigned to his fate.. and a fate he deserved. But it was up to Godric what happened to him. He was sniffling though, I think he still loved Isabel, he was just so upset that she wouldn't change him.. he ruined something beautiful.

"It appears you love him still." Godric's facial expressions were hard to read, there wasn't.. compassion.. but there wasn't a cold mask there either... I would never understand him... that I knew for sure.

"I do." She stated, without hesitation this time, she looked up at him, her face distorted in her pain. "I'm sorry." She sniffed. She managed to compose herself for a moment, and I stayed utterly silent.. what was Godric going to do? "But you are my Sheriff, do with him as you please." It was hard to see such a strong willed woman as upset as she was... I couldn't imagine being in her shoes... pain struck through my stomach and a distinct memory flashed through my head.

_"He's your maker isn't he?" Sookie asked as she glanced back and forth between the both of us. I shot her a look, managing to tear my gaze from Eric's._

_"Don't use words you don't understand." Came his cold reply and I found myself looking back at him with a blank expression as he stared at Sookie._

_"You have a lot of love for him..." Sookie again spoke up, his cold eyes flickered towards me._

_"Don't use words I don't understand." He gazed at me for a moment longer before he turned his head away again...oh that stung...how was it that in such a short amount of time...I was deeply attached to Eric? Deeply attached...to a...vampire..._

I shoved down the feeling that broke into my entire being and willed myself to pay attention. Godric took an unneeded breath of air before he spoke. "You're free to go." He stated towards Hugo, looking down at him as he spoke. Shock coiled through me.. was he serious? Hugo looked up at him, blinking in surprise.. I didn't blame him.. I was sure that...

"Huh?" He questioned quietly.

"What?" Stan growled out, stepping away from the wall. It seems me and Hugo weren't the only ones surprised by Godric's choice.

"The human is free to go." He looked away from the floor and directed that statement at Stan, with authority rooting through his voice. I glanced from Godric to Stan and than back again. It seemed everyone was as shocked as I was after all, I could see it on all of their faces out of the corners of my eyes... maybe even more so, maybe they were as shocked as Hugo. He glanced back down at Hugo and continued speaking. "And do not return." Hugo was still reeling in shock but he managed a quiet nod, his mouth stuck open. "I fear it is not safe for you here." He said glancing back up at Stan.. I felt him on that one.

"This is a travesty." Stan breathed.

"This is my verdict." Godric said quickly and with a bit more sharper edge to it. The same tone of authority as before... he was... he was something else. No wonder Eric looked up to him the way he did. "Eric." Speak of the devil and the devil shall come forth. Eric stepped forward, awaiting what he had to say. "Escort them out, make sure he leaves unharmed." He said glancing at Hugo. Eric glanced at me and than back at Godric. Eric too spoke without any hesitation.

"Yes Godric." He spoke softly, surprisingly. He walked across the room at normal human speed and picked Hugo up by the back of his shirt. Hugo seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"Thank you." Isabel spoke to Godric. "Thank you Sheriff." She slightly bowed to him, showing her thanks and respect. All this while my mind was reeling in shock, I was completely... stunned was a word I would use, I can't remember a time when I had been so quiet. A slight nod of his head was all he replied with. Isabel moved after Eric, fallowing him out of the room as he dragged Hugo with him.

"That was.. very compassionate of you Godric." I said quietly, still too stunned to say much of anything else.

"Was it?" He mummered lightly.

"Though I don't think he deserved it." Godric turned his face towards mine, but I wasn't looking at him. I was looking at the spot Hugo had been on the floor. "He hurt Isabel terribly, I wouldn't have been able to do what you did... especially how he betrayed everyone.. but than again that's probably just my annoyance shinning through. After all, I did have to spend two days with him down in the basement of the fellowship. He got on my nerves real quick." I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Sookie moving towards Bill. "I have to go." I said quickly, standing up and turning to face Godric. He nodded his head in understanding. I zipped away from him and through the people in the room.

I was close enough to Bill and Sookie now to be able to hear their conversation. "What was that about?" Sookie asked him. Bill played dumb, he knew perfectly well what she had been talking about. Even I did, Bill was talking to Eric... pretty much right in front of me.. it's not like I hadn't noticed. I just ignored it.

"Well Godric is Sheriff, and he has the authority to-" Sookie cut him off.

"I mean with Eric, why are you talkin' with him if he kidnapped you." What? Eric kidnapped Bill? That's why he hadn't been there to save us? Why the fuck- Never mind I shouldn't be talking to myself.

"What?" I snarled marching up between them. Bill glanced at me and he seemed to let out a breath, I doubted he wanted to have this conversation with Sookie, and he probably especially didn't want to have it with me there too.

"It wasn't Eric." He said with a sigh. Mine and Sookie's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Than who was it?" Sookie questioned quietly.

"That's a very good question Sookie, got an answer Bill?" I was beyond confused, and more importantly I was suspicious. Why hadn't Bill told this to Sookie already for a first question... but he didn't get to answer us yet... Sookie's brother just HAD to interrupt. Jason placed his hand quickly on Bill to get his attention and than took it off awkwardly.

"Mr... Compton.." He said slowly and unsure. He glanced at Sookie and acknowledged her as well. "Hey Sook.." he glanced at me before quickly adding in something for me too.. "And... girl I don't know."

"Fae." I said easily, he nodded his head. He turned his attention back towards Bill, or tried too. Seemed a bit.. uneasy.. he kept glancing between Sookie and I.

"Is there some place we can talk in private?"

"Jason this really isn't the time." Sookie said in a strained polite tone. She was getting annoyed so it seemed... I was with her on that.

"It really isn't." I stated, agreeing with her while glaring Bill down. He would tell us what was going on. I did not like to see my friend so stressed. Jason let out a breath and quickly cut me off before I could say anything else.

"Look, if I don't say this now I never will." He glanced at Bill to show him he was serious. "Uh.. please. It will only take a minute." I sighed and tapped my heel lightly.. Bill was going to use this as an excuse.. I just knew it.. wait for it... wait for it...

"Let's go out back." He stated after a moment. He put both his hands on Sookie's arms and moved her slightly out of the way so he could walk past her, just giving her a look to show he'd be back.

"Right..." Jason breathed fallowing after them.

"I doubt Bill really cares what your brother has to say." I grumbled under my breath.

"Fae!" Sookie said lightly, her eyes widening at my statement.

"Oh, don't Fae me, you know it's true." I said in a grumpy tone. "He just doesn't want to tell us anything. My guess is it's something that's gonna' upset you." She looked at me and sighed... knowing I was right. I leaned my head on her shoulder and slumped against her... the exhaustion was setting in... my life hadn't been threatened in a few hours.. the adrenaline from everything was starting to wear off. I glanced over to see Isabel walk in. She stopped for a moment and glanced to where Godric was surely still sitting. She seemed to think better and continued to walk off again... shortly after she moved Eric walked in, not hesitating but simply walking towards Godric.

I'm sure he smelled me, but he didn't acknowledge me... his need to talk to his maker must have over ruled me... Thank god for that one, I was no where near ready to talk to Eric right now.. Part of me hoped I would never have to. The other half ached for it. Treacherous mind... and body!

**ERIC'S POV.**

I could smell Fae's consuming smell more easily as I walked back into Godric's home, but her scent no longer mingled with Godric's... It was with Miss Stackhouse's scent instead.. unfortunate.. but it would have to wait till later. I would just have to hope they had more consuming things to talk about than what I had given away to Sookie earlier. Though I couldn't feel the entire roll of her emotions since we were not bonded, I would have felt her anger consume her. At the moment she was more irritated than anything else. I had a feeling it had something to do with Sookie and her precious Bill.

I turned to walk towards Godric without hesitating. "Hugo has been dispatched. I told him not to stop driving until he reaches the Mexican border." I knelled down at his side, he slightly swiveled the chair to face me a bit better, his face impassive. "I have arranged for an AB negative human for you. Extremely rare" It had without a doubt been quite a while since he had fed... I knew it, and so did he.. he was.. worrying me. I swallowed lightly and waited for him to speak. I didn't have to wait long.

"Thank you... But I'm not hungry." He stated with a slight shake of his head, barley noticeable.. especially to the human eye.

"You have to feed eventually." I stated simply. I tried to lighten the mood a bit. "I doubt the fellowship had anything to offer." A slight grin broke out on my face, but my maker stayed just as blank as he was before.. his thoughts consuming him. This time he didn't even reply even after a moment or two, the smile was gone from my face quickly. I glanced down for a moment, a question billowing up to my throat.. I had wanted to ask this for a while, but he had been so.. immersed in my human that I hadn't got a chance to yet... she had captured his attention like she had captured mine. Not in the same way, he wouldn't be able to keep that from me... but I knew he approved of her.

"Why wouldn't you leave when I came for you?" I asked him softly, all my other moods put aside, my attention solely on him. This time.. he did grace me with a reply.

"They didn't treat me badly. You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are." His attention was on me, looking me right in the eyes... he was being honest.. and I hated it.

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us." It was hard not raising my voice to show how much I truly despised the fellowship. But I'm sure he already knew my feelings about this matter.

"Let's be honest...we are frightening.." He paused for a moment.. he was no longer looking at me.. he was lost in this thoughts.. simply speaking them aloud for me to hear. "After thousands of years we haven't evolved. We've only grown more brutal. More predatory." he was looking at me again now... seeing me while he spoke, I didn't want to absorb his words.. but I did. "I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals... the fellowship of the sun arose because we never did so." My thoughts were surprisingly blank for the most part as he said this.

"Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?" I had been curious about this the whole time he had been gone.. how had they managed to take someone as powerful as Godric... but he had let them... I knew that before I had even asked.. it was the way he was acting that proved it so.. my unbeating heart lurched with my own grief as I finally accepted the truth... Godric hadn't fought back at all.

"I could have killed every last one of them within minutes." He was nodding lightly as he spoke the truthful sentence. "Now what had that have proven?" I didn't like is words, but I listened to them. He and I clearly had very different outlooks on humans. Most of the time I couldn't stand any of them.. there had been only a few select few that had caught my attention thus far but that seemed to be rare. I glanced back up at him, and this time he had a different look to his face, more of a contemplative one.. he was deciding something.

"You care for her.. don't you?" He questioned quietly. I knew instantly who he was speaking of. I didn't answer... I didn't want to, I had accepted the fact that I cared more than I should earlier to myself.. but saying it to Godric was another story entirely. "Eric?" he questioned again, urging me for the answer he already knew.

"You know that answer already." I stated simply, my eyes betraying annoyance... how one human got underneath my skin so fast... I would never know how she did it.

"I do." He stated easily.

"Than why ask it?" I muttered lightly, looking over to see her leaning on Sookie, Sookie clearly talking to her about something light.. something that she could drift to.

"Because she cares for you." I glanced back at him quickly. "I don't think she likes that she does... in fact I'm sure she doesn't... but she does..." He glanced at me, his eyes slightly smoldering under his calm gaze. "Which I'm guessing was your plan all along.." I let out a deep useless breath, shutting my eyes lightly. "You plan to change her?" He questioned like a statement.

"It's crossed my mind." I replied easily, my thoughts lost in a mist of haze as he spoke... I didn't like speaking like this about her.. not aloud.

"I see." He glanced down at me, than at her. "You two.. will go good together... As long as you can.. accept emotions that you are not used to." I knew what he meant.. and I knew which word he meant specifically... and he was wrong... I didn't have to accept anything.. and I wouldn't.

* * *

Well here it is! Chapter twenty three! Again, sorry it has taken me so long to update. Busy, busy, busy. But I should be more frequent as things settle down. I want to touch base real quick with a few things that have come up in reviews. One of the questions I was asked is how does Fae know Lafayette? Well it clearly states she met him while starting work at Merlotte's and that she liked him better than Tara. And she was in Bon Temp more than a week, please read clearly. Sorry if that sounded a bit irritable, it is almost five in the morning and my brain is a little fried. I also want to thank all the people that replied to my last authors note. Though I got a bunch of different explanations on blood bonds I think I have a fairly good idea on how to go about it if the occasion should arise. There was probably something else I wanted to say, but I've forgotten :P Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, even though it's taken me a bloody awful long time to post up a new chapter. I promise I'll start posting more again.

I want everyone to know that I WILL be continuing ALL of my stories, so no worries on that. Some of them I just have a tad bit of writers block with. I hope you all are looking forward to the True Blood Season Three Premiere as much as I am(: Sunday just can't get here fast enough. This season looks AMAZING! :D Sorry, I'm babbling. But again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and continues to do so. This story continues to go on because of you guys. Sorry for any mistakes n' things like that. And I hope you like this chapter. And I also promise, that we are gettin' to the good stuff soon! And you all know what I'm talking about(; Well I'ma shut up now before I give anything away. Read and Review!


	24. Devious plots and explosions

I was standing next to Sookie casually, though my head was on her shoulder. She kept insisting I lay down and get some rest. But I just scoffed at her. I let my eyes slowly scan over the entire crowd. I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and pulled my head up off of Sookie's shoulder and stood up straight. Another woman in a red dress was heading towards Sookie and I. Of course.. her dress was nowhere near as brilliant as mine. And I say that truthfully.

I don't know why, but I felt a strong dislike rage up within me as the woman approached. I had a bad feeling about this. And I have learned to trust those instincts. After all, I'm not a seer for nothing. Sookie turned to see what had grabbed my attention right as the woman stopped in front of us.

"Hello." She said sweetly. I hated her lipstick as much as I already hated her. "I'm Lorena." Sookie smiled at her and introduced herself and sadly me as well.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sookie." She gestured towards me lightly while sweetly smiling. "And this is Fae." I glared distastefully. My mind screamed vampire. And I knew this wasn't a friendly sort of visit.

"Mmm.. yes. You two are what all the fuss is about." She said sizing us up. Her eyes scanning us from head to toe. I felt myself bristle. It seemed I was getting very angry as of late. I blame lack of sleep and stress. Than again, I could just be an angry person.

"Excuse me?" Sookie asked, still trying to be nice.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" I bit out at her after Sookie.

"Aren't you a morsel." She said eying Sookie. She turned her eyes to me. "And we can't forget about you now can we." She said eying me up and down once more. Her eyes displaying hunger. I stood my ground, as did Sookie.

"I'm sorry, wh-who are you?" Sookie asked again, politely.

"A bitch." I answered easily. Lorena's eyes grew darker, almost as if I had ignited a flame in those depths. But she did her best to not let the comment get to her. Or at least she was trying not to let it get to her.

"We have a mutual friend." She said, keeping that calm demeanor of hers. She watched us carefully, waiting for us to guess. "Though you and I, Sookie, are closer to him than Fae is I believe." She said after a thoughtful look.

"Bill?" Sookie asked, not hesitating.

"That's right." Lorena said easily a grin spreading across her face as she slightly nodded. "Funny, he never mentioned me." I could hear the bitterness lacing that comment. "I practically made him what he is today." A light bulb went off in my head. I knew it. This was not gonna' be a good thing at all.

"She's his maker." I hissed to Sookie as Bill showed himself.

"Lorena!" He said hurriedly as he rushed over to us.

"Oh, hello darling. I was just getting to know you and Mr. Northman's playthings." She turned her head towards Sookie. Obviously she was of more interest to her. Seeing as how her interest, obviously, lied in Bill. "You always did like to pray on the innocent." Her dislike for Sookie was becoming evident more and more.

"Bill, is this your maker?" Sookie said turning towards him.

"Didn't I just say that?" I asked lightly with a roll of my eyes. But I guess Sookie just wanted it confirmed.

"She released me years ago. She no longer has any hold over me." I know he was trying to comfort Sookie by the presence of Lorena. I doubted it was working. But she loved him all the same.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." She said in an amused tone, her gaze on Bill once more. Man did I feel like a forth wheel! But all the same, I stayed for moral support, and for the simple fact that the bitch pissed me off. "We had two marvelous nights in your hotel room." She said turning her attention back on Sookie.

"What?" Sookie bit out angrily. I don't think she believed it.. or wanted to. But that explains why Bill hadn't shown up to her rescue. "Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a fifty two inch plasma television earlier tonight?" She lightly brought her hand up to the side of her head into that ridiculous hairdo of hers. She took a moment to let that sink in. "Everyone says there so thin and light, but let me tell you, when wielded properly it's quite a weapon." She didn't sound upset by that fact at all.

"Bet you deserved it." I told her simply. She glared at me but didn't comment or make a move towards me.

"You did?" Sookie asked Bill in a surprised tone.

"Lorena, you need to leave." Bill told her simply. I could tell he was agitated.

"I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans with you. There's no excuse for domestic violence." She said glaring at Bill. Okay, now she seemed upset. Bill returned her glare just as angrily.

"What she has failed to mention is that she was holding me prisoner." He told Sookie. Lorena made a sound, as if scoffing at the statement turning back towards Sookie herself.

"We were just catching up is all." I found it kind of amusing how they both seemed to want to tell Sookie their side of the story. The amusement fluttered off of her features, and mock concern suddenly appeared. "You must have been worried sick, wondering where he was." She was trying to get a rise out of Sookie. That was easy enough to see. Sookie turned her gaze on Bill, who just looked right back at her. It was like they were communicating through thoughts. But I knew this was based more on facial expression than anything. "I admit, it got a bit...heated." Bitch was lying straight through her teeth. "But you know how old lovers can get sometimes" Lorena turned her body fully towards Bill and reached her hand out to touch his face. But Sookie took her by surprise when she slapped her hand away.

"Do not touch him." She snarled at her. I tensed, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I wasn't about to let Sookie get hurt if this went the way I thought it would.

"My, we're feisty too." Sookie just broke her hand off of Lorena's in a hurried movement. Lorena started to laugh, clearly amused, or angered, or both, by this whole situation. "You're no more than a blood bag. You cannot win this."

"She's already won." I stated easily, raising my eyebrows up in amusement, a smirk gracing my features. Lorena's eyes snapped to mine angrily. Sookie turned to look at me surprised, I had taken the words right out of her mouth. "Bill chose her. And yet, you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?" I asked with a taunting smile.

"Fae! Stop!" Bill said hurriedly.

"I'd listen to him." Lorena said narrowing her eyes at me. "Run away little girl." She moved back away from the both of us. Moving around the small island counter towards Bill. It was than I realized that we had the entire room's attention. "William and I love each other." Bill rushed forward and grabbed her by her upper arms.

"You've gone mad." This situation reminded me of something out of a soap opera. Yet I was drawn in all the same. "Get out now!" He said letting go of her and moving towards Sookie. Grabbing a hold of her.. what he forgot.. was to get a hold of me.

"Maybe you do love him, who am I to guess? But he doesn't love you, he never has." I took a step forward so I was standing in front of the island counter. "And that, we ALL know." Lorena hissed as her fangs came out. She marched up to me and Bill was torn, keep Sookie restrained... or help me. We all already knew his choice.

"Take those words back, or they'll be your last." She stated simply. This time, it was Sookie's turn.

"Go find someone else, you fucking bitch! You've lost this one." She snarled as she strained against Bill's grip but we all knew she wasn't gonna' get out of it. Lorena ran forward in a blur she shoved Bill out of the way as if he weighed nothing. One hand reached out and shoved me hard in the chest. I went flying backwards and hit the floor. I felt my wrist crack as I tried to catch myself, I winced but didn't cry out. I knew it was broken. Dammit. This wasn't a good night at all.

Lorena had grabbed Sookie and pushed her down on the island counter and was about to tear her fangs into her neck when a hand suddenly had her throat. Said hand easily pushed her up away from Sookie as if he was pushing a flower around and not Bill's maker. I felt hands under my shoulders and I was easily lifted up off of the ground. I knew who it was, so I didn't have to look. What surprised me was that Godric had Lorena's throat in his grip. I felt a hand slide down my right arm before it gripped my forearm, keeping the pressure off of my broken wrist.

"Retract... your fangs." He said still in a calm manner. Though I could tell he was annoyed. "Now." He stated after a moment of her hesitation. Her fangs slid up and were gone not a second later. Bill moved forward and grabbed Sookie who rushed into arms.

Godric slowly pushed Lorena till she was seated on the back of the couch looking up at him. "I neither know, nor care... who you are. But in this area, and certainly this nest. I am the authority." He paused for a moment. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sheriff." Lorena said quietly. He glanced down for a moment before he finally released her throat. I knew instantly he hadn't been putting a lot of pressure on her neck, but enough that she was relieved when he let go. Godric turned his attention on Sookie for a moment than let his gaze drift to me. I watched as his gaze dropped down to my wrist and than back up to my face. I thought I saw anger flash in his eyes, but as quick as it was there. It was gone.

"These humans has proven themselves to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind." He turned his attention back to Lorena. "And yet, you treat them like a child does a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us." I knew instantly what he was talking about.

"She provoked me." Lorena said still seething in anger, and her tone showed it. Godric seemed a bit annoyed.

"And you provoked me. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig." I let out a long deep breath at that. I wish he would, but something tells me he wasn't going to. "But I haven't, and why is that?" It seemed like he was scolding a child more than a grown woman. It was slightly amusing.. or at least it would have been if my wrist wasn't throbbing so bad I wanted to cry. Lorena paused for a moment before she answered.

"It's your choice." She stated, still trying to be calm. I could tell she wasn't used to being bested.

"Indeed it is." He shook his head lightly, as if in slight disbelief. "You're an old vampire, I can tell." He paused for a moment before continuing. "You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, and yet you haven't." Lorena looked away. And for once, Godric's anger showed on his face. "You're still a savage. And I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists." He turned towards Bill. "You." Bill let go of Sookie and stood at attention. "You seem to know her." Bill lightly tilted his head down.

"Yes, Sheriff." Lorena looked like she was crying, or about to anyway.

"Escort her from the nest." Godric told him simply. Bill turned toward Sookie.

"Go ahead." She said in a quiet, calm voice. "I'm fine." She nodded her head. Godric turned away from those two to look at Lorena once more.

"I wish you out of my area before dawn." He left no arguments. Lorena slowly got up and Bill followed after her. Godric turned towards me and walked over to me. He glance down at my wrist and than up at Eric behind me.

"She'll need blood." He glanced back at my face, looking carefully into my eyes. "And some good rest." He stated after a moment more of looking into my eyes. It was a bit unnerving. But I didn't break the stare with him. I knew Eric nodded behind me. But I also knew he was still angry with me and wanted to discuss a few things with me. As he had said back at the Fellowship of the Sun.

Everyone went back to their own thing, the noise coming back into the room as things settled down once more. Eric flipped me around easily without hurting my wrist.

"You just love getting into trouble, don't you?" He said examining my face, probably looking for what Godric had saw. He glanced own at my form, checking for any other injuries besides my tender wrist. I don't know what was causing me not to feel so frantic about my wrist. I think it was the fatigue and the adrenaline. But I couldn't be sure. I just glared at him distastefully.

"You are to stay with Miss Stackhouse, I will be right back." He said firmly, and than he was gone. I cradled my wrist against my abdomen, being careful not to bump it. I looked around, but I couldn't find Sookie. She had obviously walked off. I sighed, I was in no mood to find her. I leaned up against the back of the couch in a slump.

"Excuse me, everyone." My ears perked. I slowly sat up from the couch and turned around. Wasn't he...? Oh, no! My eyes widened. I'm sure I saw him at The Fellowship of the Sun. I glanced around. I could see Godric, And a ways behind me was Sookie, and Eric was a few feet behind her. I turned my attention back to the front. My heart lurched..this wasn't good. "If I could have your attention, my name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of The Fellowship of the Sun." I could see Stan finally stand up a little ways in front of me. "And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." He bit out angrily.

He reached up and slowly unzipped his bulky coat. He pulled it apart and there on his chest was silver chains and bullets and everything silver... and an explosive.. My heart thundered wildly in my chest. What could I do? My breath hitched in my throat as I watched his thumb come down on the red button.

Everything happened to fast, my ears were ringing, my head was pounding. I wanted to scream. My wrist hurt more than ever, as did the rest of my body. The adrenaline seemed to have gone out of my me and I could feel every ache, every scratch. Everything that was now broken. And surprisingly that thought comforted me as I groaned... because I was alive. How? I don't know.

I could hear shouts of pain, but I couldn't move. There was massive weight on my chest. I tilted my head to the side and hissed when the pain entered my body. I slowly managed to open my eyes to see a ruined ceiling above me. I lowered my eyes and my heart again thundered hard in my chest. On top of me was Eric and Godric. Both were bleeding and their cloths were torn, they...they protected me. They stopped the blast from killing me. They must have both ran to me at the last minute and shielded my body with their own. Why.. why would they do that? Oh god! Where they dead! I couldn't move my body, both of their weight was too much on me so I decided yelling was a good idea.

"Godric! Eric!" I said frantically. Godric was the first to lift his head. He was slightly underneath Eric, proving he had gotten to me first. Him being older than Eric, I figured that was a given.

"You're safe." He said quietly. I nodded my head.

"Thanks to you two." I said quietly as I heard Eric curse in Swedish as he lifted his head up to gaze at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked them both as they slowly moved off of me. They both nodded. I went to sit up but I cried out. Eric had me sitting up in a flash. He was behind my body, my beck resting against his chest. I hissed from the brief moment of pain when he had helped me up in a blur of movement. But besides that, he had been gentle and careful enough not to cause me anymore discomfort. I could feel Eric's hand slide down to my forearm once more and grip it tightly as Godric moved towards me. He grabbed my wrist and lightly popped the bone back where it should be. I cried out and bit my lip hard but didn't say anything.

I could hear ripping flesh behind me but had no time to protest before Eric shoved his wrist against my mouth. Urging me to drink and heal. I knew I had to, I was far too hurt not to. And I was too tired to argue anyway. I wrapped my lips around the wound and pulled his sweet, seductive blood from his body. I felt him place a light kiss on my neck before his fangs sunk into me. Pulling blood from me at the same time that I pulled it from him. It was... an experience that was for sure.

I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as they closed, he always tasted so god damn addictive. But with the evidence of his arousal pressing against my back, I figured I tasted pretty damn good, too. Something was sparking between Eric and I. I got the impression that mutual feeding.. was..quite different from just regularly having his blood and him having mine. There was something deeper about it. Like this thing string was slowly tying us together. Pleasure rolled up and down my spine and I could feel my body heating. We had to stop before I made a fool out of myself with my hormones.

As if Eric could hear my thoughts I felt him slowly remove his wrist from my mouth at the same time he pulled his fangs from my neck. I groaned in protest but slowly opened my eyes. I felt loads better, not perfect... but damn near it. Godric was looking at me carefully when I finally got my eyes to focus. And I immediately widened my eyes in realization. He needed blood too! Surely he did.

"Godric. You need blood too." I said quietly, voicing my opinion. I know he said he didn't need much blood anymore. But after this.. and the Fellowship, surely he needed at least a little. He smiled softly at me and my scattered brain.

"Are you offering?" He lightly teased me. It was weird to see him light hearted...especially as his house lay in ruins. My eyes widened a bit more for a moment and I slowly turned my head towards Eric. I remembered what Bill said that night at Sookie's. No other could feed from me. But when I met Eric's eyes, they held such an intensity in them as he looked me over. I couldn't tell what the look was, the only emotion I could read as they filtered through his eyes was curiosity.

"Are you?" Eric asked in a flat tone. But I could tell he was anxiously awaiting my answer.

"Can I?" I asked, choosing this time to be respectful to him and actually ask his permission. I saw something flicker across Eric's face and suddenly Godric was right in front of me. He grabbed my head softly in his hands and turned my head so that I was looking at him. Apparently Godric had gotten the okay from Eric. And since I had already pretty much given my okay. All things were go. Though, I felt a little weird giving Godric my blood as well.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly. His eyes looked pained. As if he regretted what he was about to do.

"I want to." I replied quietly. I owed him...and quite frankly... I just wanted to help him. He always seemed so sad and I wanted to be able to do this one thing for him. Godric lightly tilted my head to the side. Exposing the other side of my neck, the one Eric hadn't bit into. Eric.. he had...agreed... but why? I already knew the answer. Because this was his maker. Eric was his, and I was Eric's apparently... thus forth I was Godric's too.. at least in a sense. Though it didn't make sense to me. I supposed it made sense to these two. Their bond was so deep...

I gasped when Godric planted his lips over my neck, than with a swiftness his fangs came out and slipped into the creamy flesh of my neck. I arched my back in surprise, I had been completely enraptured in my thoughts that he took me by surprise. I felt the gentle pull of my blood leaving my body, but after a few seconds it was gone as Godric detached himself from me. He looked me directly in the face, my crimson life staining his lips.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. I nodded my head and sighed..everyone was safe...wait!

"Sookie!"I gasped and turned.

"She's fine, älskare." Eric said simply, catching me in his arms before I could get up. "Compton got to her in time. Her brother is also safe." He said before I could ask. I sighed and nodded and than slumped into his embrace, completely out cold. The last thought in my over exhausted mind was the word he had spoke in Swedish... I wondered what it was...

**ERIC'S POV.**

"Älskare?" Godric questioned me, I could hear a slight amusement hidden beneath his usual collected tone. I raised my eyes to his.

"You don't approve?" I asked curiously as I shifted her light weight in my arms so I was cradling her, bridal style to my chest.

"I already gave my opinion." He stated after glancing at her. I nodded my head in understanding and glanced down at her. She needed her rest, but later.. later she would know how greatly she displeased me these last few days. Godric stood up after a moment as Isabel approached. She glanced down at Fae.

"Good to know she is safe." She said while eying the two of us. I ignored her, I was in no mood to socialize. I stood up carefully with Fae tucked against my chest. Her head resting lightly over my shoulder. She had dried blood scattered all across her pale flesh. Some of it was her own, some of it others, some of it mine and Godric's. Her dress was torn to shreds, her hair was a mess. But I still couldn't help but admire her. She truly was, a very interesting human.

"Who's dead?" Godric asked Isabel quietly.

"Stan..." I tuned out after that. I didn't care. Stan deserved his fate for acting like such a fool.

"We should leave." I spoke after a minute. Raising my eyes lightly to view Godric. He nodded his head.

"Everyone please!" Isabel yelled to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up!" Jason yelled, walking into view. Godric moved forward.

"They may come back. Go to the hotel Carmilla, they have been alerted, security is in place." Everyone started to move, I stayed behind with Godric until we were the last ones left. Not including the unconscious woman in my arms. Godric slowly turned to look at the two of us. He regarded Fae tenderly. I felt a swift feeling of pride swell in my chest. I was glad my maker liked her so. And even more pleased that Fae seemed to like Godric. She had caught me off guard when she had offered him her blood. I hadn't been expecting it. But it was that act that made me decide not to get after her too much later when she wakes.

Though she would feel my displeasure... she would be rewarded for her selfishness towards my maker. "Take care of her Eric.. let no other too near to her." He said after a moment. I snapped my eyes up to his.

"Is this about her taste?" I asked after a moment. He nodded his head lightly. I felt myself bristle.. I knew it... I glanced down at her form in my arms and analyzed her lightly. So much trouble for one human.. my human. I growled softly. She was MINE, no one was taking her from me.

"You know what she tastes like, Eric." He paused and watched my facial expression. "Was this the first night you have mutually exchanged blood with her?" I nodded my head.

"She has taken my blood and I, hers... but this was the first time that we fed from each other at the same time." I knew what he was going to ask already. I was prepared for it.

"You intend to do a blood bond with her?" He paused for a moment. "Without telling her I presume?"

"She doesn't need to know." I stated simply, my little spitfire would just have to deal with the fact she was tied to me once it was done. I wouldn't let her leave me. The thought alone made me want to kill anyone that got within twenty feet of her. And that thought angered me even more. I was far too attached to this human in such a little time. I couldn't continue to fight it.. instead.. I'd just have to embrace it. Fae would be mine, in every way. I would tie her to me.

"When you change her, she will never be able to leave your side. It will physically hurt you both to be apart, you know this, Eric. She will become your everything. Your death, means her death. Monogamy is the only option. Neither of you will be able to take another lover. You will be bound to her as much as she will be bound to you." I could hear in this tone.. he wasn't trying to talk me out of it. He was just making sure, I remembered all of the details. If I could deal with it. I would rise to the challenge. I would win. I lowered my gaze once more to her unconscious form. Her heart beat was slow and even, but soon I would make it stop completely. This possessive feeling over her, I wouldn't fight it.. I was going to embrace it.

"Även i döden kommer du inte undan mig älskare." My mind was made up as I breathed the words to her unconscious form. The final lock on her cage was in place, she would never part from my embrace. I cared not Godric saw the feral grin spread across my lips, showing my fangs that had slipped into place at my thoughts.

* * *

Okay, so I know it's been forever since I updated. So I figured I'd get an update out and get it over with. I am fully aware this chapter sucks. And more aware that Eric's POV, REALLY sucks. My brain is a little fried, I'm pretty damn tired and I'm waiting for dinner. And yeah, like I said.. completely brain dead. So sorry for the sucky chapter. But I really hope you guys don't hate it too much. Thank you for everyone who has been patient enough to wait for me to finally get off my lazy bum and write a new chapter to this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story so far. It means the world to me. And I'm so glad you all like this story so much(:

Translations:

älskare = Lover

Även i döden kommer du inte undan mig älskare. = Even in death, you will not escape me lover.

Anyways, I hope you all like the chapter even if I think it's terrible! I'm sorry for any mistakes as usual, I hope they don't bug too many people. Again, thank you everyone who has read my story so far! Read and Review! (:


	25. Yield to me

I came back to the world of the conscious and found myself to be in mine and Eric's room at the hotel. I groaned as I shifted. I was still quite tired but I felt disgusting. Stupid suicide bomber. I closed my eyes and sighed, I felt something shift in the air and opened my eyes to see Eric standing above me.

"You should clean up." He stated simply. His body shook lightly for a moment as something flashed in his eyes. He looked like he was restraining himself. I nodded my head and slowly sat up, my vision swarmed before me and I took a minute for the world to get back to the way it was supposed to be. I slowly got up and headed towards my bag. I picked out a some cloths and set them in a pile. I could feel Eric's eyes on me as I walked around the bathroom. It was uncomfortable. Finally after a moment longer I walked quickly into the bathroom. Feeling his eyes on me the whole way. Once the door shut and locked behind me I let out a breath. I knew he wanted to talk, and I knew the confrontation was bound to be interesting. Great...

I stripped the ruined cloths from my body and turned on the shower, pushing it hotter than I would normally have it. I stepped under the spray of the water and trembled as it washed the gore, and various other things from my body from the explosion. Oh, it felt like heaven.

I scrubbed at my body for a long while. Making sure that I was very, very clean. I did the rest of my usual routine, shaving, washing my hair and face and all that. And than I just took a while to let the spray of the shower calm my nerves and my still slightly sore body. Finally I stepped out of the shower smelling of vanilla and feeling very refreshed. I wrapped the towel around my body and than added another into my hair. I glanced around and than mentally smacked myself. I had forgotten my clothes in the room.

I walked out of the bathroom in only a fuzzy white towel, Eric seemed to have taken a shower before me now that I observed him, his hair wasn't slicked back, and it was still slightly damp, he was wearing only a pair of black jeans and nothing else, he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows resting on his knees as he looked down at the floor.

"All healed?" I asked in a mild tone as I ran my other towel through my dark wet hair while keeping my towel tightly around my body, I was trying to be passive about the fact I was almost naked. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, a smirk smearing across his face, I just glared at him and reached for the pile of clothes that I had forgotten to bring with me into the bathroom. Before I could reach down and grab them, Eric was right behind me. The pulse through the air the only indication that he hadn't been there all along, he grabbed both of my wrists and hauled me back up into a standing position away from the clothing that awaited me, his body pressing against mine from behind. The towel for my hair fell down onto the floor in a flutter and my face showed surprised.

"Er-Eric?" I asked in a stutter, he just slowly raised both of my arms until they were over my head and than switched his grip so he was holding both of my wrists in one of his larger hands. His other one was free to use as he saw fit, I swallowed hard and I was shaking again, something I found myself doing a lot in his presence. He reached around to the front of me, where the towel was tucked in so that it would stay up, his fingers found it with ease and pulled at it, the towel loosened around my petite body before fluttering down to the ground around my feet, leaving me naked in front of a very sexually dominant, Viking Vampire...

I knew there would have been a confrontation when I got out of the bathroom, I know he was angry at me for what went on at the Fellowship and for getting myself in the middle of the stuff with Lorena. But I didn't know he had this in mind! I was just about to open my mouth when Eric's hand started skimming my stomach. I froze and my body tensed.

"Eric?" I managed to choke out again. He didn't say anything as his fingertip skimmed up my ribs towards my breasts. His fingers traced over them, his thumb rubbing against the nipples just enough to tease. I could feel heat pooling between my legs and I shuddered. Why couldn't I fight back? I didn't want this... right? Finally his whole hand cupped my breast and I groaned at the feel of his cool skin against my heated flesh.

His hand skimmed until he found my other breast, this time rolling my nipple between his thumb and forefinger and I moaned and arched my back slightly. Quicker than I could comprehend, Eric's hand was at my core. His pointer finger rubbing torturous slow circles against my clit. I tried to move my hips to get more friction. But he was having none of that. His hand let go of my wrist and suddenly his arm was wrapped around my waist. Yanking me back against his naked chest, controlling my range of movement. His grip around me was tight and I knew I was not escaping him anytime soon. His finger trailed down between my folds and he seemed quite pleased at how ready I already was for anything he had planned for me.

"Fae..." He managed to groan as he leaned down towards my ear. "Yield to me..." He commanded. His voice thick with restraint. I knew what he wanted. He finally wanted me to admit to him, and myself that I was his...he wanted me to give in. To give him everything. But could I do that? I hated him.. I did... I.. had to. His finger dipped into me and I threw my head back in surprise. I had been to absorbed in thinking. My head came in contact with his chest and my eyes instantly closed as pleasure rippled down my spine. My breath hitching in my throat as he once again proved to me how good he was at pleasuring my body. His finger worked at a frantic pace before he added a second. I was clawing at his arms, I couldn't tell if I was trying to push him away or get him to do more. He had me writhing in his arms. Had he not been holding me up, I would have been on the floor.

"Eric..." I breathed as my eyes slowly managed to open, my vision clouded by my desire for him and what he could do. His finger pumped into me quickly, his palm, rubbing my little nub just enough. I started tensing, my body ready for the release it so desperately wanted. And than he stopped, he pulled his fingers away from me and I cried out in protest as I angrily glared at his hand that had stopped.

"Yield to me, Fae." He commanded again. My body was trembling, I was pudding in his hands. "Tell me you're mine." He breathed huskily above me. I tried to regain my breathing, but my heart felt as if it was going to jump out of my body. I couldn't stand this teasing. I needed him. I needed him, now.

"I'm yours." I said quietly. He growled victoriously and I found myself slammed against the bed, his powerful frame above me. His knee parted my legs and I found myself whimpering slightly. Somehow when he had thrown me onto the bed, he had managed to rid himself of his pants, and he was.. impressive. Like I had thought the night he had been pressed against me. I didn't know how in the world that was going to fit inside of me. His hypnotic blue eyes bore into mine with an intense fire of emotions. I trembled again as his hands slid up my thighs and slowly parted my legs even more so.

Eric was every woman's fantasy. His body was perfectly muscled, his frame overpowering. His tall body was built like the Viking he was, and his still slightly damp hair hung lightly over his beautiful eyes. He just oozed sex appeal, and he had over a thousand years to practice his skills and I knew I was in for it. He wanted to claim me for himself, and something told me this wouldn't be the last way he showed that claim over me. Eric wanted me. And as the true Viking he was, he was going to take me. And I was going to let him.

"I wanted to take my time with you the first time... but I can't find the patience to do so." He breathed, his accent seemed heavier with his lust and I loved it. His hands danced up my inner thigh and I once again felt his fingers on me. I clutched the sheets underneath my hands and groaned as I arched up. I blushed furiously at my reaction and he grinned. I now noticed that his fangs were out and glinting in the low light. It turned me on that much more. His fingers slipped between my folds and he once again started at too fast of a rhythm for me to keep up with. Causing my senses to go into overload as he pumped his fingers into me. My body was already worked up from earlier and I could feel the coil starting in my belly. I squirmed underneath him but he held me firmly in place with is other hand as he worked my body higher and higher.

I clenched my eyes tightly and bit my lip. "Look at me, Lover." He commanded me with a growl. I snapped my eyes open as I panted, my chest heaving. "Do not, look away." He snapped. He seemed angry, but I couldn't focus on that. I did as I was told and kept looking right into his eyes. And finally that coil snapped and my world shattered around me. I cried out as pleasure overtook me. White spots clouded my vision and I could feel Eric moving. My legs were spread wide, to fit his hips as I came down from my high. My body slumped against the bed.

Eric grabbed my hips in his hand, slightly raising them as his gracious plenty pressed against my entrance. His eyes met mine directly, the intensity growing. His eyes hardened and he surged forward claiming my virginity and my body as his. His entire length stretching me. I felt like I was breaking in two. I cried out as my arms immediately latched onto his back. My nails ripping into his flesh as I tried to push him away. He didn't move, as tears leaked from my eyes. He just continued to watch my face. He was letting me get used to his impressive size patiently. I felt so overly full and as the pain died down, I found myself loving how he felt inside of me.

I slowly tested it with a slight twist of my hips and Eric growled loudly above me. He slowly pulled out of me and I mumbled my protest with unrecognizable words before he surged forward once more. I cried out again, my nails raking lines down his back. His hands slid from my hips down to my thighs as he grabbed my legs and pulled them around him. Going deeper and hitting this one spot that drove me crazy with pleasure. There was still a slight sting of pain every now and again, my body trying hard to get used to the new invasion.

"All mine..." He breathed into my hair. I couldn't keep up with his pace, it was hard, and quick. He went deep inside of me every time. His hips a blur of movement. I felt like I was going to die from pleasure. I tipped my head back, my moans growing louder.

"Say it again." He rasped against the side of my neck as he planted kisses down to my collarbone.

"Yours" I choked out. He snarled and pumped into my harder. I cried out as I shattered once again around him. But he didn't stop, he wasn't finished with me yet. Not now that he had me where he had always wanted me. Underneath him. He was tying me to him in an another way. He was ensnaring me in every possible way that he could. Eric Northman wanted to possess me, in every way he possibly could. I knew that now. And he was succeeding.

His hands were everywhere on me, it seemed as if he couldn't get enough of me. And I knew the feeling. My hands skimmed down his back and up his shoulders and all over his chest as I planted kisses on this beautiful Viking before me. He caught my earlobe in his teeth and nibbled lightly causing me to squirm and tilt my hips upwards. He groaned his approval. I ran my fingers up into his hair and gripped hard when he started pumping into me harder. His rhythm gone, this was reckless abandon.

"Eric...dear god..." I groaned and tipped my head back, exposing my neck to his lustful gaze. He leaned down and took my right nipple into his mouth. His fangs lightly going across the flesh, pulling some blood from my body as he swirled and sucked and teased me into a frenzy. I was practically mewling beneath him as he switched to give attention to the other one. Sucking hard. His touches, his kisses, everything was bruising. And I didn't care. I loved every single minute of it. His greed for me was overwhelming and I could feel my third orgasm brewing underneath the surface.

Eric swore in Swedish again as one of his hands wound into my hair. His mouth met mine harshly in a battle of lips, teeth, and tongue. The kiss was full of passion as his tongue snaked into my mouth, claiming everything in it's wake. I fought a loosing battle of domination, he was winning as he tasted me. Moaning against my mouth I couldn't help but suck on his tongue, nipping at the appendage. His hand wound tighter into my hair, pulling the soft tresses painfully.

He pulled back away from my lips, I was breathing hard as my body tried to take in everything he was giving me. I felt like I was about to die, but if this was what Heaven was like. I didn't care. Eric placed hurried kissed down my jaw to my throat, and before I took my next breath his fangs were buried in my neck. I screamed his name as my body came undone around him. I clutched onto his back, my legs tightening around his waist and I rode out my orgasm. He came with me, his seed spilling into my womb as he roared his completion while drawing blood from my body. He pumped into me as he rode out his orgasm, stroking the smoldering fire. Reminding me who I belonged to with each softer thrust.

After we both came down from our orgasmic bliss, and I could think somewhat straight I realized Eric was carefully licking my neck. Cleaning the blood away from the wound while sealing it. I was panting still and Eric looked quite pleased with himself. I groaned when he finally pulled out of me. I felt the loss of him immediately and I wanted him back inside of me, but I kept quiet and didn't voice those thoughts. He growled softly but didn't move much more than that. He just kept himself propped up on his arms so that he wouldn't crush me. He watched me carefully for a moment before pulling me into another heart stopping kiss. His tongue slow this time as he played with my own. When he pulled back away from me he was smirking.

"I thought you wanted to talk." I managed to say, my voice was a little scratchy seeing as how I had been previously screaming his name. Thank god for sound proof rooms. For humans anyway. I'm pretty sure every Vampire in Texas had heard me.

"I wanted to reward you first." He stated easily and smugly I might add.

"For?" I questioned tiredly.

"Being so kind to Godric." I nodded my head slowly in understanding. He slowly rolled over until he was next to me, he pulled the blankets up over our bodies and moved me so that I was cuddling into his side. I couldn't protest. My body was far too exhausted for that. I knew Eric was still willing and ready to go another round, so I was surprised when he didn't try for more. He seemed to guess what I was thinking.

"Oh believe me, lover. I want to ravish you in many.. many ways.. but that will be for a later time." He stated with a smirk. I glared at him.

"How are you so sure there will be another time?" I challenged. His eyes narrowed as his arm tightened around me, crushing me into his side. He didn't answer me instead he closed his eyes. I finally noticed the time. It was a little after dawn. That must have been one of the reasons Eric wasn't pressing me for more. The call of the sun was lulling him to sleep. I felt my stomach flutter as I watched his peaceful face. He looked so innocent. Which was unusual for Eric. Emotions were stirring into me now that I was relaxed and we were in life threatening danger... emotions I was and had been trying so hard to ignore. They were growing, and I didn't like it.

"Tomorrow... we shall talk about your punishment." He stated easily, startling me out of my thoughts. I jumped a bit but he didn't comment on it thankfully.

"My punishment?" I questioned with a slight groan. Of course there would be a punishment. I knew he was angry with me.. Sex wasn't gonna' change that completely.

"For getting yourself into trouble at The Fellowship... for having that Male's scent all over you and a few other things... We shall talk about it come nightfall, and decide your punishment together." He spoke easily. I glared at him, but he didn't even open his eyes. Lovely.

"Sleep lover." His tone left no arguing, but you know me.

"Don't call me lover." I muttered angrily. He didn't comment, and it's not like I would have heard him if he did anyway. I felt my eyes get heavy and minutes after that, I drifted into a blissful, very much needed, and very comfortable sleep next to my Viking.

* * *

Well here it is! A new chapter. I hope you like it despite the fact it didn't have a lot of action or anything like that. But I hope you'll forgive me since it had some nice sexy goodness. I'm sorry if it wasn't that good. I've actually never wrote a lemon before. And with me being tired n' such, I'm worried you guys won't like it. But I will be adding more, so hopefully they get better n' such. I'm also in debate on what I should make Fae. Sookie of course is part Fairy. But I'm not sure if I want to go that route with Fae as well or mix it up. Let me know what you guys think about the chapter and Fae! (: Sorry about any grammar issues n' all that. But again, I really, really, really hope you guys like this chapter and I hope I did an okay job with the lemon. I want to once again thank all of you amazing readers. Read and Review please!


End file.
